De como no me di cuenta que me gustaba la comelibros Granger
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: Serie de eventos que como piezas de dominó han comenzado a afectar los pensamientos indecorosos de Draco Malfoy logrando ver en su enemiga atributos impensables como sus enormes SEN... timientos. PostGuerra.
1. Chapter 1

¡Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia!

Esperando que sea de su total agrado, se les informa que esta historia utiliza un lenguaje poco vulgar, ya que Draco Malfoy no es el caballero que debiera ser.

Summary: Serie de eventos que como piezas de dominó han comenzado a afectar los pensamientos indecorosos de Draco Malfoy logrando ver en su enemiga atributos impensables como sus enormes SEN... timientos.

 **El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece únicamente a JKR. Yo solo he tomado prestados los personajes para la realización de esta historia, cuya idea original es exclusivamente mía.** **  
**

Que la disfruten.

* * *

Xxxx

Capítulo uno: Hechos insólitos #547231: Granger tienen un buen culo... Debajo de esa falda de mojigata.

La práctica de Quidditch había sido excelente, aún faltaban varios días para el partido contra las Águilas pero Draco no iba a desperdiciar ese valioso tiempo.

-Y pensar que estuve a punto de ir a Hogsmead - Blaise se sobaba el brazo - tenemos todo el castillo para nosotros.

-Tengo whisky de fuego -Draco presumió.

-¿Baño de prefectos?- preguntó Theodore en complicidad- tengo una caja de puros, excelente calidad. Se disfrazara con el vapor del baño.

-De tus mejores ideas Theo, me siento tan _macho_ haciendo estas cosas. Práctica de Quidditch, alcohol y tabaco con mis mejores amigos. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Una buena follada antes de dormir - contestó el rubio - con eso culmino mi buen día.

-Daphne estaría más que dispuesta, está colada por ti.

-¿Y quién no lo está Theo? – Sonrió socarronamente el chico Malfoy- Nómbrame a una chica de este estúpido colegio que no tenga el más mínimo interés en mí.

-Demasiado fácil- sonrió Nott- Hermione Granger.

-¡Oh vamos! _Eso_ no entra en la categoría de _"chica"_ \- Draco frunció el ceño- la comelibros es un género muy aparte del femenino.

-Yaaaaa ¿a poco no sería gracioso verla de la mano de un chico por todo el colegio?

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso -Theo contestó- Granger es muy agradable cuando la conoces.

-Claro... Si alguien te escuchara pensaría que te gusta Granger- Blaise se burló- ¿Tú que dices Draco? ¿Draco?

El chico Malfoy no podía articular palabra, había abierto la puerta del baño de prefectos y se había topado con semejante imagen:  
Hermione Granger frente a ellos se encontraba agachada atando los cordones de unas botas, traía un suéter un poco ancho que llegaba casi a la altura del pequeño short de mezclilla. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una desbaratada cebolla con pequeños mechones todavía húmedos del baño. Una botella de vino y un libro levitaban detrás de ella. Tragó grueso ¿esa maldita chica con cuerpo de _tentación_ era la sangresucia de Granger?

-Lo siento - se disculpó la chica un poco ruborizada por el vino- no sabía que estabas en el colegio.

-¿Yo?- preguntaron Malfoy y Zabini al mismo tiempo.

-Creí que habías ido a Hogsmead con tus amigos Hermione- Theo le sonrió.

-Iba a hacerlo pero necesitaba un tiempo sólo para mí, ya sabes una copa de vino y un buen libro- suspiró la castaña- bueno iré a terminar a este bebé- tomo el libro que flotaba y lo pegó a su pecho evitando que se leyera el título - ups casi lo olvido - recogió la copa que estaba en el suelo y terminó de bebérsela - nos vemos después Theo- contestó con una sonrisa y luego miró seria al resto de sus acompañantes Slytherin- serpientes.

Hermione salió del cuarto de baño canturreando una canción muggle de moda y moviendo ligeramente las caderas. Las cabezas de Draco y Blaise se inclinaron ligeramente hasta perder de vista a la castaña.

-Que buen culo tiene- susurraron Malfoy y Zabini al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces...- Theo los interrumpió- ¿chicos seguiremos con la fiesta? Chicos... Maldita sea- Theo suspiró- Granger es mi amiga, no hagan eso... Malditos enfermos.

-Así que Granger dejó de ser Granger y ahora es Hermione - Blaise sonrió - ¿desde cuándo se hablan de "Theo y Hermione"?

-No mucho- contestó secamente el castaño mientras se quitaba la camisa- sólo limamos asperezas y la amistad se fue dando poco a poco. Es una chica agradable.

-¡Oh por Cirse! Te sonrojaste como una niña, ¡te gusta la sabelotodo!- Blaise no paraba de reír- nuestro Theo está enamorado Draco.

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso. Es una impura con aires de grandeza- terminó la conversación- ¿Vamos a beber o no? - Theo asintió mientras se metía al jacuzzi que ya estaba listo.

Los chicos dieron por inicio la fiesta que tenían, hablaron de todo un poco: mujeres, finanzas, Quidditch y sobre todo política mágica, más que nada de las consecuencias de ser señalados como desertores de Voldemort; poco después de haber ganado la guerra Harry Potter y compañía, ellos habían sido enjuiciados y se libraron de Azkaban por ser menores de edad y porque Narcissa le había pedido con su alma a Harry que los ayudara. Harry y Hermione abogaron por ellos, así que el ministerio dictaminó que los jóvenes debían volver al colegio a terminar sus estudios y harían "servicio comunitario" por un año para redimir sus crímenes.

-Me alegra que esto esté tan tranquilo - Blaise le dio una calada al puro- estos muggles sí que saben disfrutar la vida. ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

-Granger- contestó Nott- me cachó fumando unos cigarrillos de pésima calidad según ella y después del sermón de que estaba asesinando mi cuerpo me dijo que al menos debería fumar algo bueno; los consiguió con un amigo suyo- Theo olió el puro- tabaco cubano, de lo mejor que hay.

-Excelente, ¿crees que me pueda conseguir unos?

-Quizás. Te advierto que comenzara a darte la clase sobre las adicciones y cómo te matan lentamente; conmigo se resignó a que no cambiaré así que ya no me dice nada cuando fumo. ¿Qué opinas Draco son buenos no es cierto?

-No están mal- contestó el rubio dándole una calada.

-Tampoco el culo de Granger- sonrió el moreno haciendo que Draco se atragantara- me haces segunda hermano, por eso te amo Draco.

-Jodido imbécil.

-Sé qué piensas lo mismo- Blaise le guiñó el ojo- oí que ya no tiene novio, ¿cómo la cagó Weasley?

-Le gritó a medio pasillo que ella tenía la culpa de haberla engaño con Brown -Theo le contestó - le dijo _mojigata_ por no haberse querido acostar con él.

-¿Quién rayos quisiera tener sexo con Weasley? -Draco interrumpió - asquerosa comadreja.

-Yo podría... -Draco y Theodore lo miraron asombrados y se alejaron ligeramente de Blaise en la bañera- Me refiero a la chica Weasley idiotas.

-Haberlo aclarado Blaise- el whisky quemaba la garganta de Draco pero no le importaba quería borrarse la imagen de la sabelotodo enfundada en ese short de mezclilla que moldeaba su pequeño pero firme trasero.

-Esa pelirrojita no está tan mal.

-Es la novia de Potter.

-No oficiales Theo -corrigió Blaise - aún no confirman su... Lo que sea que tengan.

-San Potter podrá haber vencido al señor tenebroso pero no es capaz de declarársele a una chica -Draco rio- héroe de pacotilla el cuatro ojos.

-Entonces tengo posibilidad- el moreno cruzó los brazos tras de su cabeza- puedo vernos, la pelirroja y yo con cuatro hijos "Zeev, Zoé, Zea y Bo" correteando por el enorme jardín de nuestra casa en las afueras de Gales… - Las caras de Draco y Theo fueron un poema.

-Necesitas ayuda Blaise - suspiró Draco- creo que te hemos perdido- Contestó sin abandonar la mirada de la puerta donde la chica Granger había salido. ¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando con esa impura?

...

Se despidió de sus amigos haciéndole una seña con su dedo medio a Blaise por sugerirle pensar pervertidamente en Granger. Caminó hacia la torre de premios anuales, lo habían colocado ahí no por sus méritos estudiantiles, claro está; el Ministerio de Magia lo consideraba un tanto peligroso y necesitaba ser vigilado. Minerva McGonagall no tuvo opción, Draco fue elegido junto con Hermione Granger premio anual. Hermione puso las cartas sobre la mesa, o comenzaban a tolerarse a la voz de ya, o Draco rendía cuentas al Ministerio. Poco a poco los insultos fueron desapareciendo y convirtiéndose en saludos de _buenos días_ o _que descanses_. Los temas de la sangre se los habia llevado la guerra, tenía que pasar página.

Dijo la contraseña con un gruñido y entró a la sala. Estaba algo oscuro pero Draco pudo observar a su compañera que se encontraba en el sillón completamente dormida con el libro descansando sobre su pecho. La chica lo aferraba a su pecho provocando curiosidad en él. Draco lo tomó intentando no despertarla.

 _"Me besó. Su lengua se enroscó en la mía, dando vueltas y vueltas, y luego se detuvo para tocar solo el extremo..."_ -¿Granger leyendo libros rosas? ¡Ja! ¡Qué ñoña!

 _"Mientras me besaba, me levantó lentamente la falda. Me bajó las ligas y las medias, luego me tomó en brazos y me condujo a la cama. Me hallaba tan derretida, que creí́ que ya me había penetrado..."_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no es un libro rosa! ¡Dientes de castor está leyendo porno!

 _"Me pareció́ que su voz me había abierto; que todo mi cuerpo se había abierto para él. Lo había advertido, y le sorprendió́ que su miembro encontrara tanta resistencia..."_ \- ¡por Salazar! - Draco aventó el libro y por poco despierta a Hermione en el proceso. No podía seguir leyendo esa... esa... ¡Atrocidad! Si eso es lo que era ese libro, ¡una atrocidad! No es que el fuera un mojigato, no. Él ya había tenido cierta experiencia con algunas chicas del colegio, pero que la Santa Patrona de las vírgenes estuviera leyendo eso era ¡impensable! Regresó el libro con sumo cuidado a la página donde la chica lo tenía sin despertarla, no sabía cómo actuar ahora que conocía su secreto pervertido.

Uno segundos después sus ojos se ensancharon ante la enorme idea que acababa de llegarle para joder a la sabelotodo, sin embargo un quejido lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Granger acaba de lanzar un gemido casi sexual mientras se restregaba las piernas. Se giró boca bajo sin signos de querer despertar logrando que el pequeño short mostrara sus definidos glúteos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Granger tiene...? - Otro quejido lo hizo ponerse... _¿cachondo?_ -¡Maldita sea! - Gruñó y subió las escaleras de su habitación. El gran príncipe de Slytherin acababa de tener una erección gracias a su impura enemiga mortal. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Xxxx

 **Los primeros capítulos serán enfocados en cosas superficiales que Draco Malfoy comienza a notar de la Gryffindor, poco a poco se verá la transición de** _ **gustar atributos físicos**_ **de una persona a** _ **estar enamorado de ella.**_

Aun no tengo decidido cuantos capítulos tendrá pero serán a lo mucho ocho y no serán tan extensos, porque mi pequeña bebé no me da tanto tiempo libre como para sentarme a escribir 15 cuartillas. La publicación de este fic será semanal.

Esta historia es un poco más fuerte que **sutilezas** , tenía ganas de escribir algo así, por eso me saqué la espinita.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero dejen sus reviews para poder leer sus comentarios con rosas o tomatazos.

Mel.


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenidas a este segundo capítulo; de todo corazón les doy las gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo a continuar este bebé proyecto.

Dedicado a las siguientes estrellitas por sus bellos reviews:

Rimasonante, yue yuna, lizzie gza, Sly Jeagerjaques, phoenix1993 , Gred-y-Feorge, , Duhkha, BeaGiil, Bliu Liz, Alma, , Pauli Jean Malfoy, SALESIA, RbBlack y .HR.

A las fantasmitas que me siguen, las animo a dejarme sus comentarios, de verdad que no muerdo.

 **El mundo de HP pertenece a la señora JKR. Esta historia solo utiliza sus personajes, porque sabemos que la reina fue tan cruel como para dejar a Hermione Granger con Ronald… no me cae mal, pero no me gusta para ella. FIN.**

Disfrútenla.

* * *

Xxxx

Capítulo dos: El extraño caso del ratón de biblioteca que tenía un buen par de tetas.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que descubrió que su archienemiga Hermione Granger tenía unas majestuosas montañas escondidas en su uniforme talla gorda.

Una increíble oleada de calor estaba golpeando a Inglaterra, incluida Escocia, por lo que Hogwarts no se salvaba. Minerva quien se encontraba a cargo de la institución intentó controlar el termostato para todos pero le fue imposible. Gente deshidratada, abandonando túnicas a medio pasillo, sudorosas... Aquello era terrible. El profesor Snape sólo había dado diez minutos de clase y luego con un gruñido despidió a todos.

Las salas comunes tenían un hechizo para mantener fresco el ambiente para los estudiantes, los despachos de los profesores habían sido protegidos por el calor, pero la biblioteca, el gran comedor e incluso la enfermería eran un infierno total.

-¿Qué tal sí vamos al lago? –Blaise susurró- un partido de Quiddicht no hará que nos olvidemos de este horno pero un chapuzón en el lago...

-No estaría mal -completó Nott- me agrada. ¿Le decimos a Pansy?

-No -Draco cortó- el calor y la regla la ponen de un jodido humor. Vayámonos antes de que diga algo.

Los tres chicos se escabulleron lejos de sus compañeros de casa y salieron corriendo hasta el lago, botaron en unos árbol sus pertenecías, cuando estaban a punto de llegar unas risas los hicieron abrir los ojos como platos. Una chica pelirroja le ponía en la espalda una sustancia cremosa y blanca en la espalda a una rubia que reconocieron como lunática Lovegood mientras _"insufrible Granger"_ quien llevaba un bikini rosa pálido estaba recostada al árbol leyendo.

-Genial... ¿Hurón botador tenías que honrarnos con tu presencia?

-¡¿Granger?! –no podía ser, esa preciosidad con el par de tetas más perfectas de la tierra era su enemiga la impura.

-¿Por qué me miras así albino? Creo que el calor te derritió el cerebro.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado Granger? –Interrumpió Zabini- ¿desde cuando tienes ese par de...?

-Voy a matarte si continuas esa frase serpiente –gruñó la leona.

-En verdad eres un maldito enfermo Zabini.

-Pelirrojita –el moreno sonrió- pero que gustó verte por aquí, veo que la vida también te ha tratado bien.

-Eres un idiota.

-Quizás... Pero no lo sabrás si no lo averiguas... Oh Lovegood ¿tú también? ¡Este debe ser mi jodido día de suerte!

-Blaise eres un guarro –Theodore lo interrumpió- lo lamento chicas creo que mejor nos retiramos.

-Creo que sería lo mejor –Granger intentó serenarse- Malfoy no crees... ¿Malfoy? –la castaña chasqueó los dedos logrando captar la mirada del rubio- ojos aquí en la cabeza hurón pervertido.

-No te estaba mirando las lolas Granger.

-Yaaa voy a creerte lagartija albina.

-Ni que estuvieras cayéndote de buena Granger...

...

-Voy a derretirme -los quejidos de Blaise lo regresaron a la realidad- estoy sudoroso... ¡Odio sudar como los mortales!

-Por amor a Merlin, ¿quiere callarte de una vez Zabini? -Nymphadora Tonks era la nueva maestra de transformaciones y llevaba consigo al pequeño bebé Teddy a todas partes mientras Remus se recuperaba en San Mungo- si despiertas a mi hijo voy a bajarle 50 puntos a Slytherin y a ponerte a correr por todo el campo de Quiddicht con tu uniforme de invierno. ¿Entendido?

-¿Serias capaz Tonks?

-"Profesora" -corrigió la chica- continuemos con la clase.

-Blaise -Draco le susurró a su amigo- si no paras de quejarte del jodido calor pienso matarte.

-¿Que ustedes no piensan cerrar la boca? -Hermione quien se sentaba delante de ellos, volteó para reprenderlos discretamente- quiero poner atención -la castaña regresó a su posición de insufrible sabelotodo. Draco quien se encontraba detrás de ella sufría como nunca.

La leona se había cortado el cabello debido al intenso calor, pero al no tener la melena que la caracterizaba, delgados mechones de cabello rizado caían libremente del intento de moño alto que pretendía llevar. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por el cuello y se perdían entre los pliegues de la camisa del colegio medio transparente por el sudor.  
Estaba perdiendo la cordura, eso seguramente era lo que le estaba pasando, un mago de sangre pura como él, un Malfoy, no debía tener esa clase de pensamientos por una impura. Quizás si… _degustara_ esa fruta prohibida podría... ¡No! Desechó el pensamiento antes de completar siquiera la frase.

-Pelirroja... -Blaise comenzó a susurrarle a Ginny quien se encontraba delante de él- Ey pelirroja.

-Maldita sea Zabini –le gruñó la chica lo más bajo que pudo para evitar un castigo- ¿qué quieres?

-Puedo ver el color de tu sostén desde aquí...

-Eres un depravado.

-Quizás... Pero necesitaba llamar tu atención y lo he conseguido. ¿Ya vas a aceptar salir conmigo?

-¡No! –le susurró la chica fastidiada- deja de acosarme ya te dije que no. Primero me enamoro de una chica antes de salir contigo.

-Podemos hacer algo los tres... ¿Qué dices?

-Malfoy –Granger le interrumpió- te doy lo que tu desees si logras que el maldito de Zabini cierre la boca el resto de la clase.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso ratón de biblioteca? –masculló el rubio- también soy premio anual puedo hacer lo que yo desee.

-Me encantan las apuestas –Blaise interrumpió discretamente- pero lamento desilusionarte Granger no habrá nada que Draco no pueda hacer para callarm...

-Quiero tu sostén- el rubio susurró - no preguntes para qué.

-Sólo si mantienes la boca cerrada de tu amigo durante las próximas cinco clases.

-Cinco es demasiado dientes de castor, dos clases.

-Tres y es mi última oferta –susurró la castaña.

-Hecho.

-¿Hermione estás loca? –La pelirroja estaba demasiado pálida- de verdad puedo aguantar el acoso de Zabini.

-¿Pasa algo ahí atrás que quieran discutir con la clase? –Tonks preguntó sin dejar de ver la pizarra.

-No -contestaron los cuatro chicos e hicieron como si seguían apuntando en sus pergaminos.

-No quiero escucharlo parlotear ni mucho menos que moleste a Ginny por tres clases -susurró la castaña.

-Hecho -le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción y luego miró a su amigo de forma amenazante- ya oíste Blaise cerrarás la puta boca y no molestes a comadrejita.

-Pero Draco…

-Ya lo dije.

-Te odio Granger –se quejó el moreno.

-El sentimiento es mutuo serpiente.

La clase terminó con un Zabini callado con anotaciones que según Nymphadora vendrían en el examen; una pelirroja agradecida con su mejor amiga, una castaña disfrutando los últimos momentos con su sostén favorito y un Draco Malfoy que no cabía de la felicidad.

-Bueno jóvenes quiero para la próxima clase un pergamino de 30x50 cm sobre el capítulo 15... Oh vamos no sean quejicas, apenas y les dejo tareas.

-Bueno creo que es hora de pagar Granger –Draco comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias.

-Hermione no tienes que...

-Un trato siempre es un trato -interrumpió la castaña. Se puso la túnica.

-Para la próxima voy a coserte la boca Zabini. Por cierto me encanta tu nuevo corte Herms -Tonks pasó junto a ellos seguido de Harry quien cargaba el portabebé con Teddy y un Ron fastidiado que traía el bolso y los libros de su profesora/amiga.

-Gracias - sonrió la castaña - los alcanzamos en la sala común chicos.

-¡De acuerdo!- les gritó el chico Potter dejándolas solas con las dos serpientes.

-No quiero ver ondear mi sostén en el patio como si fuera una bandera o que lo subastes con algún chico de primero Malfoy –Hermione le advirtió mientras deslizaba los tirantes por sus brazos, metió la mano en su túnica evitando que los dos Slytherin le vieran el desnudo pecho. Con todo el dolor de su corazón entrego su sostén favorito- te odio con todo mi corazón hurón. Y tu Zabini más te vale cumplir tu palabra o te advierto que la pagarás muy caro.

-Le quitas la diversión a todo Granger.

-Blaise –reprendió el rubio- cumple el trato. Un placer hacer negocios contigo Granger –Draco le quitó la prenda gris con lazos rosa- quien diría que fueras tan cursi sabelotodo.

-Y tú un enfermo -la castaña salió del aula junto con su amiga. Blaise y el rubio no paraban de reír, era un momento tan extraño que jamás hubiera imaginado: tenía el sostén de su archienemiga sólo para él.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu nuevo trofeo? –preguntó el moreno al salir del aula junto con Malfoy.

-Tenía pensado subastarlo pero "pelo de arbusto" quita lo divertido a la vida, así que tendré que resguardarlo. Blaise tengo en mis manos un poder inimaginable.

-Lo sé amigo... ¿Puedes prestármelo?

-Conozco tus intenciones y la respuesta es no.

-¡Oh vamos hermano!

-En serio Blaise tienes un jodido problema, deberías darte una vuelta en San Mungo. Iré a mi habitación.

-De acuerdo –resopló el moreno- Te veo en un rato.

-¿Blaise? –Zabini volteó a mirarlo- ni una jodida palabra a Theodore, parece que quisiera pasarse al lado de San Potty últimamente.

-Como digas hermano.

Draco caminó triunfantemente hacía la torre de premios anuales, llevaba en su mochila una prenda que cambiaría su vida... Y sus sentimientos aunque él no tuviera la menor idea...

* * *

Xxxx

¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal disfruto mucho a este Blaise, no me gusta que lo pinten de tonto, es gracioso pero no pienso hacerlo deschabetadito.

Tenemos a una serpiente un tanto pervertida ¿no lo creen? Como mini spoiler les digo que Draco irá juntando todos los sucios secretos para joder a Hermione… _¿pero qué tal si ella lo jode primero?_ Todavia no saquen conclusiones chicas.

Los capitulos al principio no serán tan largos, pero lo irán conforme avance la historia.

A las que quieran agregarse al grupo en fb solo busquen:

 **Sutilezas_ DramioneFanFics** y manden solicitud, yo trato de agregarlas inmediatamente. Subiré pequeños resúmenes de lo que tratará el siguiente capítulo, ahorita me fue imposible porque mi hija absorbe la mayor parte de mi tiempo y tampoco soy taaaan buena editando así que ahí le hago mi luchita.

Saludos.

MeL.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy subiendo rapidito el capitulo, porque ya casi voy de salida.

Gracias por sus reviews animándome a continuar esta loca historia.

Capítulo dedicado a:

 **Serena Princesita Hale, SALESIA, Madamme M, phoenix1993, RbBlack, Alma, lizzie gza, , ElaSalvatoreCMG, Sly Jeagerjaques, .HR, Pauli Jean Malfoy, amargaritasgarcian, Nay GM, y una chica que dejo en guest.**

 **Fantasmitas y chicas que me leen desde las sombras, las animo a dejar review.**

Recuerden que los personajes pertenecientes al mundo de HP son de JKR. Pero esta historia, es solo MIA.

 **Reeditado**

A disfrutar.

* * *

Xxxx

Capítulo tres: Oh mujer de piernas largas, exquisitas, perfectas. Que juegan a esconderse de mí...en tu vestido de Santa Granger.

Unas piernas torneadas deberían considerarse un pecado, y Draco Malfoy había pecado infinidad de veces. Las había tocado, besado, arañado, mordido y estrujado desde que tenía trece años.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que no debía perder la cabeza por un par de piernas bonitas, desafortunadamente, no había hecho mucho caso a ese aviso y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.  
No podía dejar de pensar en las piernas de Granger desde hace unos días que la encontró tumbada boca abajo en su sala común mientras leía "ese" libro despreocupadamente. Su falda se había subido un poco, dejando ver los apetecibles muslos blancos que tenía esa comelibros.

Esas _piernas de infarto_ , como ahora las llamaba, comenzaban a hacer estragos en su vida cotidiana. Apenas y podía concentrarse en clase cuando veía como esa maldita tela subía unos centímetros más allá de sus rodillas. Pero Draco Malfoy no era el único chico que se había percatado de eso, no. El lelo de McLaggen también observó las piernas de Granger caminar hacia la mesa del comedor; Jefferson un Ravenclaw de sexto, le había roto el bolso para que Granger se agachara a recoger sus libros, después de haberla observado, Draco lo puso a escupir babosas como esa ves con Weasley… y por supuesto, no podía faltar en el conteo, la estúpida comadreja, como era llamado últimamente Ron. El chico de pelo zanahoria se la había comido con la mirada muchísimas veces. Draco gruñó con el recuerdo y el pergamino que tenía en la mano quedó destrozado en segundos.

-¿Te sucede algo Draco? –Pansy se sentó a su lado, poniendo sus pergaminos en la mesa de la biblioteca.

-Nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Si –gruñó el chico.

-De acuerdo –contestó la chica con un bostezo- crees que puedas...

-La verdad es que si me pasa algo Pansy y no tengo la maldita idea de qué hacer con eso.

-Correcto. Cuéntale a tú mejor amiga quien es la chica que te trae loco -Pansy hizo a un lado sus pergaminos, escuchar que Draco "incorregible" Malfoy estaba enamorado era mejor que hacer los deberes.

-Antes de que tu cerebro empiece a maquinar historias Pansy, no estoy enamorado de nadie.

-Vaya chasco –frunció el ceño la morena- si se trata de recomendarte a alguna chica fácil, te diré que no.

-No, no es eso... Si se trata de una chica –susurró el rubio- pero no, no la amo ni me pienso casar con ella.

-Me conformo... Desembucha.

-No dejo de pensar en una chica del colegio y quiero, no, _necesito_ sacármela de la cabeza ya mismo. Verla caminar por los pasillos con ese par de piernas está por terminar de matarme.

-Espera… creo que no te sigo. ¿Sólo te gustan sus piernas? –preguntó una confusa Pansy.

-Y su cintura, sus pechos, su trasero... Incluso su cabello, a veces quisiera –susurró aún más- quisiera olerlo y enterrar mis dedos...

-¿Pero ella no te gusta?

-Sentimentalmente no... Físicamente ¡oh por Salazar sí! Me fascina.

-¿Y por qué no satisfaces tus instintos Draco? ¡Por Merlin eres un chico! ¿Eso hacen ustedes no?

-No es tan sencillo...

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –la chica intentó hacer una voz sexy pero no lo logró, causando las risas entre las dos serpientes- ¡iugh no! Gracias a Morgana jamás serás mi tipo.

-Lo sé –Draco suspiró- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-Si es meramente físico satisfácelo Draco... _Pero_ , porque siempre hay un pero. Si esto que sientes por ella comienza a volverse más intenso no temas arriesgarte. La guerra terminó, puedes reiniciar tu vida y sería maravilloso que encuentres una chica con la que compartirla. ¿Crees que tu madre adore a la chica de piernas sexies?

-Probablemente –sonrió el rubio- demonios… mi madre la amaría.

 **...**

 **.**

-¿Qué estás...? ¿Granger? –Draco corrió hacia la castaña que se encontraba en el suelo de su sala común con la mano derecha bañada en sangre, su rodilla tampoco lucía bien- ¿qué carajos pasó?

-Un accidente. No es nada grave.

-¿No? Y por eso tuviste que masacrar un... ¿Perfume?

-¿Estaba enojada ok? Sólo lo tiré e inminentemente se hizo añicos y al recoger los pedazos me he cortado la mano.

-¿Y no pudiste hacerlo con la varita?

-Estaba enojada –refunfuñó la castaña.

-De acuerdo... Ven vamos a curarte.

-Yo puedo sola, muchas gracias.

-¿Y con que mano piensas sostener la varita? ¿Lo ves? Ahora acércate, curaré tu mano –Draco levitó hacia ellos un pequeño botiquín con pociones sanadoras, aplicó un ungüento que cerró enseguida la herida de la chica Granger. Odiaba hacerla del chico bueno, pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que aprovechara esta situación- ya está. Ahora... Creo que... Deberías... Amm…Tu _pierna_ Granger.

-¿Dónde quieres que la ponga? –La chica estaba sentada frente a él, Draco levantó la ensangrentada pierna y la puso sobre su propio muslo.

-Tienes algunos vidrios enterrados.

-¿Me dolerá verdad? –Hermione cerró los ojos evitando ver la herida.

-Se supone que los Gryffindor son valientes.

-Y lo somos... ¡Auch!

-Godric debe sentirse orgulloso de ti en estos momentos comelibros –Draco sentía morirse, las piernas de la chica en verdad eran suaves. Quizás Salazar tampoco se sentiría muy orgulloso de él si lo viera manosear las piernas de una hija de muggles.

-¡Mi vestido se ha arruinado! –suspiró melancólica la castaña.

-Tu vestido ya estaba arruinado Granger, jamás vi un vestido más feo que el que traes puesto. Parece de abuela.

-Mi abuela lo hizo para mí, idiota.

-Quizás sólo lo sacó de su armario y te lo regalo Granger. ¿Quién usa vestidos amarillos ahora? Además míralo está tan largo que te hace lucir como la Inmaculada Santa Granger, patrona de las vírgenes.

-Es porque es recatado.

-Luces como la directora de un colegio estrictamente para brujas... Hasta la "cara de pasa" luce mejores vestidos.

-No le digas así a McGonagall... Y uso faldas y vestidos debajo de la rodilla porque no me gusta mostrar las piernas.

-¿Que?

-Ya lo dije... ¿No me gusta ok? Venimos al colegio a estudiar, no a una pasarela de moda. Eso de andar _provocando_ no va conmigo.

-¿Provocando? Ahora si lo he escuchado todo.

-¿No crees que pueda hacerlo? –Hermione se levantó enojada del asiento- vas a tragarte tus palabras hurón.

-Oh vamos Granger era una broma.

-Buenas noches –la chica azotó la puerta. El rubio suspiró ¿sería capaz Granger "la virgen" de cumplir sus amenazas?

 **...**

 **.**

-¿Qué dices?

-Que si me pasas la torta de arándanos –gruñó Theodore- ¿qué carajos te sucede? Llevas días actuando raro.

-Quizás necesita un buen polvo- Blaise comentó como si nada - nada como el sexo para liberar la tensión.

-Por supuesto -Draco lo cortó- dime Blaise, ¿qué chica del colegio quiere salir conmigo ahora que soy un apestado?

-Pues conozco algunas que podrían, aunque te recomiendo que le pongas una bolsa en la cabeza y uses tu imaginación para creer que es una belleza.

-Eso es enfermo Blaise –Pansy bajó la revista que leía- si es casi un troll ¿por qué querrías salir con ella?

-Mínimo debe tener buenas tetas, o en su defecto unas bonitas piernas, de esas kilométricas –se excusó el moreno.

-Y hablando de piernas... –Pansy interrumpió con una malvada sonrisa- traigo una duda que me viene carcomiendo de días.

-Si tiene que ver con chicas, tú suéltalo –le animó Zabini.

-Estaba leyendo una revista francesa sobre las brujas de la farándula que tienen las mejores piernas. Así que me pregunté, en este aburrido colegio, ¿quiénes son las chicas con las piernas más sexies? –Preguntó inocentemente- Yo tengo algunas candidatas pero quería corroborar con ustedes.

-¿Por qué tu cerebro hace esa clase de preguntas? –Gruñó el rubio- ¿piensas cambiarte de bando?

-Para nada cariño, soy una chica muy segura de sexualidad, adoro el pen... Es decir los chicos. No me miren así, ¿ustedes si pueden hablar abiertamente sobre sexo pero yo por ser mujer no puedo?

-¡No!- le contestaron los tres chicos con una mirada de enojo.

-Debo conseguirme amigas... –bufó la pelinegra- ¿Entonces a quienes nominan ustedes?

-Ahora que lo dices –Blaise se rascó la barbilla- yo nominaría a Anabell Gibbs, quinto curso, Ravenclaw, es bateadora en el equipo de Quidditch.

-Blaise esa chica tiene piernas muy masculinas –Theo hizo una mueca de asco.

-Es porque es deportista.

-Su voz es gruesa... Como la de Gregory. Tus gustos comienzan a preocuparme cada día más.

-El hecho de que sea deportista no quiere decir que tenga que parecerse a un chico –Pansy hizo muecas- voy a arrepentirme toda la vida por decir esto, pero hasta Miss weasel tiene un mejor cuerpo que Gibbs.

-Es porque ella es perfecta.

-Es de Gryffindor Blaise –Pansy gruñó - no me digas después que "Nerdi Granger" te parecerá atractiva.

-Pues desde que terminó con la comadreja se ve mejor que nunca –Blaise se metió un pedazo de panqueque a la boca- debeshhh adshmitiglo.

-Granger nunca fue fea –Theodore agregó un poco de miel a su ensalada de frutas- quizás necesitaba un poco más de _estilo_ pero ahora luce muy bien.  
Y antes de que empiecen a pensar cosas que no son, soy más de rubias que de morenas –puntualizó el moreno.

-Sigue siendo Granger –Draco gruñó.

-Granger con un buen par de piernas –Blaise le señaló con el tenedor.

-Interesante –Pansy susurró.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de las piernas de Granger? Se me va el apetito.

-Podríamos hablar de su bien torneado trasero o ese par de pechos que...

-Muchas gracias Blaise –Draco se levantó de la mesa.

-Vamos Draco estaba bromeando.

-Los veo en clase –el rubio contestó con un gruñido y salió del comedor.

-¿Y a éste que le sucede?

-Les dije que llevaba días actuando de lo más extraño –Theodore suspiró- quizás Blaise tiene razón y la falta de sexo lo está poniendo insoportable. Granger me ha dicho que se encierra por horas en su habitación y hasta le ha contestado con gruñidos cada que la ve.

-Theo cuanto tiempo tiene Granger que decidió cambiar su estilo –Pansy preguntó inocentemente mientras ojeaba "corazón de bruja".

-Poco después de que terminó con la comadreja, ¿por qué?

-Curiosidad ya sabes...el cambio le sienta _bien_ –la morena fijó la vista en la mesa de los Gryffindor, Hermione Granger y la chica Weasley comenzaban a salir del comedor. Escaneó a la comelibros y observó que además de remarcar sus atributos con un uniforme hecho a su medida, la Gryffindor poseía unas muy torneadas piernas. _¿Sería capaz Draco de enamorarse de la Nerd más insufrible del mundo?_

 **…**

 **.**

-Esto no puede estar pasándome… -Draco gruñó aventando la puerta de la torre de premio anual. Estaba cansado y harto de todo lo que comenzaba a pasarle con respecto a la chica Gryffindor. Él no podía confundirse, no. Él era Draco Malfoy, descendiente de dos grandes familias de sangre completamente pura. No podían existir casos de magos puros con sentimientos hacia mestizos o muggles o hijos de muggles… bueno, en esta categoría no entraba su tía Andrómeda, o su prima Nymphadora o su tío Sirius…

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces Malfoy? –la dueña de sus pensamientos se encontraba frente a él, luciendo esas maravillosas piernas que algún jodido dios le había otorgado, en unos diminutos shorts. Granger arreglaba las uñas de sus pies, _vaya_ –pensó el chico- _quien hubiera imaginado que la mudblood pudiera ser femenina_ \- te hice una pregunta serpiente albina. No eres dueño de la torre así que deja de azotar puertas. Respeta un poco la historia del colegio.

-Merlín… ¿no puedes quedarte callada unos segundos Granger? Le provocas más dolor a mi cabeza. Además, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Prácticamente vives en la biblioteca, así que si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías largarte ya?

-No quiero estar en la biblioteca –la castaña se quitó los audífonos de sus orejas, su voz sonaba triste- Ronald y Lavender siguen ahí comiéndose a besos como si no fuera un mañana.

-Un espectáculo desagradable –Draco fingió vomitar- ahora entiendo por qué estás aquí.

-Si… aquí estoy.

-No tienes por qué esconderte de esos dos Granger.

-No me escondo, solo no quiero verlos. Por lo que decidí emplear las horas en consentirme un rato. ¿Qué tal quedaron? –la morena le mostró sus dedos de los pies de forma juguetona- _olivo de una tarde otoñal_. Nunca he entendido porque le ponen esos nombres, es verde olivo. Simple.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando Granger?

-Olvídalo chico hurón. Ah eso si lo entendiste.

-Tus chistes son pasados de época Granger. Deberías actualizarte. Por cierto –el rubio se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Tengo bastante curiosidad en el objeto muggle que tienes entre las manos. ¿Qué se supone es eso?

-¡Oh te encantará! –Hermione se puso un audífono en su oreja izquierda y colocó el otro en Malfoy- es un reproductor de cds, los muggles lo llaman discman. Reproduce música.

-¿La música cabe en esa caja? ¿Cómo?

-Tecnología Malfoy. Aunque no lo creas los muggles se las han ingeniado bien sin magia ¿no lo crees? Estas tiras van en tus orejas y se llaman audífonos. De ahí se escucha la música que está en la caja. ¿Geniales verdad?

-Ajá –Draco tragó saliva. Las piernas suaves, largas y cálidas de la castaña estaban muy cerca de él, su mano derecha rozaba ligeramente con ellas. Hermione no se había percatado, por supuesto.

-¿Y que se supone que estas escuchando? –preguntó un curioso Draco, necesitaba distracción. Por lo que decidió prestar atención a la música, no estaba del todo mal y la letra poco a poco empezó a tener sentido para él.

-Es el hit del momento… _Iris_. –sonrió la castaña- Creo que comienza a ser de mis favoritas –Hermione se pegó a un costado del rubio, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la letra de la canción.

-Creo que también de las mías Granger –contestó con un susurro el rubio. No cabía duda, esa chica de piernas perfectas, se estaba colando en los pensamientos del elitista sangre pura Draco Malfoy.

" _And I don't want the world to see me_ _  
_ _Because I don't think that they'd understand_ _  
_ _When everything's made to be broken_ _  
_ _I just want you to know who I am"…_

* * *

Xxxx

 _Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,_ _  
_ _porque no creo que ellos lo entendieran,_ _  
_ _cuando todo se hace para romperse,_ _  
_ _solo quiero que sepas quién soy._

 _Iris. Goo goo dolls_

Quise subirlo mas temprano, pero me fue imposible. ¿Les gustó? Recuerden que la historia está basada en el año de 1998, así que esa canción, si era uno de los hits del momento.

Quiero disculparme por no haber podido responder sus reviews, prometo hacerlo en estos días chicas.

Besos y abrazos.

MeL.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo para todas ustedes hermosas, mil y un gracias por todo su apoyo:

 **Gred-y-Feorge, Sly Jeagerjaques, phoenix1993, lizzie gza, ElaSalvatoreCMG, ElaSalvatoreCMG, SALESIA, Alice Marie Fray, , Pauli Jean Malfoy, Alma, Pato, anllyvero y .HR. Chica que me dejaste en Guest gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar.**

Ya saben los personajes de HP son de JKR PERO la historia es completamente mia.

Saludos.

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro: Soy Draco Malfoy... Y soy un adicto.**

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que la maldita de Granger lo estaba ignorando. La había visto en clases, en el comedor, incluso la había seguido a la biblioteca y la estúpida impura ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.  
Estaba muy enojado, él era un Malfoy y ninguna hija de muggles iba a ignorarlo.

Caminó dando zancadas por los pasillo restándole puntos a los de primer grado. Aun cuando todo mundo lo señalara como un jodido apestado, los recién llegados le temían, y eso le gustaba a él. Sentirse poderoso, como siempre debió ser.  
Detestaba a Lucius y esos aires de grandeza que le inculcó desde niño.

Un fuerte impacto en el pecho le hizo sacar el aire, la _estúpida dueña de sus pensamientos_ que llevaba días ignorándolo, Hermione Granger había chocado contra él.

-¡Malfoy!

-Vaya me recuerdas –gruñó el chico.

-Necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Disculpa?

-Necesito esconderme.

-¿De quién? ¿De un grupo de aurores porque te fugaste de Azkaban? O ¿los loqueros de San Mungo vienen por ti?

-Andas muy huraño está mañana –la chica frunció el ceño.

-Es mi look de los miércoles Granger.

- _Hermione..._ –una voz se escuchaba por un pasillo no muy lejano.

-¿Un admirador Granger?

-Acosador sería la palabra... Malfoy de verdad necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? Apenas y te he visto compañera de torre. No sabía si quiera que respirabas.

-Escucho una queja en tu voz... ¿Acaso me extrañaste serpiente?

-¿Yo? –Bufó el chico- para nada Granger. Ubícate.

 _-¿Dónde estás Hermione?_ –la voz se acercaba cada vez más a ellos- _ah…tú quieres jugar a las escondidas listilla._

-¿Ese no es Mclaggen?

-Si... Ayúdame.

-¿Y por qué debería?

-¡Oh Hermy!

-Por favor Malfoy…

-Maldita sea Granger-gruñó el chico- ven –la serpiente la llevó hasta un recoveco, era muy angosto por lo que apenas cabían- me debes una muy grande sabelotodo.

-Te juro que si –susurró la chica. Draco la observó con detenimiento, seguía algo acalorada, quizás por su carrera para evitar al estúpido de Mclaggen. El botón de su blusa estaba abierto, para la altura que tenía Draco, era perfecto observar el nacimiento de sus maravillosos pechos. Tragó fuertemente.

-Por... ¿Por qué te escondes de ese idiota?

-Quiere que vayamos juntos al baile de Halloween. No me mires así, ya sé que falta más de un mes para eso. Ese tipo no entiende que es no.

- _Hermy baby_...

-Nos va a encontrar.

-Por supuesto que no Granger... Merlín confía en mí –Draco la pegó más a su pecho. La castaña estaba a milímetros de él, podía sentir su aroma tan cerca... _canela_ , muy ligero por supuesto. Murmuró el hechizo para pasar desapercibidos- _fidelio_.

Estaba jodido, el aroma de Granger era embriagador, quería beberla, quería morderla en zonas nada decentes para la sociedad... Y tenía unas ganas profundas de enterrarse en ella y no dejarla huir nunca. Un pequeño gemido exhaló de los labios de ella.

Estaba disfrutando, esa estúpida disfrutaba estar cerca de él... Draco se alejó rápidamente antes de que su erección se hiciera más notable.

-Creo que se ha ido.

-Gracias Malfoy.

-Ni lo menciones Granger... _Jamás_ –el rubio se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de ella.  
Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia y quizás... Su mano amiga, le haría compañía.

 **...**

 **.**

Llevaba dos malditas semanas sin tener sexo.  
Se moría por llevarla a uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso, donde nadie pasaba por estar en "mantenimiento", meterla a uno de esos polvorientos salones y hacerla gritar hasta quedar afónica. Había intentado olvidarla, con la mayor de las Greengass pero no funcionó, Daphne gritaba como una loca sí, pero olía como si se hubiera caído a un caldero enorme lleno de perfume. Definitivamente no era Granger y su embriagante olor a dulce canela.

-Ey amigo, ¿sucede algo?

-Cosas en la cabeza Blaise nada de qué preocuparse.

-Quizás uno de estos te haga sentir mejor –el moreno mostró sutilmente una caja de cigarrillos- vamos, yo invito.

Los chicos caminaron hacia la torre de astronomía, Draco encendió su cigarro. Nicotina... Placer de los dioses... ¿Cómo es que los muggles habían creado tan perfecto veneno?

-¿Que estás celebrando Blaise?

\- A que no adivinas...

-¿Usarán tu cerebro con motivos meramente investigativos?

-Quisieras... Pelirroja accedió a salir conmigo –sonrió el moreno.

-¿Tu acoso rindió frutos?

-Se llama perseverancia amigo –Blaise dio una calada al cigarrillo- Granger la animó.

-¿Que? –El rubio comenzó a toser- Granger ¿la insufrible Granger?

-Si ya sabes, trío de oro, premio anual, que tenía un nido de pájaros por cabello. Esa misma Granger.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Esperé afuera del baño y luego de gritarme que era un maldito acosador le pregunté a pelirroja sí quería tener una cita conmigo. Se puso un poco histérica... Pero Granger le dijo que debería de darme una oportunidad antes de mandarme al carajo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Zabini? ¿Una cena a la luz de las velas aquí en esta torre? Ya sabes verían las estrellas y podrías hablarle sobre las constelaciones, presumiendo tus habilidades en astronomía. Y para culminar, hablarías de tu madre y como te jodió la infancia por lo que no puedes tener una relación seria con las chicas y recurres a acostarte con medio colegio... Hasta qué la conociste a ella y te diste cuenta que es _la mujer de tu vida_ y no piensas acostarte con ninguna otra que no sea Gra... _ella_ \- Draco dio una calada muy fuerte. Se sentía... Débil. Esa maldita chica estaba entrando en terrenos peligrosos llamados "sus sentimientos"

-En realidad pensaba llevarla al dormitorio y meterle mano, pero tu idea suena mejor –Blaise comenzó a reírse- ¿te molesta si me la quedo? A Ginevra le encantará eso de una cena a la luz de las velas.

-Tengo todo un repertorio Blaise. Pregunta cuando quieras.

 **...**

 **.**

-Si... Así sigue así... No te detengas muñeca... Si... Si- respiró profundamente mientras su líquido blanquecino se mezclaba con el agua de la regadera, odiaba tener que recurrir a esto. Masturbarse. Eso era para débiles, para pubertos. No para un Malfoy.

Terminó de ducharse, cogió la camisa y con un gruñido se la puso. Granger había ganado la batalla, el pudor no debía perderse en su torre; lo que ella no sabía es que su compañero odiaba dormir con ropa interior debajo del pantalón de seda egipsia, y él había ganado _esa_ batalla.

Bajó las escaleras con perezas y la encontró en la pequeña cocineta, bailando mientras cocinaba algo que olía deliciosamente a chocolate. Draco caminó sigilosamente hacia la cocineta y apoyó sus manos en la barra, Granger tendría el susto de su vida.

-¡Jodido Merlín! –La chica se llevó la mano al pecho, luego de soltar una serie de palabras groseras- ¿pretendes causarme un infarto?

-Disculpa Granger, ¿te asusté?

-Eres un idiota.

-Cuanto lo lamento, deja tu queja en el buzón. Sabes... tengo curiosidad ¿ese baile es un especie de ritual de apareamiento? O como dirían los muggles, ¿intentas llamar a tu nave nodriza?

-No... Se llama baile de felicidad. Las personas alegres lo hacemos de vez en cuando.

-Ya... ¿Y por qué estás tan feliz? No es que me interese mucho tu vida por supuesto.

-Cosas mías hurón –Hermione depositó un pedazo de pastel frente a él y un poco de té. _Canela_. Suspiró discretamente.

-¿Y esto?

-Es veneno Malfoy, quiero esta torre para mí sola así que he decidido acabar con tu vida hurón botador.

-Muy graciosa Granger. Pero no me gusta lo dulce.

-Una pena así come. En realidad es un agradecimiento –la castaña se sonrojó- por lo que hiciste por mí hace unos días, con lo de Cormac.

-¿Te deshiciste de él? –Draco se burló- ¿cómo lo lograste?

-Le dije que ya tenía pareja. Soy una mentirosa lo sé, pero si aceptas una cita con él, cree que tiene todo el derecho a meterte mano.

-A las chicas les gusta eso Granger.

-A las chicas fáciles –le interrumpió la castaña- algunas preferimos otras cosas.

-¿No te gusta que te metan mano?

-No en la primera cita, las señoritas tenemos otros métodos –sonrió con coquetería la chica- yo soy un poco más _difícil_ de convencer –se metió un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-¿Pero no imposible?

-No imposible –contestó ella quitándose un poco de crema que tenía en los labios con la lengua, Draco tragó fuertemente, esa maldita mujer iba a matarlo de un infarto– por eso la paciencia se gratifica, las chicas difíciles sabemos que todo espera tiene su _recompensa._ ¿No lo crees así?

-¿Me estás proponiendo cosas indecorosas señorita premio anual? –preguntó con socarronería el rubio.

- _¿Moi?_ Solo fue un comentario al aire señor premio anual, así que deja de pensar, lo que sea que tu sucia mente esté tramando. Puedo oír los engranes de tu cerebro hasta aquí- la sonrisa de la chica comenzó a ponerse más seria- en realidad el motivo por retenerte aquí no es solo para darte las gracias por salvarme Malfoy.

-Ya decía yo que no podíamos tener un momento de paz Granger. ¿Quieres tu sostén de vuelta? Porque déjame decirte que hicimos un trato hace semanas.

-No seas tan chocante hurón, además sé que un trato es un trato, por más que te hayas apropiado mi sostén favorito –susurró no del todo convencida la castaña- quisiera hablar de otra cosa, no voy a andarme con rodeos. El tema central de todo esto, eres tú.

-Así que eso lo confirma todo –sonrió el chico con arrogancia- soy el centro de tu universo Granger.

-No engreído. Yo quisiera… ya, aquí voy… -Hermione tomó aire- sé lo que haces en tu habitación. No me mires así, no te espío, pero si te he escuchado Malfoy.

-¿Qué? –Draco gritó- ¿de qué estás hablando estúpida?

-Por favor Malfoy somos adultos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Todos lo hacemos, incluso la profesora McGonagall, Parvati lo hace todo el tiempo y aunque no lo creas yo también en varias ocasio…

-Granger… -el rubio sintió como si un cubo de agua helada cayera por todo su cuerpo. ¿No tenia por qué avergonzarse? Esa chica era la dueña de sus chaquetas sexuales y lo había descubierto- yo…

-La guerra nos dejó secuelas a todos Malfoy. Y llorar para desahogarte no es nada de lo que uno tenga que avergonzarse. Cuando uno llora, sient…

-Espera… ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?

-Que te he escuchado llorar en tu habitación –la castaña lo miró enojada cuando Draco comenzó a partirse de la risa- ¡oye estoy hablando en serio!

-Y yo me rio en serio Granger –oh bendita inocencia de la castaña- ¿puedo preguntarte de donde sacas que yo me la paso llorando cual niña de Gryffindor en mi habitación?

-¡No te burles de mi casa, idiota! Vamos Malfoy te he escuchado gemir en tu habitación o incluso en el baño. Mira si no me quieres decir no importa, pero si necesitas un hombro… aquí estoy para ti -¡Salazar bendito! ¿Esa mujer no se daba cuenta de la doble invitación que le otorgaba?

-Lo… lo tomaré en cuenta Granger.

-Maravilloso, ahora te daré algo que va a reconfortarte mucho. Cierra los ojos, no te muevas Malfoy –Draco observó cómo lentamente Hermione Granger se acercaba hasta él. _Por favor que sea una mamada…_ pero jamás llegó. Al contrario, sintió unos delicados y cálidos brazos alrededor de él. La comelibros lo estaba abrazando. Draco respiró profunda y discretamente el adictivo olor a canela que despedía la morena. Se sentía _en las nubes_ , jamás había sido abrazado por una chica (que no fuera su madre o Pansy) de esa forma: empatía, gratitud, compañerismo _¿quizás cariño?_ Muchas formas sutiles de decir "estoy aquí para ti".

-Ammm Granger… -el rubio intentó cortar esa afectiva muestra, antes de que su travieso miembro se pusiera afectuoso contra la pierna de su compañera.

-Sí, lo siento –contestó con un leve sonrojo la chica- bueno… creo que ya es hora de ir a nuestras _respectivas habitaciones_ y dormir –la castaña con un movimiento de su varita dejó la cocina impecable- Tomaré una ducha y me iré a la cama. Que pases buenas noches Malfoy, hay más pastel en el frigorífico por si deseas –el chico observo a la castaña subir los escalones tarareando una canción, la conversación lo había dejado nockeado, _¿era su imaginación o la maldita Gryffindor se le había insinuado?_ –por cierto ¿utilizaste hoy yerbabuena?

-No que yo recuerde –Draco la miró extrañado- ¿por qué la pregunta?

-No me di cuenta en que momento mi amortentia cambió, ya no huele a dentífrico de menta –la castaña sonrió- ¿muy curioso verdad?

-Mucho Granger –Draco la observó perderse hacia su habitación. Suspiró. Él tampoco supo en que momento había cambiado su amortentia "libros nuevos, mar y un ligero olor a _canela_ "

Quizás necesitaba eso que los muggles llaman "rehabilitación por adicción". Estaba dopado y aturdido, esa maldita sangresucia lo obligaba a recaer cada día y si no hacía algo podía morir de sobredosis.

* * *

Xxxx

¿Que les pareció? Recuerden chicas que Hermione no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Draco, no es que sea torpe, es que de plano no se imagina lo que sucede con este rubio, así que no sean malitas con ella.

Perdonen que sea tan cortante pero acabo de empezar a trabajar y me tomé unos 5 minutos para poderles subir el capi. Quienes quieran agregarse el grupo en fb busquen el link de mi perfil (adelantos y fotos).

Les mando un beso enorme y si se puede un draco malfoy para cada una.

MeL.


	5. Chapter 5

Otro capítulo más para ustedes chicas bellas… dándoles muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura.

Dedicándoles con mucho cariño este capítulo a quienes se tomaron tiempo de dejarme sus reviews:

 **phoenix1993** **,** **Leslie,** **Alma,** **lizzie gza** **,** **SALESIA,** **Pauli Jean Malfoy** **,** **Veronika-BlackHeart** **,** **.HR** **,** **RbBlack** **y una pequeña Guest.**

*si no les contesté a alguna en verdad lo lamento, ando atareada y ahora con mi nuevo empleo, es un poco complicado dividirme entre mamá, psicóloga y escritora.

PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO HP SON EXCLUSIVOS DE JKR.

ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE UNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A MI.

 **Que la disfruten.**

* * *

Xxxx

Capítulo cinco: Granger, las chicas grandes no lloran... Por comadrejas.

Por primera vez en toda su maldita vida estudiantil, Hermione faltaba a clases.  
Draco estaba un tanto... preocupado. Esa chica no podía romper su récord de asistencia, algo debió haber pasado. Se le hizo extraño porque todavía la vio feliz de la vida enfrascada en un obeso libro en la biblioteca muy temprano.  
Incluso Tonks se quedó intrigada, pero no dijo más.  
Draco intentó buscar respuesta disimuladamente en la cara del marcado Potter, pero nada. Miss Weasel tampoco tenía ni idea. Observó que Weasley traía fracturada la nariz, según los rumores se estampó contra una puerta y Severus que lo vio todo, le dijo a Pomfrey que lo curara al estilo muggle por dañar propiedad mágica y le bajó 30 puntos.

-¿Dónde jodidos estás? -susurró para sí mismo.

-¿Draco vamos a tener entrenamiento hoy?- Blaise se sentó detrás de él- el clima allá afuera está terrible, pero si tú quieres...

-¿Qué dices? - el rubio lo miró confuso- ¿me estabas hablando?

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo lamento Blaise, traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Quizás necesites... ya sabes -Blaise hizo la señal como si se estuviera masturbando.

-A veces me pregunto por qué carajo sigo siendo tu amigo.

-¡Eres un completo guarro Blaise! -Pansy volteó los ojos- si tantas ganas _tienes_ ¡ve a un baño!

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no lo decía por mí...

-Que desagradable eres- la Slytherin se alejó de ellos dejando a un sonrojado Blaise; Theodore y Draco se partían de la risa.

-Idiotas.

-Te dicho mil y un veces que no seas tan descriptivo.

-Cállate Theo.

-Y entonces... ¿Qué tal tu cita?- el chico Nott cambió de tema.

-Excelente -sonrió el moreno- pelirroja y yo la pasamos tan bien que creo que voy a pedirle una segunda.

-Espera... ¿Qué coño estás diciendo? -Draco susurró- _no puedes_ estar hablando en serio Blaise.

-Hablo muy en serio. Esa chica _me gusta_.

-Es la novia del héroe nacional.

-Se dieron un tiempo -Blaise les contestó bastante irritado- así que dejen de decir que son pareja porque _no lo son_.

-De acuerdo Blaise no tienes por qué molestarte.

-Mensaje captado Zabini -Draco se enderezó en su asiento, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras acababa de llegar. Severus había sobrevivido, tenía unas cuantas magulladuras, en el cuerpo, su rostro tenía una enorme cicatriz que abarcaba gran parte de la cara y su pierna izquierda había sido remplazada por una prótesis muggle, pero de ahí en fuera seguía siendo el mismo Severus Snape de siempre.

-Callados y sentados. ¿Tengo que repetirlo señor Finnegan? 10 puntos menos por tardar tanto.

-Profesor -la chica Weasley se acercó hasta él- Hermione no podrá venir a clase -susurró la pelirroja- sin embargo ella me pidió que le entregara su...

-Como siempre la señorita Granger haciéndola de sabelotodo aún sin su presencia -gruñó Snape y le quitó los pergaminos. Draco fingió que se le había caído su set de plumillas y trató de escuchar lo posible la conversación entre su profesor y la chica Weasley- ...y dígale que no vale la pena. Ahora vaya a su asiento antes de que le quite puntos.

-Si profesor.

-Para esta clase necesito que todos estén con las parejas que les asigné al principio de curso, así que tienen diez segundos para tomar sus respectivos asientos. Señor Finnegan ¿quiere que la baje puntos de nuevo?

-Profesor -Draco interrumpió- no tengo ni la menor idea de donde está Granger.

-La señorita Granger nos ha regalado la mejor clase posible... _No vendrá_. Así qué puedes retirarte. Pídele los apuntes a Zabin... A Nott. Espero que Granger y tu presenten un mejor trabajo, que el resto de mi afortunada clase.

-Sí señor.

-Ahora largo -masculló Severus- página 33 jóvenes.

Draco tomó su mochila y salió del aula. Estaba dudoso, ¿la sabelotodo estaría en la torre que compartían? No lo pensó dos veces y caminó hacia ella. El cuadro de una pequeña ninfa lo recibió.

-¿Te gusta mi vestido?

-Tengo que entrar -gruñó el rubio.

-Te hice una pregunta -la chiquilla no tendría ni once años pero era demasiado exasperante para Draco- ¿verdad que está precioso? Yo misma lo hice.

-Si te contesto que sí, ¿me dejarás pasar mocosa?

-Por supuesto.

- _Si_ -gruñó el rubio- me gusta tu vestido.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-¡A mí también!

-Esto no puede estar pasándome –masculló bastante exasperado el muchacho- ¿Ya me dejarás pasar?

-No -la niña comenzó a reírse- no me diste la contraseña guapo.

-Porque no me las has pedido.

-Que torpe soy entonces.

-Éyone...

-Eres un amargado dragón Malfoy -refunfuñó la ninfa- ¿contraseña?

-"Aestatis somnia".

-Pasa... _Cara de culo_ -susurró la pequeña Éyone. Draco bufó y aventó su mochila a uno de los sillones. Ese maldito cuadro lo sacaba de quicio con una facilidad.

Un ruido provenía de la habitación de Granger, Draco sostuvo fuertemente su varita. Nadie más tenía acceso a la torre, esperaba que fuera ella y no otra cosa. Subió los escalones de uno en uno evitando el menor ruido posible. Se escuchaban sollozos, ¿Granger estaría herida?  
Draco abrió la puerta de un tirón con la varita en alto. Su recámara había sido destrozada.

-¡Apártate de ella ahora mismo!

-¿Malfoy? -Hermione Granger lo veía desde su cama asombrada- ¿estás loco? Baja tu varita ahora mismo.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-El que destrozó tu habitación. ¿Te están amenazando Granger? ¿Está aquí?

-En verdad estás paranoico -la chica se sorbió la nariz- aquí no hay nadie más que yo y mi patética existencia. Ahora por favor lárgate de mi habitación.

-¿Entonces qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-No te interesa.

-Eres mi compañera de clases y no llegaste. Snape me despachó, así que me interesa saber porque no estoy en defensa contra las artes oscuras en estos momentos -gruñó fastidiado el rubio.

-Malfoy por favor...

-Habla sabelotodo. ¿Qué te ha dejado así?

-¿No lo dejarás pasar verdad?

-No.

-Fue Ronald... -Hermione se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el ventanal- ni siquiera sé por qué voy a decírtelo, pero siento una opresión en el pecho y necesito sacarlo.

-No voy a burlarme Granger. No soy tan cabrón como piensas.

-Pues me diste otra perspectiva desde segundo año.

-Lo prometo -la miró el rubio- quiero escucharte Granger.

-De acuerdo -suspiró la castaña- venía saliendo de la biblioteca y recordé que había quedado con Neville en uno de los invernaderos. Se me había hecho tarde así que tomé un atajo. Corrí por todo el pasillo del segundo piso y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras una puerta se abrió y de ella salió una chica de Ravenclaw bastante despeinada y colorada. Su uniforme estaba desfajado, definitivamente esa… _coqueta_ … no estaba recitando poesía. Detrás de ella a las risas, estaba Ron.

-Espera un segundo... ¿No que weasel te dejó por Brown?

-...Al parecer ahora se le da mucho eso de las infidelidades -susurró la castaña.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, hasta que la chica le dio un beso y salió corriendo de ahí. Era de quinto Malfoy. Ron engañó a Lavender con una niña ¡de quince años!

-Con una _loca_ querrás decir. Pero eso que tiene que ver con que estés aquí con el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar. Tú estás mejor sin la comadreja, Granger. Él se lo pierde.

-Lo sé, por esa razón yo no le dije nada y seguí caminando lo más rápido posible. Me alcanzó y dijo que quería hablar conmigo. ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él! Pero se puso a lloriquear y no tuve más remedio que darle la oportunidad de explicarse -pequeñas lágrimas escurrían del rostro de la chica- y cuando me di cuenta él estaba gritándome que todo era mi culpa. Que yo le había dejado un vacío en el corazón y que no encontraba como llenarlo.

-Cabrón.

-Me pidió que lo perdonara y que fuera al baile con él.

-¿Que? Dime que eres más inteligente y le dijiste que no Granger.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Preferiría ir con Cormac "brazos pulposos" McLaggen que ir con Ronald. Así que le contesté con mucha clase que se fuera a la mierda. Porque jamás volvería con alguien que rompió el corazón de la peor forma posible. Y lo dejé hablando sólo.

-Estoy asombrado Granger. ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

-Me alcanzó y con toda su fuerza me arrojó contra la pared...

-¿Que?

-Me dijo que yo era una maldita _calentona_ , que yo sólo ando provocando a los hombres; que ya se había enterado que Cormac quería ir al baile conmigo y le contesté que ya tenía pareja. Se burló de mi ¿sabes? Me gritó que quien quería ir al baile con una estúpida mojigata -gruesas lágrimas cayeron- después intentó besarme a la fuerza y le rompí la nariz. Intenté correr pero él fue más rápido y me tomó del brazo para acorralarme de nuevo... Entonces Snape apareció. Le quitó 30 puntos y le dijo que sólo un cobarde haría lo que me hizo a mí.

-¿Severus lo vio todo?

-Así parece -Hermione se limpió el rostro con la manga de su informe- me dijo que tomara el resto del día que eso no iba a perjudicarme en las clases. Yo quise repelar y me amenazó con bajarme 30 puntos si yo aparecía hoy. Así que aquí estoy, en mi habitación, con los ojos tan hinchados como el sapo de Neville, llorando por un estúpido tipo que había sido uno de mis mejores amigos por siete años… ¡Prácticamente arrojó siete años de mi vida a la basura!

-Granger...

-Soy una estúpida ¿verdad? Por haberme enamorado de Ron por tantos años. Yo lo quise Malfoy, perdoné sus rabietas de niño de seis años, sus estúpidos celos cuando no éramos nada y las veces que se olvidó de mi cumpleaños. Era su mejor amiga y aun así ¡nunca lo recordaba! Y ahora resulta que soy una zorra calentona porque decidí arreglarme mejor.

-No eres una zorra calentona Granger -Draco se pegó a la pared cruzado de brazos- el hecho de que ya no utilices uniformes de talla gorda no quiere decir que seas una vulgar. En realidad te queda bien ese look.

-¿De verdad?

-Si... Ya sabes, sigues siendo una insufrible sabelotodo pero ahora te ves mejor.

-Gracias Malfoy -la castaña se sentó en su cama y comenzó a llorar. Draco no sabía qué hacer, así que dejó que sus instintos hablaran y se dejó caer a su lado. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros como consuelo. Él era un Malfoy, jamás le habían enseñado como consolar a las personas, así que sólo le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-Ya Granger no llores.

-Lo odio... Odio con todo mí ser a Ronald Weasley.

-El odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte Granger y el estúpido zanahorio no merece la pena que tengas sentimientos por él. Así que sólo elimínalo de tu vida.

-Gracias... -Hermione levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida, se veía tierna. Draco jamás pensó que una chica llorosa pudiera verse tan linda. Sus labios se encontraban a centímetros de la boca de Granger, podía sentir su aliento.

-Granger...

-¿Si? -contestó la chica con los ojos casi cerrados.

-No sé cómo... Yo... No quiero arruinar lo raro que tenemos...

-No lo harás -contestó ella con un débil susurro. Draco estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de la castaña. Su cerebro se debatía entre _"mandar a la mierda todo y besarla"_ o _"alejarse lo más pronto posible de ella y todo lo que le rodea"._ ¡A la mierda todo! Él no era un jodido chico bueno como Longbottom.

-Solo recuerda una cosa Granger… " _las chicas grandes no deben llorar por estúpidas comadrejas…_ -y en ese momento donde el cerebro se desconecta y actúas sólo por tus sentimientos, Draco Malfoy besó a su archienemiga Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

Xxxx

Lo hizo! Lo traía dentro y sus sentimientos ya comienzan a hacer un caos dentro de su cuerpo… Draco Malfoy explotó. (hasta rimó jajajaja)

Este sexy rubio JAMÁS va a ser ese príncipe azul que toda chica desea, Hermione lo sabe mas que nada.

Aunque no lo crean yo también me emociono escribiendo toda esta loca y enredada historia.

El próximo capítulo estará genial (no porque yo lo diga) es uno de los capítulos más extensos de esta historia, espero no sea el único.

¿Qué me dicen de Blaise? ¡Un amor! Creo que nuestra Ginny debe darle una oportunidad ¿no creen?

Oh si también vendrá un pequeño y picante Thuna (me gusta más Nottgood) el próximo capi, a petición de una pequeña lectora.

Saludos y un gran abrazo a todas mis lectoras.

MeL.


	6. Chapter 6

Una disculpa por no haber podido contestar los reviews, mi nuevo trabajo, el ser mamá de una pequeña que anda enfermita de tos entre otras cosas me tienen apurada.

Dándole las gracias a las preciosas chicas que dejaron sus reviews esta semana:

 **BeaGiil, Leslie32001, Alma, Serena Princesita Hale, Sly Jeagerjaques, SALESIA, phoenix1993, Veronika-BlackHeart, catrina12, hina230, Katherine Marie Zabinni, Sally Elizabeth HR Y VARIAS CHICAS QUE FIRMARON CON GUEST.**

Ya saben personajes del mundo HP SON UNICOS DE JKR.

Historia de FF es solo MIA.

¡Disfruten un capítulo de 15 cuartillas!

* * *

Xxxx

Capítulo seis: una traviesa Hermione Granger para un pervertido Draco Malfoy.

Recordaba perfectamente ese viernes... Los de Slytherin usaron de pretexto el final de la semana escolar para hacer una fiesta. Los chicos de último grado se habían divido por tareas, Draco y su grupo conseguirían el alcohol, por supuesto.  
Era una fiesta clandestina pero con reglas: menores de 14 años permanecerían en sus habitaciones, nadie que no fuera de la casa de las serpientes tenía acceso a la mazmorra y no podían hablar de eso al día siguiente.

Apoyado cerca de la mesa de las bebidas estaba nuestro encantador rubio. Él y Blaise habían experimentado con el alcohol muggle y habían creado una bebida mágica muy parecida al vodka, que estaba siendo toda una sensación entre sus compañeros de casa.

-Quizás debamos dedicarnos a esto -Blaise chocó su vaso en señal de saludo- podemos hacernos ricos.

-¿Más?

-Sólo un poco más amigo, necesito mantener a mi futura familia. Si mi próxima suegra tuvo tantas crías, tengo que esperar lo mismo de mi pelirroja.

-De verdad estás loco -Draco comenzó a reírse.

-¿Por esa chica? Oh sí. Por cierto muchas gracias por tu repertorio de citas. Le encantó lo del picnic en el bosque prohibido, las velas y luciérnagas fueron el toque de romanticismo que necesitaba. ¿Haces lo mismo con todas tus citas?

-Yo no tengo citas Blaise.

-¿Entonces como sabes que puede gustarle a una chica?

-Me acuesto con ellas... -sonrió de lado el rubio. Blaise volteó los ojos. Sabía que su amigo era un galán sexual en potencia. Él también lo había sido en su momento, pero ahora estaba interesado en la chica Weasley. Una pelinegra caminó frente a él y le quitó el vaso cuando estaba por beber.

-¿Qué jodidos te pasa Blaise?

-No me gusta que bebas.

-Pues estamos en una fiesta idiota, así que devuélveme mi bebida.

-No. Así que no insistas Pansy.

-Terminamos hace medio año imbécil ya no puedes decirme nada.

-He dicho que no- gruñó el moreno.

-¡Draco!

-Vamos Blaise no seas un cabrón -suspiró el rubio- deja que la chica se divierta.

-Gracias -Pansy le quitó el vaso- tú ya tienes a tu comadreja, déjame a mi ser feliz -la pelinegra los dejó bastante enojada.

-¿Por qué eres así con ella?

-La verdad no lo sé... Ella fue mi primer amor Draco. Quizás me cabreó el hecho de que no funcionáramos.

-¿Pero ya no sientes lo mismo? -preguntó un confuso Draco- me dijiste que te gustaba la weasel. ¿Entonces?

-Quizás heredé el corazón de condominio de mi madre -el moreno bebió de un sorbo su vaso. A los segundos se volvió a llenar- pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Dónde estabas Notty?

-Vuelve a decirme así y te castraré Blaise.

-Señoritas por favor -Draco los detuvo- yo también quiero saber dónde estabas Nott. Quedamos hace cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Con mi novia- le respondió con un gruñido el castaño. Draco y Blaise se miraron sorprendidos. Theodore regularmente odiaba a todas las personas del mundo. _¿Cómo podía estar saliendo con alguien?_

-Repite eso.

-Estaba con mi novia... Me esperaba esa reacción de Blaise, ¿pero de ti Draco? No se sí sentirme ofendido.

-Espera... ¿No eras gay? -Blaise está asombrado.

-¿Qué? - Nott pasó de pálido a un rojo muy oscuro- ¡Por supuesto que no imbécil! ¿De dónde sacaste eso idiota?

-Suelen decir cosas por los pasillos -Blaise comentó sin importancia- quien te viera tan seriecito y asocial.

-¿Quién es la afortunada? -el rubio encendió un cigarrillo.

-Lovegood.

-¿Lunática?

-Si -Nott rechinó los dientes- así que en un futuro te sugiero evites llamarla así amigo Draco. Su nombre es Luna.

-Estoy sorprendido... -Blaise volvió a beberse todo el contenido de su vaso- pero si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

-Gracias.

-¿No te preocupa un poco que tu chica vea criaturas imaginarias cuando estén en pleno acto?

-Blaise...

-A mí me preocuparía.

-Me alegro por ti Theo -Draco brindó- ya no estarás como niña de trece años espiándola por los rincones.

-Al menos yo hago algo.

-Vamos chicos -Blaise los atrapó con sus brazos- animense, ésta podría ser la mejor fiesta del año.

...

.

-De acuerdo. Quizás me equivoqué un poco.

-Muy lejos de tus expectativas Blaise -Draco se quitó la corbata, mientras se limpiaba el rostro- jamás me había sentido tan ultrajado.

-Millicent querrá morirse al despertar -Theo intentaba disimular la risa- ¿qué tal besa Draco?

-Cierra la boca Nott.

-Quizás tengamos que mejorar un poco la mezcla -Blaise interrumpió- es tan dulce que la gente se engaña porque no siente el alcohol y termina mal. ¿Qué opinas Draco?

-Me parece. No quiero que Millicent o el peor de los casos, Brown, termine violándome la próxima vez; podemos contrabandearla en la fiesta de Halloween.

-¿Para ustedes todo es negocio verdad? -preguntó con fastidio el castaño.

-Si.

-Oigan ¿qué hacemos si aparece Filch? -Blaise preguntó- tú eres premio anual y Theo es prefecto. Mi cargo como capitán de Quiddicht no me va a salvar de un castigo.

-Entonces deja de gritar para que no nos atrapen, te dije que no debías beber tanto -gruñó el rubio.

-Era una fiesta… amargado.

Los tres Slytherin se escabulleron lo más silencioso posible llegando sanos y salvos al cuadro que resguardaba la puerta de la torre.  
La pequeña ninfa canturreaba una canción mientras daba vueltas al compás de su melodía.

-¿Terminaste? -Draco le gruñó a la pequeña.

-Se supone que con todo tu _puro y aristocrático_ linaje sabrías las reglas de educación.

-¿Terminaste tu encantador baile Éyone?

-Gracias a tu interrupción no lo hice. Necesito practicar para nuestra fiesta de Halloween.

-Eres un cuadro.

-¿Y? Quiero ganarle a la señora gorda de la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo piensas...?

-Draco por favor -Theodore lo interrumpió- Blaise está algo mareado y yo necesito dormir. Éyone preciosa seguramente le ganarás a todos los cuadros del colegio porque eres talentosa, ¿pero podrías dejarnos pasar? Es tarde y Filch puede vernos.

-Claro que si Theo, por el chico más guapo de Hogwarts lo que sea -la ninfa ni siquiera pidió la contraseña- sólo no hagan mucho ruido, Hermione tiene reunión de chicas.

-¿Cómo logras eso? -Blaise preguntó asombrado mientras seguía a Draco y Theodore.

-Es el encanto Nott.

-Esperen un momento... _Fidelio._.. -Draco los hechizo para que Granger y compañía, no se dieran cuenta de su presencia- que les parece una pequeña broma.

-Espiar conversaciones no es correcto.

-No seas aguafiestas Theo -se quejó el moreno- ¿no te gustaría escuchar lo que tu novia dice de ti a sus amigas?

-Yo...

-Silencio -Draco los interrumpió- escuchen.

.

 _-Quien lo diría... Theodore Nott._

 _-Theo es un buen chico -Granger interrumpió- todo un caballero._ _  
_

 _-Y muy guapo... Tienes todo el paquete completo Luna. ¿Y qué tal es… ya sabes… en la cama?_

 _-¡Ginny!_

 _-Oh vamos Hermione sé que te mueres de curiosidad tú también. Cuenta Lunita._

 _-Pues..._

 _-No seas tímida amiga, ¿cuánto le pones a ese misterioso chico? -la pelirroja movió las cejas sugerentemente._

 _-Podría vivir toda mi vida amarrada a la base de la cama..._

 _._

Las caras de Draco y Blaise fueron todo un poema, a su lado su castaño amigo, sólo se cruzaba de brazos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Les dije... Encanto Nott.

.

 _-¡Lo sabía! -la chica Weasley no dejaba de gritar emocionada- dicen que los más callados son los mejores amantes del mundo. Toda una suertuda nuestra Lunita. Espero tener la suerte que tú... Zabini tiene una buena reputación, sólo espero que no me defraude._

 _-Ginn la base de una relación no es sólo sexo._

 _-No, pero es muy importante Hermione -la pelirroja suspiró fastidiada- mi hermano la ha cargado de mil y un formas, me duele aceptarlo porque Ron es mi familia, pero jamás te mereció Hermione. Eres demasiado para él, por eso en verdad le agradezco a Merlin que nunca se acostaron..._ _  
_

 _-¡Ginny! Eso que tiene..._

 _-¡Tiene mucho Hermione! Tu vida sexual sería toda una mierda y terminarías siendo una mujer frustrada. Y recurrirías a Leo toooodo el tiempo._ _  
_

 _-No me molestaría..._ _  
_

 _-Creo que no capto algo- la chica Lovegood frunció el ceño- ¿quién es Leo?_ _  
_

 _._

Blaise y Theodore miraron a Draco, llevaba los nudillos tan apretados que la sangre pareciera no correr.

.

 _-Hermione ¿no le has contado a Lu lo del pequeño amante que tienes escondido en tu baúl? -la chica Weasley comenzó a reír- espera necesitamos más margaritas para esto... -con un leve aplauso Ginny Weasley rellenó la copas de las chicas._

 _-A veces me pregunto por qué si eres tan buena en magia sin varita no lo canalizas para sacar extraordinarios en tus TIMOS._ _  
_

 _-No me gusta ser ñoña... Deja de desviarte del tema y cuenta Granger._ _  
_

 _-Si Granger yo también quiero saber -la chica Lovegood comenzó a reírse- ¿cómo un amante puede caber en un baúl? ¿Eso está permitido?_

 _-De acuerdo -suspiró la castaña._ _  
_

 _-Iré por Leo para que nuestra Luna lo conozca, tú cuéntale._ _  
_

 _-¡Sólo no desórdenes mi baúl Ginny! Lu, Leo no es una persona, es un objeto. Los muggles son más open mind con los temas referentes a la sexualidad, por lo que han creado un sin fin de artefactos para producir placer autoestimulándose._

 _-Vaya..._ _  
_

 _-Sí, uno de ellos es el travieso Leo, un juguetito mío que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con una curiosa Weasley._

 _-¡Oye te escuché! -la pelirroja llegó hasta ellas trayendo en la mano un pequeño pato._

 _._

-¿Qué jodidos es eso? -Blaise miraba asombrado como las chicas curioseaban ese objeto.

-Cuando mi padre decía que los muggles estaban locos tenía mucha razón... ¿No lo crees Draco? ¿Draco?

-¿Cómo esa jodida cosa puede igualar a un buen amante? ¡Es inconcebible!

-Los muggles deben tener mucho tiempo libre -Theo suspiró- a eso le atribuyo su creatividad.

-¿Y ese estúpido pato es mejor que yo? -Blaise bufó- Ginevra no debería si quiera compararme...

.

 _-Hace cosquillas. Creo que me gusta -Luna lanzó pequeñas carcajadas._

 _-Y créeme que te encantará si lo pruebas Lu. Hermione quien es tan buena amiga, me ha prometido un Leo nuevecito... El anterior fue decapitado por el estúpido de mi hermano... ¿Qué dices te animas Lunita?_ _  
_

 _-Por supuesto. ¿Lo tienes en azul Hermione?_ _  
_

 _-Bienvenida al lado oscuro Luna -la castaña comenzó a reírse a carcajadas._

 _-¿Por qué le pusiste Leo, Hermione?_

 _-Pues… -la castaña estaba un tanto sonrojada- un pequeño amor platónico que tengo._

 _-Deberías conocerlo Lu, es taaaan guapo. Rubio… ojos azules. Su nombre es Leo… Leo Dicaprio._ _Te prometo que te lo presentaremos un día, pero por ahora q_ _uisiera proponer un brindis._ _  
_

 _-Ginny te dije que no debías beber tan..._ _  
_

 _-Estoy más cuerda que nunca Hermione. Así que calla y escucha. Brindo por... Nuestra amistad. Que sea más fuerte y sólida con el paso de los años. Tanto que mis retoños algún día puedan llamarlas tías..._

.

-Los pequeños Zabini Weasley -Blaise codeó a sus amigos- no hagan compromiso los domingos chicos, los he apartado para la comida que haremos en la mansión cada semana.

-Creo que el alcohol te ha afectado terriblemente -Theodore le palmeó la espalda- y a ti también Draco, escuchar conversaciones ajenas está muy mal. Si nos descubren...

 _-Creo que debemos ir a dormir ya -Hermione bostezó- estoy un poco mareada..._

 _-También yo -bostezó la pelirroja- Además Lunita mañana tiene que comentar el partido. Huffflepuff está muy fuerte este año, ¿tienes algún pronóstico?_

 _-Ravenclaw ganará, estoy más que segura._ _  
_

 _-Entonces no tengo que preocuparme por los galeones que aposté con Ernie... ¿Les parece si continuamos la noche de chicas para mañana en la noche? Todavía hay mucho que contar._

 _-Yo no tengo ningún problema._ _  
_

 _-Yo estaré algo ocupada -la rubia interrumpió._ _  
_

 _-¿Noche de Theo?_

 _-¡Oh sí! Estaremos celebrando arduamente la victoria de mi casa..._

 _..._

 _._

Draco jugueteaba con la comida, sabía de sobra que no debería hacerlo. Narcissa le había llamado la atención desde que era un bebé: "un Malfoy no juguetea con su comida".

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese pobre puré de calabaza? -su amigo Nott se sentó frente a él, se sirvió un poco de estofado, un poco de pasta, brocoli y papas- ¿me pasas la canasta de pan? Gracias. Y si puedes cortar unas tres rodajas de pavo te lo agradecería más. ¡Estoy famélico!

-Me doy cuenta -Draco hizo una mueca de asco- ¿vas a comerte todo eso?

-¡Oh sí!

-Dos preguntas Nott. La primera: no pensaras vomitar todo eso después ¿o sí? Porque los atracones de comida son parte de los desórdenes alimenticios.

-Claro que no imbécil.

-De acuerdo. Ahora la segunda pregunta, necesito que me contestes con la verdad… ¿dónde coño estabas Nott? Llevas "perdido" desde el sábado en la noche. Tonks me ha preguntado por qué no llegaste a su clase, nos ha bajado diez puntos gracias a ti.

-¿Solo diez? Por favor Malfoy puedo recuperarlos en cualquier clase.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Festejando.

-¿Festejando qué? –lo cuestionó el rubio.

-La victoria de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué? Nott… –Draco se agarró el puente de la nariz- eso fue el sábado… ¿cómo pudiste estar celebrando…?

-Llevo amarrado a la base de la cama desde el sábado Draco… -Theodore lo interrumpió- no preguntes más.

-¡Joder con Lovegood!… -el rubio estaba más que asombrado, ¿Lunatica "la pura y virginal" en realidad era una maniática sexual? ¡Qué maldita y puta suerte la de su amigo!

-¡Chicos al fin lo encontré! –Blaise llegó hasta ellos y abrió un pesado libro ante ellos- llevo horas y prácticamente días en la biblioteca… sean muy discretos por favor… un chico de Ravenclaw me dijo que nadie más puede saberlo.

-¿Qué cojones es esto Blaise?

-Esto es _"el todo"_ chicos… en este libro, los muggles describen cómo, el qué, cuándo y dónde encontrar la liberación de lo sexual. Muy descriptivo y preciso.

-Eso es imposible –susurró Theodore.

-No mi amigo, después de leer esto, descubres que nada referente al sexo puede catalogarse como imposible.

-Joder...

-Y descubrí qué es ese famoso juguetito que tiene Granger… escuchen y aprendan caballeros: vibrador femenino, aparato cuya finalidad es producir estimulación sexual. Se evidencia mediante contracciones rítmicas en la zona genital, capaces de extenderse en todo el cuerpo, lo que resulta sumamente placentero…

En resumen, las chicas se lo insertan ahí, y oprimen un botoncito que lo hace vibrar. ¿Se dan cuenta? Con esa cosa no necesitan una polla, solo un ¡pato!

-Estamos jodidos… -susurró Draco.

-Exacto… los muggles de verdad están dementes.

-Aquí dice que su función originalmente era con fines médicos Blaise.

-Si Theo originalmente _era_ , por lo que leí, para las señoras cuarentonas histéricas que nunca se casaron o a las que sus maridos no les metían mano. Pero ahora las chicas las utilizan para no tener que acostarse con nosotros. ¿Qué cojones le pasa al mundo? ¿Quién no querría acostarse conmigo?

-¡Exacto! Tú mismo te contestaste –suspiró Theodore- Las muggles deben estar cansadas de toparse con hijos de puta como tú o como Draco que nada más las ven como aventura de una noche.

-¡Oye!

-Sabes que es cierto Blaise… - el ulular de una lechuza los interrumpió, una pequeña y gris ave sobrevolaba la mesa de los gryffindor dejando un mediano paquete sobre Hermione Granger. La leona se puso de un tono rosa bastante llamativo, tomó de la mano a la chica Weasley y salió corriendo en la búsqueda de Luna Lovegood desapareciendo del gran comedor ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-Eso fue extraño –el moreno masculló- ¡oh por Salazar Bendito! –Blaise jaló de las solapas a sus amigos creando un pequeño círculo de cabezas- Granger les había encargado uno de esos patos a las chicas recuerdan, ¡deben ser esos!

-No lo creo Blaise…

-Draco estoy más que seguro, además… -el slytherin comenzó a buscar en el libro, uno de los apartados que había separado- si aquí es, el libro también menciona que muchas parejas utilizan los vibradores para darle más estimulación a sus relaciones sexuales, como juegos, una fantasía ¿saben lo que significa? Hoy Ginevra y yo… vamos a tener el mejor puto sexo de la vida –susurró el chico- soy un suertudo cabrón.

-Luna también lo ha pedido –Theo tragó grueso- maldita sea pensé que ya no vería las cuerdas por esta semana, necesito comer más.

Blaise no cabía de la emoción; Theodore solo siguió sirviendo más comida a su plato y Draco… Draco no estaba seguro de lo que hacer.

Habían pasado unos días desde que había besado a Hermione en su habitación, las cosas, lógicamente, se hicieron un tanto extrañas para ellos, evitaban encontrarse en la sala común, en clase hacían como si no se conocieran. No tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar con ella. Desafortunadamente para él, no había un libro que te dijera lo que debes hacer después de besar a tu archienemiga de siete años, de la que ya estás enamorado y a la que te quieres coger, por supuesto… suspiró fastidiado.

-Iré a mi sala común.

-¿No llegarás a dormir? –preguntó Blaise sin dejar de leer su nuevo libro favorito.

-No, necesito estar solo.

-De acuerdo –contestó el moreno.

-Provecho Theo.

-Nogs vemogs degspuégs Dwaco – el chico Nott siguió engullendo, sin prestar mucha atención, al doble sentido de la oración.

-Theo ¿cómo puedes comer tanto? ¿Estás bien?

-Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías Blaise…

…

.

Draco llevaba algunas horas dándole vueltas a su cabeza sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa semana. Su madre le había enviado una carta dónde le proponía conocer más a las chicas Greengass, una de esas "chicas con clase" podría ser, por qué no, la futura señora Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy se moriría si supiera la verdad sobre esas "chicas con clase". Draco jamás elegiría a alguna de esas _bellezas huecas_.

Después estaba Granger… Granger y su culo perfecto, Granger con un buen par de tetas, Granger con unas piernas kilométricas y perfectas, Granger y su adictivo olor a canela, Granger y sus postrecitos deliciosos (aunque él no lo admitiera), Granger y sus suaves y dulces labios… ¡maldita sea! Granger, Granger y siempre Granger, ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de esa peligrosa mujer? Arrugó el pergamino que había encontrado al llegar a su sala común, Hermione le había escrito que no llegaría a dormir. Para Draco esa frase lo tranquilizó un poco, no quería verla y enfrentarse al "tenemos que hablar de lo que hicimos".

Y para cereza del pastel, estaba el nuevo secreto oscuro… de Granger, por supuesto. No podía agregarle ese detalle a la lista de las cosas que le gustaban de esa chica, ¡por Merlín! Cualquier chico se mojaría inmediatamente al saber que la dueña de tus chaquetas mentales ¡se masturba también!

Quién se hubiera imaginado que siempre correcta Hermione Granger se toca por placer… lo único que no le gustaba, era que el famoso pato tuviera el nombre de un chico… que definitivamente no era él. Tenía que conocer a ese famoso Dicaprio.

Una pequeña idea pasó por su cabeza… Hermione no llegaría esa noche a dormir. ¿Y si…?

Draco corrió rápidamente las escaleras y con un _alohomora_ entró a la habitación de la chica. Observó que la recamara estaba pulcramente limpia y ordenada. El chico tuvo mucho cuidado en no dejar ninguna huella de haber estado ahí. Recorrió los estantes de sus libros, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común. Abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda. Solo encontró ropa interior, sosa ropa interior de algodón. _–"¿Qué esperabas Draco, encaje y minúsculas tangas?"_ \- pensó el chico. Cerró rápidamente el cajón sintiéndose un completo pervertido pero al alejarse, una de las mangas de la túnica se atoró en el segundo cajón abriéndolo casi del todo.

- _Carajo…_ \- en su interior, Draco pudo observar lo que tanto andaba buscando:

Hermione tenía una pequeña colección de ropa interior, muy diferente a la del primer cajón. Encontró sostenes negros, con encajes, algunos tenían pequeños moños que los hacían ver coquetos. No había tangas, Granger jamás usaría cosas tan vulgares como las tangas, pero sus interiores eran tan sensuales, que las tangas se sentirían opacadas enseguida. Sus ojos encontraron al compañero de su querido y apreciado "sostén de la victoria". También era gris, con lazos rosas a la cadera- _esta mujer va a matarme un día_ \- cerró el cajón y se dirigió hacia el armario.

Uniforme, túnicas, algunos jeans, sudaderas, un horroroso suéter cortesía de la señora comadreja… no había nada llamativo ahí. Sus feos zapatos escolares, unas botas para la nieve, las botas de "chico" pero que a él le parecieron sexy de su encuentro en el baño de prefectos, unas mortales zapatillas. ¿Esperen… qué? El chico Malfoy levantó al nivel de su rostro el par de zapatos negros con un fino tacón de infarto. No pudo evitar juntar la ropa interior de la chica con esos pecaminosos zapatos.

-Vas a necesitar una buena ducha después de esto compañero –se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho y regresó las zapatillas a su lugar. Su mano tocó algo duro, como si fuera una especie de baúl, Draco lo levitó hasta quedar frente a él – _espero que no tenga algún hechizo protector_ \- pero no fue necesario, un _alohomora_ fue suficiente. El pequeño baúl se abrió, Draco encontró cosas bastante interesantes. Un libro de poemas – _la sabelotodo es romántica, maravilloso_ \- unas cajitas delgadas que Hermione le había dicho que se llamaban cds. Un álbum fotográfico; cartas de sus padres, el chico Potter y las comadrejas; encontró, una libreta con muchos recortes de un chico… - _así que tú eres el famoso Dicaprio_ \- Draco pasó las hojas – _ni estás tan guapo amigo_ \- arrojó la libreta al suelo. – _Pero miren que tenemos aquí… el famoso librito porno. Veamos que dice la dedicatoria. "Para mi pequeña casi hermana Hermione… que tu imaginación vuele alto…"_ – el rubio bufó ¿Quién rayos le regalaría un libro así al ratón de biblioteca? Un pequeño encuadernado llamó su atención por lo que dejó a un lado el libro. Su pasta era dura y tenía un pequeño broche que lo aseguraba, ¿desde cuándo los libros tenían una mini cerradura? – _Estaré de mucha suerte hoy, si esto también funciona… alohomora_ \- y el pequeño libro se abrió. Era un diario, santurrona Granger llevaba un diario.

Draco se acomodó y comenzó a pasar las hojas de ese pequeño cuadernillo, leyendo solo las cosas que a él le interesaban por supuesto; supo de la emoción de Hermione cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, su llegada al colegio y las cosas crueles que le hacía el chico Weasley provocándole el llanto; se sintió terriblemente avergonzado cuando le dijo por primera vez sangre sucia.

Granger había vivido cosas inimaginables para una chica de su edad: enfrentamientos con trolls, dementores, mortífagos, carroñeros, hombres lobos, tías desquiciadas, una guerra, padres a los que le había borrado la memoria, un jodido exnovio que le rompió el corazón de mil y un formas… y luego estaba él.

El rubio suspiró, se sentía fatal por todas las cosas que le había causado a la castaña a lo largo de los ocho años que llevaban en el colegio.

- _Tampoco voy a pedirle perdón_ –bufó el chico- _soy un Malfoy, los Malfoy no andamos rogándole a nadie…_

Se saltó algunas páginas del diario, había cosas aburridas o sobre Weasley, que no le interesaba saber. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

" _Mi fiel y pecaminoso diario:_

 _¿Recuerdas que te había platicado del pequeño juguete que mi prima_ _Nefert-Ary me regaló para navidad? Ya sabes… ese pequeño amante que te lleva a los límites de la cordura… pues… lo he usado, ya sé, no me mires con esos ojos por favor, estos temas son un poco difíciles para mí._

 _Lo he bautizado como Leo, por Dicaprio por supuesto, aun cuando mi pequeño juguete sea rubio, no puedo ponerle como, ya sabes como él._

 _Regresando al punto importante… lo hice. Últimamente mis hormonas de adolescente me están pasando una estúpida factura que no quiero, pero que no me ha quedado de otra aceptar. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca verdad? Es que es inconcebible que yo, Hermione Granger no deje de pensar tanto en él…_

 _._

La respiración de Draco se estaba volviendo muy irregular, sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse más pálidos de lo normal, no paraba de apretarlos contra la pasta de ese jodido diario. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo encontrado. Theodore tenía razón, espiar es muy, muy malo.

Cómo puede uno estar tranquilo por la vida, sabiendo que la chica de la que estás enamorado de los pies a la cabeza, se toca pensando en otro cabrón… que no eres tú por supuesto.

El rubio encontró el misterioso y estúpido pato amarillo y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, lo apretó por accidente y el juguete comenzó a vibrar. Recordó que Blaise le había mencionado que las chicas muggles lo utilizaban para masturbarse.

Draco necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar. Quiso levantarse, pero una fuerza extraña, que después reconoció como el "monstruoso monstruo de los celos" lo obligó a permanecer en el mismo lugar y a seguir leyendo.

.

" _Mi estúpido cerebro ha jugado cruelmente conmigo. Mientras me tocaba, imaginaba que eran sus manos las que rozaban mi cuello y se deslizaban por mis pechos, bajando, apretando, chupando… hasta me pongo roja de solo recordarlo._

 _¿Es retorcido verdad? Pensar que precisamente él, es el dueño de mis perversas fantasías. Si tan solo él supiera que por las noches se cuela entre mis sueños, donde lo beso, lo acaricio, lo hago gritar mi nombre… Merlín… soy una sucia…_

 _Nadie lo sabe, pero es una tortura verlo cada mañana luciendo esa sonrisa sexy de cretino hijo de papi para todas las chicas del colegio. Mi corazón se hace pequeño cuando lo hace, quisiera que él me sonriera así"._

 _._

Draco respiraba entrecortadamente, su cabeza daba mil y un vueltas. No podía creer lo que sus ojos leían, Granger estaba colada por algún estúpido del colegio que no era él. La chica sufría por un cabrón que tenía el lujo de hacerla menos. El chico Malfoy quería matarlo, quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos por la maravillosa oportunidad que tenía y que dejaba ir. Ya quisiera él estar en su lugar.

Por eso detestaba con todo su ser a Weasley, él había tenido a Granger, la había besado, abrazado, tomado de la mano por todo el colegio, ¡Merlín! Él hubiera dado sus millones, su estatus de sangre pura, todo, por pasar aunque sea un solo día con Hermione Granger.

Paso las páginas del diario, no quería leer el dolor de _su chica_ por estar enamorada de otro. Encontró la última página, estaba firmada con la fecha de ese mismo día.

.

" _Hola de nuevo diario:_

 _No la estoy pasando nada bien, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Mi vida se ha convertido en todo un caos desde ese fatídico día._

 _¿Recuerdas la fecha de mi beso con Draco? Pues adivina. Todo se volvió patas arriba. Draco y yo nos esquivamos desde esa tarde. Mis ojos buscan su mirada en todos lados, en el comedor, en la biblioteca, en los pasillos, en los salones. Estar a su lado como compañera de banca es una tortura. El muy estúpido solo me habla para decirme que le pase alguna poción o un instrumento. ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta que no podemos comportarnos tan infantilmente? ¿Qué me lastima con su indiferencia? Ni siquiera he podido dormir tranquilamente, tengo unas enormes ojeras con su nombre. He llegado a pensar que mis lágrimas están por acabarse en cualquier momento… ¿esto se siente cuando uno se enamora? Porque si es así, ya no quiero estar enamorada de Draco Malfoy._

 _Necesito sacarlo de mi cabeza y de mis sueños indecentes. Mi boca quiere dejar de gritar su nombre cuando me toco y estoy por llegar. Mi piel quiere dejar de creer que son sus dedos los que recorren mi cuerpo._

 _Me estoy volviendo loca querido diario… estoy enamorada hasta la médula del estúpido hurón Draco Malfoy"…_

 _._

Las manos del chico Malfoy cerraron inmediatamente el peligroso y revelador diario de su compañera de torre.

Estaba jodido, corrección, estaba más que jodido. El cretino del que Granger se había enamorado, ¡era él!

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes y buscarla. Guardo todas las cosas y cuando estuvo por agarrar su varita, una extraña fuerza se la arrebató de las manos. Draco observó espantado a la figura que se encontraba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué tu mami nunca te habló sobre las consecuencias de ser un gatito curioso Malfoy?

-Granger… -Draco tragó fuertemente- ¿qué estás…? Quiero mi varita –gruñó el muchacho mientras observaba a la castaña juguetearla entre sus dedos.

-Esa no es la actitud Malfoy… recuerda que eres tú quien fue atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-No vayas a hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte Granger.

-A los niños malos se les castiga Dracoooo –la Gryffindor alargó la última letra de su nombre- y tú has sido un niño muy, muy malo.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme Granger? –preguntó muy asustado el rubio.

-Shhhh tranquilo, te prometo que no va a dolerte… mucho –sonrió perversamente la chica Granger, apuntó con su varita hasta Draco y con mucha dulzura pronuncio el hechizo- _desmaius._

* * *

Xxxx

 ***Tuve que usar puntos para separar los dialogos entre las chicas y los chicos. Así mismo, los dialogos del diario de Hermione y lo que dice o piensa Draco*.**

¿Qué creen que vaya a suceder? Este capítulo deja muchísimo a la imaginación, por lo que requiero un poco de su ayuda.

Yo ya tengo más o menos escrito lo que va a pasar en el próximo, pero siento que a la parte de "la venganza de Hermione" le hace falta algo y por eso requiero de ustedes.

¿Cómo les gustaría que Draco pagara por la travesura que hizo? Pongan sus ideas en sus reviews, estaré toda la semana leyendo lo que pasa por sus cabecitas y el día viernes subiré un pequeño adelanto en el grupo de fb sutilezas_dramionefanfics con la idea ganadora, obviamente en el capítulo pondré el nombre de la chica con la idea más original. ¿Sale?

Un besote y abrazo para todas ustedes.

Desde la oficina tomándome mis 5 minutos de descanso…

MeL.


	7. Chapter 7

Sé que debí haber actualizado el día de ayer, pero de verdad me fue imposible, el fin de semana no me alcanzó, mi trabajo es absorbente y luego tenemos a mi demandante hija Emmy. Pero aquí está.

Lo bueno es que mi oficina está cerrada y así los demás no ven lo que estoy haciendo, pero me tomé gran parte de mi trabajo hoy para terminar el capitulo, así que no me odien por no subirlo ayer.

Capítulo dedicado con amor y cariño a las siguientes personitas que dejaron sus reviews y no pude contestar:

 **lizzie gza** **,** **Shiki de Uchiha, ladynikiza** **, phoenix1993, SALESIA, ElaSalvatoreCMG, Sly JEAGERJAQUES, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Elegv, catrina12, leslie32001, Alma, Bliu Liz, Veronika-BlackHearth, Beagiil, RbBlack, y Vaale lagos.**

Fantasmitas que me leen, animense y dejen su review.

Ya saben el protocolo de siempre: personajes del mundo HP son de ¿Quién? Exacto JKR.

La historia es completamente mía.

Que la disfruten.

* * *

Xxxx

Capítulo VII: Después de la tormenta siempre vienen los ¿bailes? ¿de verdad?

POV DRACO.

¿Recuerdan esa frase que dice: "la vida es eso que pasa mientras haces otros planes"?  
Bueno pues, mi vida es eso que pasa mientras Hermione Granger se encuentra delante mío... Tocándose.  
La maldita Gryffindor está recostada sobre un mueble, pasando los dedos de su mano por su cuello y descendiendo por ese perfecto par de tetas que se carga.

¡Quiero gritar! Mis gruñidos se atoran en mi garganta, necesitan salir. Sin embargo hay algo que lo impide... Mi estúpida corbata del uniforme.  
Granger después de amarrarme a la cabecera de la cama, me ha despojado de la camisa y los pantalones. Mi corbata la ha hecho una bola y me la ha metido a la boca como mordaza... Esto no va a quedarse as...

-Si... Si... Oh jodido Merlín! -Hermione comenzó a gritar de placer mientras el pequeño pato comenzaba a vibrar dentro de ella- oh si... Mmmm... Malfoy...

Mi cuerpo comienza a sacudirse. Necesito tocarla. Tengo que ser yo el que le toca. Tengo que ser yo el que besa sus preciosas tetas y muerde sus pezones. Mis dedos tienen que ser los que rocen su entrada y bombeen en su interior -"Necesito salir de aquí"- mis manos tiran de las sogas del cabecera. ¡Jodido hechizo de cuerdas! ¿Esa mujer había sido secuestradora alguna vez?

Los gemidos de Granger podían haber llegado hasta la torre de astronomía, si la inteligente bruja no hubiera puesto un hechizo. ¿En qué momento lo había planeado?

-Si sí Maaaaalfoy... -una gran capa de sudor cubría el precioso cuerpo de la leona. Sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo (los pechos, su redondo trasero, sus piernas kilométricas y perfectas) pero nunca me imaginé que fuera un pecado andante la muy hija de puta.

Otro gruñido se atoró en mi garganta cuando la escuché llegar a su límite, ¡Salazar si estás allá arriba suéltame ahora mismo! Siento que mis bolas estallarán de lo moradas que ya se encuentran si no me toco ahora mismo.

-Eso fue… maravilloso. ¿No lo crees?

¡Por supuesto que lo fue! Necesito salir de aquí ahora mismo. Forcejeo contra la base de la cama para tratar de liberarme, esas estúpidas cuerdas están tan apretadas que llego a creer que será imposible salir de aquí.

-Dime Malfoy ¿te ha gustado? –Asiento con mi cabeza- también a mí. Estuviste grandioso… ¡oh! ¿Quieres decir algo? –vuelvo a asentir y ella saca la corbata de mi boca.

-Suéltame ya mismo Granger.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? El que se ha portado mal has sido tú.

-Granger… por favor… necesito…

-¿Te imaginaste… -la castaña se acercó hasta su oreja y comenzó a susurrar- que eras tú el que me besaba por todo el cuerpo?

-Sí- respondí con un gruñido.

-¿Tú eras el dueño de los dedos que se deslizaban por mi pecho?

-Si… yo era el jodido dueño de tus gemidos.

-¿Te imaginaste que… eran tus dedos los que se encontraban… en mi _interior?_

-¡Sí! ¡Yo soy el maldito hijo de puta que te va a hacer gritar de placer Granger! –mis manos comenzaron a jalar bruscamente las cuerdas- suéltame y juro por mi maldita sangre pura que voy a dejarte tan jodidamente satisfecha que tendrás que botar ese estúpido pato. ¿Lo escuchaste bien?

-Perfectamente –me guiñó un ojo la maldita leona- pero en este universo las cosas son un tanto _diferentes_ al que tú te imaginas mi estimado Malfoy. En verdad sería una _pena_ que yo decidiera elegir al pato ¿no crees?

-¿Qué?

-Lee mis labios hurón pervertido –Granger acercó su rostro al mío- elijo al P-A-T-O. Él jamás registraría mi baúl y leería mi diario ¿si lo entiendes? Perfecto, ahora me iré y tomaré un delicioso y placentero baño…

-Granger no puedes dejarme aquí.

-Aún cuando te lo mereces no voy a dejarte hechizado en mi cama toda la noche. Pero los niños mal portados siempre deben recibir un castigo- Granger jugueteó con mi varita _¿Dónde la había escondido?-_ ahora vamos a hacer un pequeño juego ¿de acuerdo? Te haré una pregunta y tú tienes que darme una respuesta lo más rápido posible ¿listo?

-Estás realmente loca comelibros, ¡suéltame de una vez o…!

-¿Quién quieres que te libere Zabini o Nott?

-No estoy para tus estúpidos jueguitos Granger, ¡Suéltame ya!

-Respuesta incorrecta Malfoy. ¡Nos vemos luego!

-¡Nott! Elijo a Nott –le supliqué. Granger se detuvo y caminó hacia la cama donde me encontraba atado, vi que juguteaba mi corbata.

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto? –Preguntó de forma tan inocente que solo pude asentir- Siempre me gustaron tus ojos Draco…

-¿Qué? –no pude protestar mas porque en cuestión de segundos mi corbata volvió a encontrarse dentro de mi boca. ¡Esa maldita bruja lo había hecho a propósito! Los gritos dentro de mi garganta fueron callados por la estúpida tela dentro de mi boca. Granger se alejaba a las risas hacia el baño, me miró y me dio la sonrisa más perversa que jamás hubiese imaginado por parte de ella.

-Yo también hubiese elegido a Nott…

…

.

-Entonces…

-Corta tu rollo Theodore no pienso contarte nada –gruñó el rubio.

-¡Oh vamos Draco! Me lo debes…

-¿Te lo debo?

-Por supuesto que sí, tuve que subir a la habitación de Hermione y liberarte… probablemente necesite algunas sesiones de terapia a causa del shock que tuve al verte _desnudo_ … tan solo lo recuerdo y me vienen escalofríos.

-Vete a la mierda Nott –Draco avanzó dando grandes zancadas para alejarse rápidamente del castaño.

-¡Es una broma Draco! Además, deberías agradecer que fui a ayudarte. ¿Te imaginas si hubiese sido Blaise?

-Joder…

-¡Exacto! –Le sonrió el chico Nott mientras entraba a la biblioteca- ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que Hermione tuviera que recurrir a eso?

-¿No vas a dejarlo pasar verdad?

-No.

-Te detesto Nott –gruñó el chico Malfoy mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas más apartadas- voy a castrarte si le dices a alguien.

-¿Y arriesgarme a dejar de _hacerlo como conejo_ con Luna? ¿Me crees demente o qué?

-De acuerdo –suspiró el rubio- subí a la habitación de Granger porque quería encontrar algo realmente vergonzoso para fastidiarla.

-¿Y por qué harías eso?

-No lo sé Theo, es una necesidad frecuente de querer joderla ¿contento?

-Si tú lo dices…

-De verdad que te detesto mucho en estos momentos –gruñó el chico- aquí entre nos, llevo recopilando cosas vergonzosas de Granger desde hace algunas semanas, descubrí que lee literatura 100% porno, tiene ropa interior muy provocativa y recientemente, lo del estúpido pato. Además solo mírala, le gusta provocar a los chicos con sus aires de niña inteligente, respetuosa y santa.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Es una chica soltera puede hacer lo que quiera.

-¡No!

-¿Y según tú por qué no debe?

-Porque… porque… ¡pues porque si!

-Esa es la peor excusa que me has dado Draco –Theodore bufó- ¿Qué tiene de malo que admitas que estás colado de Hermione desde segundo año?

-¿Qué? –Draco intentó reprimir el grito, si la bibliotecaria los descubría lo reportaría enseguida con McGonagall- ¿de dónde cojones sacas eso?

-A veces eres demasiado obvio Draco.

Theodore sacó unos pergaminos de su mochila y los puso sobre la mesa, no iba insistir más en que Draco revelara sus sentimientos hacia la chica Gryffindor si él no quería.

Por su parte el rubio solo apoyó la cabeza sobre la fría mesa de la biblioteca. Tenía un fuerte debate mental "le revelaba a Theo sus sentimientos y se quitaba un gran peso de encima" o "seguía guardando esos secretos por más tiempo y quedaba trastornado".

 _Eligió la primera opción._

-Tienes razón.

-¿La tengo? ¿En qué sentido?

-Llevo enamorado de esa chica desde los doce años –suspiró el rubio- por eso la fastidiaba tanto, solo quería llamar su atención.

-¿Y lo lograste?

-Leí su diario –Draco miró directamente a los ojos a su amigo- antes de que ella entrar y me descubriera descubrí que por alguna extraña y masoquista razón, ella está enamorada de mí.

-¡Joder!

El chico Nott se llevó una mano a la frente, en verdad estaba más que sorprendido. Granger era una chica bonita e inteligente, era amable y bondadosa aún cuando la gente la mirara por debajo de sus hombros por ser _hija de muggles_. Podía enamorarse de cualquier chico que ella quisiese, pero tuvo que fijarse en Draco "cabrón sangre pura" Malfoy.

Observó a su amigo rubio que volvía a tener la cabeza sobre la mesa. _Pobre_. Su cabeza seguramente estaría hecha un lio por todo lo referente a él y a Granger. Theo no podía culparlo. Su madre le había dicho una vez cuando era pequeño que "el amor era… impredecible. Uno se enamora de quien menos se imagina".

Él lo sabía de sobra, estaba hasta las narices enamorado de su Luna Lovegood. Una chica especial y única. Draco le había dado su apoyo en varias ocasiones; no se había burlado de él por sus gustos tan extravagantes como Luna, las cebollas endulzadas o la sumisión.

Suspiró profundamente, ahora era su turno de apoyarlo.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, no es como si estuvieras flechado de Myrtle. Granger es una gran chica, tu madre probablemente la amará.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Es la chica ideal para Narcissa Malfoy pero…

-¿Te preocupa el tema de la sangre?

-No, ya no más.

-Entonces todo saldrá bien Draco. Tú tienes tanta suerte… daría lo que fuera porque mi madre pasase un día más conmigo y conociera a Luna. No tengas miedo, es la chica perfecta para ti… y tu sucia mente pervertida.

-Ey chicos –Blaise se acercó hasta ellos con una enorme sonrisa- les vengo con dos noticas.

-Por tu sonrisa puedo ver que una es muy buena –Theo lo miró curioso- pero viniendo de ti tengo que estar preparado. ¿Qué hiciste ahora Blaise?

-Adivinen quién acaba de dejar el grupo de solteros codiciados del colegio.

-Ni idea.

-Vamos Theo esfuérzate un poco. ¡Tú también Draco!

-A veces actúas como toda una chica Blaise- farfulló el chico Malfoy- a no ser que por fin la chica comadreja te dijo que…

-¡Debes estar jodiéndome! –Theodore exclamó asombrado- ¿la chica Weasley y tú?

-Weasley va a matarte Blaise.

-Probablemente – se encogió de hombros el moreno- pero no me importa. Esa pelirroja con ojos de cielo es oficialmente mi novia… y mi pareja para el baile. ¿Qué tal?

-Con Weasley no me refería solamente a la comadreja –Draco interrumpió el momento feliz- Él solo es el primero, de ahí viene los gemelos chiflados ¿recuerdas todo lo que le hicieron a Umbridge?

-Y el cuarto hermano, el estirado que quiere ser ministro un día.

-No se te olvide el pelirrojo enorme y fuerte que estudia dragones Blaise… y los caza.

-Y por último el que trabaja con maldiciones y fue mordido ¡por un hombre lobo! ¿Quieres morir tan joven?

-Al menos habré amado…

-No tienes remedio Blaise –suspiró Draco- te apoyo, eres un idiota, pero al menos le robaste la novia a Potter. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.

-¿Crees que tu madre diga algo?

-¿Estás de broma Theo? Esa chica tiene el mejor currículum del mundo solo por ser heroína de guerra. Mi mamá va a amarla y odiarla casi al mismo tiempo, Ginevra tiene un fuerte carácter tal y como el de mi sagrada madre.

-Mi más sentido pésame amigo –aceptó Draco- y bien, ¿Cuál es la otra noticia?

-McGonagall te busca, quiere verte en su despacho ya mismo.

-¿Te dijo por qué?

-La verdad no quise…

Un grito de furia total, retumbó por toda la biblioteca y el pasillo. Los chicos miraron hacia la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una pálida Ginny Weasley siendo sujetada de los hombros por un muy rojo Ronald.

-¡Zabiniiiiiiiii!

-Muy bien Blaise –Draco se levantó de su asiento, tomó su mochila y la colocó en su hombro para ir a ver a la directora. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a su moreno amigo como símbolo de apoyo- tu primer Weasley… te quedan seis más.

…

.

-Jóvenes adelante, tomen asiento por favor –Minerva McGonagall les dio la bienvenida a su despacho como directora- supongo que se preguntarán por qué los he llamado.

 _-¿Quiere saber si seguimos vivos?_

-Espero que eso haya sido una especie de broma señor Malfoy.

-Por supuesto.

-Muy gracioso entonces…

-¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión profesora? –Hermione les interrumpió.

-Son dos cosas señorita Granger, la primera es que el Ministerio me ha pedido un reporte sobre el desempeño del señor Malfoy en el colegio. Y déjeme decirle joven Malfoy que estoy muy sorprendida, los profesores no tienen ninguna queja de usted. Su rendimiento escolar sigue siendo ejemplar.

-Gracias profesora.

-Incluso sus actividades curriculares parecen ir bastante bien.

-No pienso dejar el equipo de Quiddicht.

-Y me parece una idea fabulosa, porque usted es uno de los mejores buscadores que Slytherin ha tenido.

-Gracias.

-La señorita Granger también me ha entregado su informe y no he encontrado nada grave en él, incluso me ha hecho la observación que ya no la llama _sang_ … esa _despectiva_ palabra.

-Cometí graves errores en mi pasado que me están pasando una gran factura, entre ellos mi odio irracional hacia los hijos de muggles –Draco respondió calmadamente- quiero mejorar mi vida.

-Una excelente decisión señor Malfoy, como directora de este colegio, me siento muy orgullosa de usted. Y puedo observar que incluso su relación con la señorita Granger como premios anuales ha mejorado bastante.

-Podría decirse –sonrió ladinamente el chico rubio, ruborizando a la castaña.

-Solo tengo una pequeña duda –Minerva observó detenidamente el pergamino frente a ella- aquí menciona que hace unos días se invocó un hechizo de insonorización por toda la torre y parte del pasillo, ¿podrían explicarme que significa eso jóvenes?

-Pues… -Hermione estaba casi pálida, no tenía una excusa que darle a la profesora. Jamás se le ocurrió que la venganza hacia Malfoy pudiese traer alguna consecuencia.

-Yo lo hice –Draco le contestó.

-¿Cómo dice señor Malfoy?

-Fui yo el que realizó el hechizo profesora.

-¿Quiere explicarse? –Minerva lo miraba bastante seria.

-Pues… -Draco se aclaró la garganta- lo que sucede es que fui a la habitación de Granger a buscarla, quise disculparme con ella. Por todo. Pero temí que alguien fuese a escucharme, ya sabe que mi reputación quedó por los suelos a causa de mi bando en la guerra… sin embargo aún me queda un poco de orgullo Malfoy. Por esa razón invoqué el hechizo –Draco volteó la mirada hasta su compañera que se encontraba casi muda- de verdad lo lamento Granger. Por cada una de las acciones que te hirieron estos años, te ofrezco una disculpa.

-¿No va a decir nada señorita Granger? –la mujer llevaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estás disculpado Malfoy.

-¡Maravilloso! Entonces no habrá problema con el otro motivo por los que los cité en mi despacho- McGonagall sonrió muy animada- ¡quiero que ambos abran el baile de noche de brujas como pareja!

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Xxxx

De acuerdo, les seré sincera, no sé escribir lemmons, soy excelente crítica pero no es nada fácil cuando te toca a ti escribirlos, espero que no haya caído en lo vulgar. Si es así déjenmelo saber.

Me puse a investigar muy exhaustivamente sobre los vibradores, porque la verdad jamás he usado uno, así que tuve que investigar en google, youtube y paginas meramente academicas. No me avergonzaría decir que lo sé usar, pero la verdad es nunca lo he tenido, espero que esta Hermione parezca que si sabe. Jejejeje.

Comentarios, dudas o cualquier cosita dejen sus reviews, quiero contestarlos de verdad, espero que si se pueda esta vez.

Si me comí algún acento o letra o le puse demás, una disculpa, la compu de la oficina me la movieron esos fantásticos de informática y la desconfiguraron toda.

¡Gracias chicos de informática! U.u

Saludos y amor para todas.

MeL.


	8. Chapter 8

Una semana después pero aquí está el capítulo, no hay excusas, mucho trabajo y lo que me queda se lo dedico a mi Emmy.

Con dedicación y cariño a las chicas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review y a las que esperaron pacientemente este capítulo:

 **ElaSalvatoreCMG, Bliu Liz, SALESIA, .HR, phoenix1993, ladynikiza, , BeaGiil, elegv, Alma, , xXm3ch3Xx.**

HP y compañía son propiedad de JKR.

La historia es de mi completa autoría.

¡Qué la disfruten!

* * *

Xxxx

 **Capítulo ocho: De cuando te das cuenta que _sí_ la quieres... Y no la quieres perder jamás.**

Draco camina dando vueltas en el mismo lugar de su sala común de premio anual.  
Ha llegado al fin, ese día que tanto había temido desde que McGonagall les comunicó que serían pareja: el baile de noche de brujas.

-¿Por qué tardará tanto? Bueno…tampoco es tan tarde... Quizás yo me apresuré y...- Draco suspiró. Estaba nervioso. Nunca en su vida se había puesto tan nervioso por ir al baile con una chica... Una chica que en realidad era Hermione Granger.

Quien observara al Slytherin, vería a un león enjaulado dando vueltas en el mismo lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tomarle a una chica alistarse para el baile? Suspiró de nuevo. Hizo memoria recordando con exactitud las palabras de Blaise, "la espera vale la pena". Se sirvió un poco de whisky de fuego y se sentó en uno de los sillones, con una sonrisa en el rostro recordó la cara de sus amigos cuando les contó quien sería su pareja.

 _-Por la cara que traes, la directora no te dijo algo bueno._

 _-Ni siquiera sé si es bueno o no –Draco suspiró._

 _-No creo que sea tan malo Draco._

 _-Pues…_

 _-Ey chicos –Blaise se sentó en la mesa del comedor, donde estaban Theodore y Draco- ¿les parece si vamos a Hogsmead este fin de semana? Quiero ir por mi disfraz para el baile. Todavía no me decido entre ser un pirata o uno de esos gánster que me mostró Ginevra y que le gustan tanto a los muggles._

 _-¿Por qué no le dices a tu novia que mejor te preste la ropa de uno de sus hermanos y vas vestido como uno más de "los comadreja"?_

 _-Hoy estamos muy graciosos, Draco._

 _\- Ey tranquilos –Theodore intento calmar el ambiente- quiero comer en paz ¿sí? Les aconsejo que se calmen y coman un poco._

 _-¿Por qué coño estás tan odioso Draco?_

 _-Yo también quisiera saberlo –Nott lo miró a los ojos- ¿Qué te dijo McGonagall?_

 _-Quiere que Granger y yo abramos el baile._

 _-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? –Blaise le cuestionó- Granger es la otra premio anual, es lógico ¿no? además se ve muy buena últimamente,_

 _-¿Estás hablando en serio?_

 _-¡Claro! Esas cosas de la sangre han quedado en el pasado –Blaise bebió un poco de jugo de su copa- es en serio Draco, pasa página y continua con tu historia. ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá la comadr… Weasley, cuando te vea ir del brazo de su ex? ¡Exacto!_

 _-¿La Weasley te tiene sujetado de las bolas verdad?_

 _-Casi tanto como a ti Lovegood, Theo._

 _-Ey señoritas estamos hablando de mi –Draco interrumpió- yo ni siquiera quería ir al baile._

 _-Pero lo haras._

 _-Y con Granger –Blaise le sonrió- McGonagall sabe cómo joderte…_

 _-¡No! – Pansy quien salió de la nada, le sujetó de los hombros- ¡no puedes ir con ella! ¡Se supone que tú eras mi opción para pareja!_

 _-¿Y qué pretendes que haga Pansy? ¿Le digo que no a la directora?_

 _-¿Con quién se supone que iré ahora al baile? ¡Ya había encargado nuestros vestuarios!_

 _-Estás haciendo un escándalo en el comedor Parkinson –Draco le gruñó- así que suéltame, ¡ahora!_

 _-Te odio con todo mi corazón maldito mal amigo –la pelinegra lo soltó- tengo casi 3 semanas para encontrar una pareja ¿A dónde se supone que una chica debe recurrir como última opción? ¿Hufflepuff?_

 _-Sé que Potter no tiene pareja… -Blaise y Draco chocaron los puños en burla._

 _-Jamás en mi vida Zabini –la chica Parkinson les pintó dedo y salió dando enormes zancadas del comedor._

 _-¡Apresúrate o pueden ocuparlo hoy mismo! –le gritó el moreno haciendo reír al chico Malfoy y a Nott- como te decía amigo, no tienes porque preocuparte, esa chica además de inteligente es bonita. No creo que te aburras en toda la noche. Además… si te portas bien, quizás ella deje… que le metas mano._

 _._

-Si sigues caminando así terminarás haciendo un gran pozo en nuestra sala común -el gruñido que el chico Malfoy tenía en la garganta para darle a Granger, salió en forma de tos. Ahí parada frente a él, con un vestido muy atractivo de diosa griega, Hermione Granger le sonreía burlonamente- por cierto tienes que felicitar a la persona que escogió tu disfraz, tiene buenos gustos.

-Eres la humildad en persona Granger, pero tienes razón me veo muy bien – el rubio se observó en el espejo, cada uno escogió el disfraz del otro, como forma de disculpa. Hermione había escogido el uniforme de piloto aviador que usaba el protagonista de su película favorita- incluso me veo mejor que ese muggle de pacotilla que tanto te gusta.

-¡Oye! Es uno de los mejores papeles de Tom Cruise así que ten más respeto,

-¿Y? yo me veo mucho mejor que él. Podría haber hecho un mejor Maverick que él.

-¡Oh cállate Malfoy! –resopló la castaña. Jamás iba a admitirlo, pero Draco se veía mucho mejor que Cruise en estos momentos- bien creo que es hora de irnos.

-¿Estás lista?

-Eso creo.

-No me digas que te estás echando para atrás Granger. Se supone que ustedes los Gryffindor son los más valientes, ¿o solo son mentiras y en realidad son unos miedosos y cobardes gatitos?

-¡No lo somos!

-Entonces sal de una vez.

Hermione gruñó y salió de la torre en camino hacia el gran comedor, donde se efectuaría la fiesta. Estaba un poco nerviosa, ella definitivamente no había elegido su disfraz, sentía algo de vergüenza que alumnos e incluso profesores fueran a verla con esas ropas. Además todavía quedaba la apuesta.

Estúpido fuera el momento en que ella y Malfoy habían discutido en la sala de premios anuales sobre su situación sentimental o lo que sea que tuvieran, ninguno de los quiso admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos y la única forma de decirlos era obligándolos. Draco pensó que la mejor forma de obligarla era perdiendo una apuesta. Así que el chico propuso que quien recibiera más elogios en el baile tendría que admitir lo que sentía… Hermione lo completó con arrojarse al lago desnudo después de la declaración.

Por supuesto la castaña era quien ahora se arrepentía del estúpido juego. Ella había elegido el traje de Maverick porque era una de sus fantasías de adolescente, Tom Cruise se veía guapísimo en ese film, recordó. Y ahora Draco Malfoy le estaba llegando a los talones…

Por su parte, Draco le había obligado a llevar el disfraz de una diosa griega, una delgada tela blanca cubría el cuerpo de la castaña, revelando una larga ranura sobre la pierna derecha, desde el muslo hasta los tobillos… el rubio podía jurar que la chica no llevaba sujetador.

-Una vez abierta la puerta no hay marcha atrás, ¿Te arrepientes de algo Granger?

-Por supuesto que sí –suspiró la castaña- debí no hacerle caso a Luna y traer sostén.

Draco Malfoy tragó fuertemente y sonrió para sus adentros, quizás esa apuesta sería lo que vulgarmente se dice "pan comido".

…

.

-¿Lo haces solo para provocarlo verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-A Ron –Hermione suspiró- lleva parte de la noche mirándonos y tú no te has alejado de mí. No tienes por qué hacerlo Malfoy, soy una chica fuerte, puedo defenderme yo sola.

-Decías lo mismo la ultima vez y recuerda que fue a gritarte a la entrada de nuestra torre –Draco la meció suavemente al compás de la música- tuve que salir y dejarle un ojo morado para que te dejara de fastidiar.

-Tienes razón… lamento que él te haya partido el labio.

-Y yo lamento que McGonagall me detuviera de molerlo a golpes.

-Perdiste puntos por mi culpa –se sonrojo la castaña- además tu labio todavía no termina de sanar.

-Nimiedades Granger. Además las chicas del colegio creen que me veo más atractivo.

-Eres un idiota narcisista.

-Tú también piensas lo mismo… _Afrodita_. ¿O vas a negarlo?

-No te ves taaan mal –la chica alargo las letras haciéndolo reír- es un plus a tu disfraz. Pareces de esas películas muggles donde el soldado viene llegando de la guerra, cansado, harto, con muchas secuelas de ese infierno, pero con la esperanza de que su amada le espera en casa.

-¿Lo hubieras esperado? –cortó el rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A que tu amado volviera de la guerra… sin importar el bando en el que él estuviera.

-Siempre que él estuviera sano y salvo, pero… si él rectificó su camino y se unió al bando ganador, lo esperaría mil y un veces –le sonrió la castaña.

Draco le dio una ligera vuelta haciéndola reír. Quizás Blaise tenía razón, debía sacar página; frente a él estaba la mejor chica del mundo: inteligente, hermosa, alegre, divertida aunque algo mandona. ¡Tenía el mejor currículum del mundo por ser heroína de guerra!

Observó con el rabillo del ojo que Weasley se aproximaba hacia ellos, la tomó de la cintura y pidiéndole en silencio que lo siguiera, se escabulleron entre la multitud de chicos disfrazados. Corrieron escondiéndose en algunos de los recovecos del castillo. Ronald Weasley los estaba siguiendo, Hermione podía escuchar los gritos de él llamándola con algunas palabras ofensivas, Draco la tomó fuertemente de la mano y siguió corriendo con ella. Llegaron ante las puertas de la sala de los menesteres.

-Aquí no va a encontrarnos.

-Eso espero… -Hermione observó la sala, había sido reconstruida después de la batalla de Hogwarts, McGonagall le había dicho que ese lugar todavía no estaba 100% recuperado, su magia era muy débil, así que no podía transformarse completamente en lo que uno quisiese. Una alfombra con una chimenea y algunos bocadillos estaban en la habitación.

-No es mucho pero…

-Así está bien –le sonrió la chica- no debemos forzar a la sala de menesteres todavía, además se ve cómodo –Hermione se quitó las sandalias y se sentó sobre la acolchada alfombra- quizás debemos esperar largo rato, hasta que Ronald se canse de esperarnos. ¿Qué dices?

-¡Hermione Granger haciéndome una propuesta indecorosa? ¡Vaya!

-No sigas ese camino hurón.

-De acuerdo, no tentaré a tu paciencia –el chico se quitó las botas, dejó a un lado los lentes de sol y abrió un poco el uniforme dejando ver su pecho desnudo con las plaquitas que utilizaba el ejercito, ¡Hermione había pensado en todo para ese disfraz!- y ya que estaremos por un largo rato, ¿Qué propones Granger?

-La verdad no lo sé, platicar, tal vez. Preguntas y respuestas, algo así, o podemos quedarnos en silencio…

-De acuerdo… ¿por qué te afecta tanto lo que diga la comadreja?

-Qué sutil eres Malfoy…

-Tú querías que habláramos, bueno pues, hablemos, ¿ _por qué te afecta tanto lo que diga la comadreja?_ No me pongas esa cara, te lo advertí, así que voy a seguir insistiendo Granger.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera debería importarme lo que ese idiota piense de mí, pero me hieren sus palabras, o las miradas que me dirige en clases… sobretodo en las que tomamos tú y yo y hacemos equipo.

Era uno de mis mejores amigos, he pasado la mitad de mi vida festejando navidades en su casa, adoro a su familia y ellos también a mí. Y ahora todo eso está arruinado, aun cuando su familia me parezca de lo más maravillosa no puedo ir a verlos, porque todo me recordará a él. No quiero verlo Malfoy, me hizo demasiado daño. Quiero sacarlo de mi vida para siempre.

-Entonces hazlo.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo –bufó la chica.

-Lo es, pero tú no quieres darte cuenta. A veces ustedes los Gryffindor son tan tontos, no me mires así, sabes que es cierto. Anteponen sus sentimientos a los de la otra persona, carajo, ¡sé un poco Slytherin al menos una vez!

-¡Lo intento! Pero luego pienso en los Weasley, en Molly que ha sido tan buena conmigo…

-Piensa en lo que tú quieres Granger, no en lo que la mamá comadreja piense. Quizás ella sea una gran persona contigo, pero fue su hijo el que te engañó, ese estúpido te ha roto el corazón de mil y un formas, ¿prefieres perdonarlo para no sentirte mal por su familia? ¡Eso es una mierda Granger! No pensé que fuera tan estúpida.

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Entonces piensa en ti carajo! Piensa en tus sentimientos y no en los de ese bastardo de mierda. Eres demasiado para él, ¿acaso no lo ves? Jamás podrá estar a tu altura Granger…

-Quizás ningún hombre pueda estarlo alguna vez –susurró la castaña- quizás no exista jamás un chico que intente llegar a mí con las cosas que me interesan, quizás dirán "esa chica es demasiado complicada e inteligente, no vale la pena esforzarse por ella".

Y tienen razón, soy la chica que prefiere estar encerrada en la biblioteca todo el día, ya sabes esa _"comelibros Granger"_ que prefiere tener conversaciones sobre autores o hechizos favoritos al Quidditch y a la que no podrás ganarle nunca una discusión. Todo eso lo sé desde que tengo once años Malfoy…

-Pensé que esas cosas no te interesaban Granger.

-Y no me importa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no quiero llegar a los 40 y voltear a ver a mis amigos y ver que todos han conseguido una familia y son felices y mientras yo, soy la tía solterona que se la vive en el trabajo porque no es capaz de tener una relación y…

-Granger respira ¿sí? Deja de pensar esas cosas, no serás la tía solterona nunca.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –la castaña se sorbió la nariz- ¿Cómo estás seguro?

Draco la miró a los ojos, la chica tenía la nariz roja, algunas lágrimas le habían corrido un poco el maquillaje, pero para el heredero de los Malfoy, nunca una chica se había visto tan hermosa como Hermione Granger en estos momentos. No iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad por nada del mundo. Tomó un fuerte respiro, era ahora o nunca.

-Bueno pues –Draco se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado- quizás sea un poco descabellado lo que voy a decirte y puedes salir corriendo si lo deseas Granger pero…

-¿Pero qué? Habla ya Malfoy, me desespera cuando me dejan a la expectativa y mi cabeza comienza a sacar conclusiones que no son y luego yo…

-….No vas a pasar el resto de tu vida sola rodeada de gatos si eso es lo que te preocupa _Hermione_ –el rubio le sonrió coquetamente- porque pienso pasarla contigo retozando por horas en nuestra enorme cama matrimonial cuando tengas 40. Los niños pueden quedarse con mis padres, por eso no te preocupes bonita…

* * *

Xxxx

**Recuerden que la historia no sigue un orden cronológico, así que el próximo capítulo puede ser un mes después, o incluso años.

¿Qué les pareció? No quise ahondar mucho en la fiesta porque quería que estos dos tuvieran su momento a solas donde pudieran revelar sus sentimientos.

Para quienes no han visto Top Gun, googlen el uniforme que lleva Tom Cruise en esa película, Draco se vería tan sexy así… es una de mis fantasias así que pude cumplirlas en esta historia, jejejeje

Por cierto ya estamos casi en la recta final, no faltan muchos capítulos para que termine esta historia, pero tranquilas que seguiré escribiendo, no pienso dejar el dramione por un buen rato.

Saludos y un gran y enorme abrazo por su infinita paciencia.

MeL.


	9. Chapter 9

Otro capítulo más recién salido del horno para ustedes.

Con amor para mis estrellitas lectoras que alumbran mi día con sus bellos reviews:

 **Ellie Muse** **,** **ladynikiza** **,** **Veronika-BlackHeart** **, ElaSalvatoreCMG,** **xXm3ch3Xx** **, Sally Elizabeth** **HR** **,** **BeaGiil** **,** **,** **solecitopucheta** **, SALESIA, Bliu** **Liz,** **elegv** **,** **DamaNegra90** **,** **Candice Saint-Just** **,** **phoenix1993** **,** **Pauli Jean Malfoy** **y** **Sly Jeagerjaques** **.** **Una pequeña Guest ( :**

Personajes conocidos del mundo de HP son propiedad intelectual de JKR.

Esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía, prohibida su reproducción en otros sitios web.

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Xxxx

Capítulo VI.- De cuando te desprendes del pasado para vivir el presente.

-¡Que no Draco! Pueden vernos…

-Creí que eras valiente chica Griffyndor.

-Lo soy –la chica le pegó un suave puñetazo en el hombro- pero estamos en la biblioteca, alguien puede vernos.

-¿De verdad piensas que hay algún alumno por propia voluntad un viernes por la noche en la biblioteca? ¿En serio Hermione?

-Puede que… ¡Draco! – la castaña se separó de él cuando la intentaba besar y alisó su uniforme- necesito terminar mi ensayo.

-Y yo necesito meterte mano Hermione…

-Yo no sé quién te dio derecho de profanar mi cuerpo –la chica caminó con el gordo libro que había ido a buscar a la estantería donde minutos antes había sido atacada por su… por Draco Malfoy- que yo recuerde no soy nada tuyo.

-Eres mi chica.

-Cualquiera de esta escuela pudiera ser tu chica Malfoy.

-Escucho algo de hostilidad en tu voz… oh vamos Hermione no te pongas así era una broma. Sabes que eres más que mi chica –Draco le guiñó el ojo- ¿o no te pedí que fueras mi novia desde lo de noche de brujas?

-Pues si pero…

-Y tú fuiste la que decidió no revelar aun nuestra relación. _"Es muy pronto… tengo que decírselo a mis amigos primero… bla bla bla"._

-Ok ya entendí –gruñó la chica- Draco… te prometo que mañana mismo hablo con Harry ¿sí? Aun no sé cómo decirle a mi "cuasi hermano" sobre lo nuestro. No puedo llegar de la nada y decirle: _"¿Te acuerdas de Draco Malfoy? Si ya sabes ese maldito cabrón que tanto nos fastidiaba desde primer año, ¿pues adivina qué? ¡Estoy saliendo con él y nos metemos mano en la biblioteca, el salón de arte y el salón que lleva tu nombre. ¿No es grandioso Harry?"._ ¡No te rías! No es gracioso.

-En realidad desde mi punto de vista, si lo es.

-Me preocupa un poco como lo llegue a tomar –Hermione suspiró- viste como se pusieron las cosas cuando Zabini comenzó a salir con Ginny.

-La culpa es de Potter y de nadie más –le interrumpió el chico Malfoy- la zanahoria no lo iba a esperar por siempre. Además Blaise es un buen partido. Puede llevar a la chica Weasley a cualquier parte del mundo, darle todo lo que ella pidiera…

-El dinero no lo es todo Draco.

-¿En qué momento estoy hablando de lo material? Hermione, no se si no te has dado cuenta linda, pero las serpientes no andamos entregando el corazón cada 15 minutos como todos ustedes… nosotros nos entregamos una vez en la vida, fin de la historia.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir…?

-No voy a hablar de más… no quiero arruinar lo que estamos comenzando –Draco la cortó- ¿vas a decirle a Potter sí o sí?

-Sí.

-Esa es mi chica –le sonrió dulcemente y se acomodó frente a ella- ahora apúrate con ese maldito ensayo ¿sí? Necesito terminar esa sesión de besos que dejamos inconclusa.

-¿No te cansas de estarme besando y metiendo mano a cada rato Draco Malfoy?

...

.

 _Algunas semanas después…_

Draco y Hermione caminaban tomados de la mano por el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade, los chismes no sé si hicieron esperar por supuesto. El rumor de que la heroína de guerra hija de muggles Hermione Granger estaba saliendo con el ex mortífago sangre pura Draco Malfoy fue el boom que necesitaba Hogwarts después de la revelación de Zabini con Ginny Weasley.

Si creían que los ideales de la sangre habían terminado con la muerte de Voldemort, pues estaban algo equivocados. Las críticas no se hicieron esperar: desde pociones de amor, pasando por hechizos como el imperio, se escucharon por los pasillos. Algunos cuchicheaban que Malfoy lo único que quería era utilizar a Hermione para limpiar su nombre, mientras que otros afirmaban que había sido la chica Griffyndor la que lo había engatusado.

Ninguno de los dos afirmó o negaron los chismes que corrían por el colegio, simplemente hicieron de oídos sordos, se tomaban la mano fuertemente y caminaban con la frente en alto. La relación era de ellos dos y de nadie más.

Con Ronald… las cosas fueron un tanto diferentes.

-Tu madre me ha escrito esta mañana –Hermione se aferró fuertemente del brazo de su novio, el invierno estaba pegando duro ese año- al parecer no le dijiste que cenaríamos con mis padres para navidad.

-Debo haberlo olvidado.

-¡Draco! Arghhh eres… casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza al contestarle a tu madre que habíamos quedado pasar con ellos año nuevo.

-¿Lo siento? De verdad iba a decírselo pero traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza Hermione.

-Tu partido de Quiddicht no puede ser más importante que hablar con tu madre y decirle…

-Estoy haciendo tu regalo para navidad –la interrumpió. Hermione se detuvo boquiabierta. Sus brazos se enroscaron en el cuello de su novio y lo besó en la mejilla.

-¡Oh Draco! De verdad, no tienes por qué hacer eso. Yo… no necesito ningún regalo. Te lo he repetido infinidad de veces. Solo quiero pasar contigo esas fechas, nada más.

-Pero yo quiero hacerte un regalo- le contestó él besándole la nariz- ¿Qué te contestó mi madre?

-Por el desliz de tinta que hubo en una parte de la carta creo que no muy bien. Está algo… _sentida_ … por supuesto no conmigo, al parecer soy la nuera que siempre quiso tener.

-Y tú que le tenías miedo.

-Puede ser un poco intimidante, por Merlín tu madre es una belleza, cualquier chica se siente incómoda ante ella. ¿Crees que le guste mi regalo? –Hermione le tomó la mano y comenzaron a caminar- apenas la conozco un poco y no sé… - un fuerte golpe de hombro la hizo trastabillar, Draco la sujetó firmemente de la cintura. Ronald Weasley había chocado con ella.

-¿Pero qué carajos te sucede comadreja? ¡Pudiste lastimarla!

-Fue un accidente –contestó en tono mordaz el chico Weasley- _¿te lastimé Hermy?_ Mil disculpas, pero creo que tu nuevo perro guardián no tiene tan buenos reflejos como dice.

-Ron basta.

-¿Qué quieres Weasley? –Draco se puso protectoramente frente a la castaña- ¿No te das cuenta de lo patético que te ves siguiendo a Hermione por todos lados? ¡Ya supéralo! La cagaste, continua con tu vida.

-Escúchame tu mortífago de mierda –Ron sacó la varita- ella solo está contigo por lástima, le encanta estar salvando "almas perdidas" a la maldita zorra. ¿Recuerdas ese estúpido club para defender a los elfos? ¿El peddo? Pues ahora está haciendo uno para todos los malditos mortífagos como Nott, Zabini y ahora tú. ¿Cómo piensas llamarle a este Hermione?

-Por favor Ronald –la castaña se hizo ver- basta. ¿No puedes dejarme en paz? ¡Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho! ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-¿Por qué estás con él Herms? ¿Qué te da él que yo no te pude dar?

-¡Oh por Salazar! Qué patético eres Weasley.

-Tú cállate –Ron sujetó fuertemente la varita frente al rostro del chico Malfoy- tú la envenenaste, seguramente la compraste con tus millones de galeones de oro que tu podrida familia tiene. ¿Es por eso Hermione? ¿Te acuestas con él por dinero? Siempre supe que eras una puta.

-No te permito que le hables así Weasley –Draco sacó la varita lo más rápido posible y le apuntó a la cara al pelirrojo.

-Draco no… -Hermione lo sujetó del brazo- puedes meterte en problemas por su culpa, déjalo.

-No voy a dejar que te hable así Hermione –gruñó el rubio.

-No me importa. Hace mucho que las palabras de Ronald ya no me afectan –la castaña miró a los ojos al chico Weasley- te saqué de mi corazón hace mucho Ronald. Tus palabras ya no me hieren.

-Hermy… por favor déjame explicarte.

-No Ron, estoy harta de escucharte –Hermione le interrumpió- ahora tú vas a escucharme a mí. ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy con Draco? Porque él me quiere Ronald. Me trata bien, me hace reír, me cuida, me arropa cuando me quedó dormida leyendo en el sillón, hacemos muchas cosas juntos, por ejemplo los deberes aun si es un sábado por la noche. ¿Cuándo me acompañaste a estudiar en la biblioteca? ¡Nunca Ronald! Siempre te quejabas que olía a libros viejos, y cuando lo hacías no parabas de quejarte o copiabas mi tarea. Nosotros no tenemos nada en común…

-¡Claro que si Hermione! A los dos nos gusta…

-¿El Quiddicht? Lo lamento, pero no, no me gusta. ¿El ajedrez? Soy muy mala y en lugar de enseñarme solo te burlabas de mí. Lo mismo con lo de las escobas, jamás me ayudaste a enfrentar mi miedo a las alturas, te reías de mí y me hacías a un lado. Eso no lo hace una persona que dice quererte.

-Y seguramente esta escoria si la tiene ¿no?- le apuntó con el dedo al chico Malfoy- ¿Qué pudieran tener una chica brillante como tú y un maldito asesino como él?

-Aunque no lo creas zanahorio, Hermione y yo tenemos bastantes cosas en común.

-Ni siquiera sé porque voy a decírtelo pero bueno, tú lo has pedido –lo miró seriamente la chica Granger- a ambos nos gusta leer, podemos pasar horas debatiendo entre nuestros autores favoritos, nuestras platicas siempre tienen temas de conversación interesantes; yo le cocino postres y él me cocina sorprendentes platillos que se ha inventado. Salimos a pasear tomados de la mano sin importar que piensen los demás y sobretodo… -Hermione tomó la mano de su novio- él jamás me ha hecho llorar como tú si lo hiciste Ronald. Tú me engañaste, rompiste mi corazón cuando te acostaste con esas chicas aun siendo mi novio.

-Herms…

-¡No me llames Herms! odio ese apodo cada que sale de tu boca. Mira Ronald, he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, ya no quiero hablar más contigo. Vámonos Draco.

-Ya lo sabes cabeza de zanahoria, ahora aléjate de nuestra vida –Draco apretó la varita- es la última vez que te le repito Weasley. Hermione ya no quiere…

-¡Tú no sabes lo que Hermione quiere mortífago de mierda! ¡Avad…!

-¡Expeli…!

- _¡Desmaius!_ – una voz que salió de la nada hizo brincar a Hermione y Draco- Merlín, ¿qué he hecho mal con este muchacho?

-Señor Weasley –Hermione habló- nosotros…

-Lo escuché todo Hermione no tienes que decirme nada –el hombre levitó el cuerpo de su hijo- personalmente voy a encargarme de que Ron deje de molestarte. Yo no lo sabía –suspiró bastante decepcionado el hombre- Molly tampoco debe tener idea de lo que nuestro hijo te ha hecho.

-No quiero causarles problemas señor Weasley.

-Sabes que no los causas cariño. Los padres muchas veces creemos que hemos criado correctamente a nuestrops hijos, negamos que estén haciendo cosas que no deben, que anden en malos pasos, jamás lo admitiremos en voz alta... Ginny me habai comentado algunas cosas que no quise creer... lo lamenot mucho Hermione.

-No se preocupe señor Weasley. Yo a uestedes les tengo mucho cariño, no queria perderlo solo por los problemas que habia entre Ronald y yo.

-Jamás vas a perdernos -sonrió el pelirrojo hombre- bueno creo que no hay nada más que decir- el hombre comenzó a caminar- así que... Nos vemos pronto…

-Hasta luego.

-Ammm... ¿Joven Malfoy?

-¿Si?- Draco lo miró seriamente.

-Yo… solo cuídela mucho. Por favor.

-Lo haré señor Weasley –Draco abrazó de la cintura a su novia.

-Ginny tiene razón, hacen una bonita pareja –el bonachón hombre les sonrió- feliz navidad chicos.

-Feliz navidad señor Weasley- contestaron los jóvenes y siguieron caminando. Nadie hablaba. Hermione tenía miles de ideas volando sobre su cabeza, pero ninguna podía salir de su boca. Observaba el duro rostro que su novio tenía en esos momentos. Draco había perdido el semblante de alegría que llevaba desde la mañana, no quería hablar sobre el tema. Detestaba con todo su ser a la comadreja, ese maldito niñato con aires de héroe de guerra estuvo a punto de lanzarle un avada. Apretó fuertemente la mano de su novia, sin llegar a lastimarla por supuesto.

-Draco ¿estás…?

-No.

-De acuerdo -suspiró cansada la castaña. sintió como la mano de su novio se deshacia de su agarre.

-Weasley es tu pasado Hermione. Y yo no tengo derecho a meterme en tu pasado –el heredero Malfoy se paso una mano por el cabello. Bufó- Pero si ese maldito cabrón quiere meterse en nuestro presente. Voy a acabar con él ¿entendido? ¡Porque nadie va a joder mi futuro a tu lado!

-Espera… Tú… ¿Tú ves un futuro conmigo? –Hermione preguntó asustada- no sé, llevamos poco tiempo después de ser enemigos por… ¿casi siete años? ¿Cómo sabes que en verdad quieres estar conmigo? Yo no puedo ser la futura señora Malfoy. ¡Solo mírame! Jamás encajaré en tu circulo social, nuestro carácter es muy fuerte, yo no quiero estar discutiendo gravemente por cosas simples… y luego ¡los niños! Seguramente tu madre querrá un estúpido nombre como Hydrus o Hydra y mi madre querrá algo normal Rose o Hugo… ¿lo ves? No vamos a poder ponernos de acuerdo y…

-¿Hermione por favor quieres callarte unos segundos? –Draco la sujetó de los hombros- por Merlín mujer, eres una parlanchina… Si, si veo un futuro contigo, ¿cómo me di cuenta? No lo sé, solo un día desperté y no podías salir de mi cabeza tú aroma a canela estaba por todas partes,el horrible sonido que haces al reír comenzó a sonarme adorable… y cuando te vi en tu habitación uno de esos tantos días que llorabas por el estúpido de Weasley, rota, sufriendo por alguien que no vale la pena, algo dentro de mí me hizo querer cuidarte y solo lo supe.

-Yo…

-¿Sueno como un maldito marica verdad? Genial…

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar esos momentos tan románticos Draco? –Hermione le pegó un puñetazo. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho y aspiró profundamente, llenándose del olor de Draco- me gusta cuando te sale la vena del novio cursi.

-No te acostumbres –le gruñó el chico en broma y envolviéndola en sus brazos- tengo una mísera pero fuerte reputación que cuidar, no puedo darme el lujo de desprestigiarla… pero si te portas _bien_ , puede que salga más seguido.

-¿Con "portarme bien" no te referirás a…?

-Hace mucho que no visitamos el salón que lleva el nombre de Potter –le dio una sonrisa ladina a su novia.

-Me voy a ir al infierno por tu culpa Draco.

-De todos modos no estaremos solos Hermione… Blaise y chica Weasley incluso serán nuestros vecinos.

* * *

Xxxx

Quizás sea un poco corto, pero me gustó que fuera así.

Sé que muchas tiene ganas de matar a Ron o ya estén chocadas de leer a un Ron mal novio… él no es una persona mala lo aclaro, solo que como pareja deja mucho que desear.

A nivel personal, he conocido personas que son excelentes amigos, pero al convertirse en pareja se transforman en otras personas, sobre todo si hay alguna influencia con el dinero (gente que consigue un buen trabajo y luego comienza a tratarte como la mierda) he reflejado un poco eso que me ha tocado ver y escuchar en personas cercanas a mí. Aborrezco a esas personas, Ron una disculpa prometo que en el próximo fin no te haré un idiota.

Besos y abrazos para todas ustedes.

Desde una oficina con muchas valoraciones que hacer…

MeL.


	10. Chapter 10

Mucho trabajo la semana pasada, por lo que me fue imposible terminar de escribir el siguiente capítulo y menos subirlo. De verdad agradezco su paciencia.

Las gracias eternas a mis siguientes estrellitas:

 **xXm3ch3Xx, SALESIA, solecitopucheta, Bliu Liz, BeaGiil, ElaSalvatoreCMG, phoenix1993, , elegv, Candice Saint-Just ,Pauli Jean Malfoy, Sally Elizabeth HR**

Si a alguien no le contesté, de verdad una disculpa, escribo el capitulo en horas de trabajo, así que no puedo estar 100% concentrada. Si se me va algún horror ortográfico hagan como que no lo vieron por fa.

Personajes de HP son de JKR… la historia es mía ya saben; no doy permiso de historias publicadas en otros lados, en wattpad menos, ahí tengo cuenta y estoy subiendo una historia que pronto subiré aquí en ff.

Disfrutenla.

* * *

Xxxx

 **Capitulo diez: Y perderme en las constelaciones del universo de tu espalda…**

-Si sigues moviéndote no va a salirme tu sorpresa.

-Pero me haces cosquillas Draco.

-¡Hermione! ¿Por qué eres tan difícil mujer? –Draco suspiró, mojó un poco la pluma y siguió con concentración lo que estaba haciendo- te prometo que ya casi termino.

-No tengo idea por qué estoy permitiendo esto.

-Estoy a punto de desaparecer tu boca Granger.

-No serias capaz.

-Pruébame –Draco le guiñó el ojo y alejó la pluma de la espalda de su castaña- ¡listo! Creo que ya está…

-¿Ya puedo ver?- la chica Granger ni siquiera espero respuesta y se detuvo frente al espejo de la habitación, se observó solo con sus pequeñas bragas de algodón y muchas líneas por todo el cuerpo, Draco había trazado pequeñas rutas juntando los lunares de Hermione- wow…

-¿Te gusta?

-Draco esto es hermoso… -Hermione se dio la espalda en el espejo, la tinta mágica tenía un color diferente cada que formaba alguna figura concreta- ¿por qué?

-No lo sé –levantó los hombros el chico- siempre me han fascinado tus lunares, de hecho la primera vez que te vi desnuda me imaginé pintándote el cuerpo. ¿Es un poco raro no crees?

-No… es bastante lindo a decir verdad. ¿Podrías explicarme que figuras ves?

-Por supuesto –el chico Malfoy la tomó de la mano y la recostó en la cama- mira ésta –señaló una pequeña marca sobre su hombro- parece una M, podría ser de _Malfoy_. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-¿Eso es lo mejor que se te pudo haber ocurrido?

-Hermione no arruines el momento ¿sí? Oh mira por aquí… -señaló debajo de uno de sus pechos- parece una cosa rara con dientes.

-Parece un t-rex.

-¿Un qué?

-Olvídalo, ¿Y a este de que le ves forma? –la chica señaló una figura debajo de sus caderas, removió un poco su ropa interior.

-Cariño a veces me sorprende lo inocente que puedes ser –Draco intentó recuperar la compostura y regresó la tela de las bragas a su lugar- dejaremos esa figura para después… porque si no, no voy a poder controlarme y no creo que a tus padres les haga mucha gracia encontrarte semidesnuda aun cuando haya hecho un gran dibujo artístico con tu cuerpo.

-Tienes razón – la chica le dio un beso en la nariz- Gracias, por cierto.

-¿Por el dibujo?

-No torpe, por lo que estás haciendo por mí. Vas a cenar con mis padres… muggles.

-Creo que sabes, que hace bastante tiempo que me quité algunas ideas de la cabeza, como eso de los muggles, o hijos de muggles o los squibs o los hijos de squibs…

-¿O los traidores a la sangre?

-Nena soy un traidor a la sangre.

-¿Todavía te pesa un poco cierto?

-No te voy a mentir, no puedo quitar algo que ha sido implantado en mi cabeza desde que aprendí a hablar pero estoy viviendo con eso.

-Y yo voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote en todo momento –la chica se acercó hasta él y besó sus labios. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más y más agresivo, Draco la sujetó de las caderas y la pegó a su pecho logrando un jadeo en ella.

-Hermione debemos detenernos…

-¿Por qué? –La chica le mordió el labio- no ha y nadie en casa.

-Tu padre puede llegar…

-He puesto un hechizo para avisarnos –la chica comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa- ¿o a caso tienes miedo de mi papi?

-Estoy cagándome… no literalmente claro–Draco la besó más agresivo- Merlín nena amo tu pequeño y perfecto trasero.

-Entonces que esperas…

-Tú lo has pedido chica sucia y traviesa –la mano del chico comenzó a acariciar los pliegues de las piernas subiendo lentamente hasta el elástico de sus bragas- ¿cómo puedes usar algodón y lucir tan sexy?

-¿Vas a seguir hablando o vas a meterme mano Draco Malfoy? – Hermione lo miró con los ojos centellantes de placer e ira contenida, odiaba sentirse ardiendo y que su novio no hiciera algo para calmarla.

-Cómo tú ordenes –bajó lentamente el encaje de sus braguitas deslizándolos por sus piernas- ¡Salazar! Estás empapada –estaba por introducir sus dedos en los pliegues cuando el hechizo de alerta comenzó a resonar por la habitación.

-¡Mis padres!

-Joder, joder, joder… -Draco comenzó a ordenar la habitación con la varita- voy a morir, ¡te dije que no era correcto!

-¿Disculpa? –Hermione llevaba su ropa en una de sus manos, todavía no estaba vestida y sus padres ya había atravesado el jardín- ¿me estás diciendo que yo te obligué a…?

-¿Hermione quieres vestirte? Tu padre puede subir en cualquier momento y si te ve así va a matarme y…

-¿Ósea todo lo que te importa es tu pellejo y no dejarme así… a punto de una combustión espontánea? ¡Eres un egoísta Draco Malfoy!

-Carajo Hermione, acaban de abrir la puerta, tenemos unos segundos antes de que suban –Draco comenzó a sudar, si el señor Granger abría la puerta y encontraba a su hija en ese minúsculo pedazo de tela el apellido Malfoy moriría en ese momento.

-No me pienso mover hasta que lo digas.

-¿Decir qué?

-Lo que tienes que decir Malfoy –un ruido los alertó- ¿escuchas eso? Creo que es la voz de papá, está en la sala, quizás quiera asegurarse de que su _princesa_ está sana y salva de ti y comience a subir los escalones.

-Hermione…

-Creo que está subiendo.

-No puedes estar bromeando así Granger.

-Sí, definitivamente está subiendo, creo que ya está a medio camino de la escalera.

-Hermione por favor -Draco comenzó a sudar más, estaba seguro de que en cuestión de segundos su futuro ex suegro lo acabaría sin necesidad de usar una varita- nena por favor…

-Por favor ¿Qué?

-Joder… te prometo que voy a _darte_ toda la jodida noche si es posible, ¡pero vístete ya!

-¿Y me vas a dejar usar la fusta contigo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No soy un jodido sumiso…

- _Caramelito_ … -la voz del señor Granger resonó en la habitación- _¿tú y ese chico rubio no están encerrados con seguro en tu habitación verdad?_

 _-¡Robert!_

 _-¿Qué Jane? Me preocupo por mi hija…_

-¿Qué habías dicho? – Hermione jugaba con el trozo de tela que flotaba por los aires.

-Sí, si voy a dejar que uses la fusta conmigo –Draco respondió lo más rápido que pudo- y si quieres amarrarme no me importa, todo lo que quieras nena, pero vístete ya Hermione, tu padre va a matarme.

-Eres un quejica – bufó la castaña, el vestido entró rápidamente por su cabeza, aventó a Draco a la cama y apareció una pequeña taza de té justo cuando su padre abría la puerta- ¡oh llegaron rápido!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – el señor Granger entró a la habitación buscando alguna señal de que Draco estuviera pervirtiendo a su pequeña niña. Su esposa Jane lo siguió fastidiada.

-Nada papi, Draco se sentía mal y le traje una taza de té.

-¡Oh cariño! –la madre de Hermione se acercó hasta la cama y puso su mano en la frente de _su_ _yerno_ \- ¡estás sudando frio! Hermione debemos tener los cuidados necesarios, Draco podría pescar un resfriado. Es normal en esta época del año cielo- Jane tapó hasta la barbilla al chico Malfoy- ahora que recuerdo tengo un té excelente para prevenir la fiebre y todas esas enfermedades. Robert ve a la cocina por uno de mis tés para Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Ve a la cocina.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres el anfitrión de esta casa y el novio de tu hija se siente mal, deja de quejarte y busca un té para nuestro invitado. No te preocupes Draco, vamos a cuidarte mejor que en casa…

…

.

.

-Los hombres de tu familia me odian –Draco observaba desde el rabillo del ojo, cómo su suegro lo observaba desde otra mesa junto con alguno de los tíos de Hermione. La había acompañado a una "pequeña" fiesta familiar que resultó ser una boda. Al principio no había sonado como una mala idea, pero cuando llegó al salón sintió que se abría un hueco debajo de sus pies listo para tragárselo completo.

-¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Si tus tíos fueran magos, ya estarían lanzándome _crucios_ desde que pisamos esa cosa llamada iglesia. Después, tus pequeños primos a los que nombraré como _demonios infernales_ me han amenazado con hacerle algo a mi cabello y a mi perfecta nariz si seguimos siendo novios. Sobre todo el demonio infernal con rizos indomables, que es como una versión tuya pero en mocoso.

-¿Quién?

-Ese que tiene las cosas raras como fierros en los dientes y grita como banshee –Draco señaló un pequeño niño con un aparato bucal nada discreto que corría seguido por otros cuatro niños más- esa _cosa_ me ha mordido en la pierna Hermione ¡tres veces!

-¡Pero qué cosas dices amor!

-Es en serio, tienes que creerme.

-Draco, _Cosmo_ tiene siete años, es un buen niño. En las vacaciones se queda conmigo, soy su niñera. ¿Crees que sabría si se portara mal? No digas tonterías.

-Oye Hermione –una mujer con un pomposo vestido rosa no acorde a su edad, se sentó en su mesa- las chicas y yo queremos saber si nos puedes prestar a Draco para bailar.

-¿Disculpe?

-Oh vamos Hermy, no me hagas rogarte.

-Tía Kate… ¿Por qué no le dice al tío Thomas _tu esposo_ , que te saque a bailar?

-Ya se lo dije pero es un aguafiestas. Además no bailaría solo conmigo, todas las chicas queremos bailar con él, ya sabes, para darle la bienvenida a la familia. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos lo prestas un ratito? ¡Anda di que sí! –Hermione observó a su novio ponerse más pálido de lo normal, sabia de sobra que la mayoría de su familia estaba un poco loca, comenzando por sus primas y siguiendo con esas raras mujeres a las que les decía tías. ¡Pobre Draco! ya había hecho un gran esfuerzo por acompañarla, no podía dejarlo solo con todas esas _pirañas_ que planeaban devorárselo desde que entró a la iglesia.

\- ¿Le parece si mejor en un rato? Draco anda un poco mareado, no está acostumbrado a beber y el tío Benedict lo ha obligado a beberse una copa de su whisky especial.

-¡Oh pobre bebé! No te preocupes Draco, cuando te sientas mejor podrás bailar con la tía Kate, osea yo, ¿te parece?

-Cla… claro.

-Awww ¡Es un amor Hermy! – la mujer le apretó un cachete y se alejó de su mesa con el pomposo vestido de dama de honor. Draco se talló la mejilla que ya estaba entumecida, esa mujer cuarentona era la más loca de todas.

-Lo siento –se mordió el labio la castaña.

-Yo lo siento más, me imagino al pobre bastardo que está casado con ella lo que ha de haber aguantado en este tiempo.

-Ese _pobre bastardo_ es mi padre –una pequeña como de 10 años que se encontraba en la misma mesa que ellos habló quedo sin levantar la vista del grueso libro que se encontraba leyendo. Traía puestos unos audífonos rosa chillón que combinaban casualmente con su vestido.

-Mierda… -masculló el rubio.

-¡Oh Cyrene no te había visto! –Hermione estaba bastante roja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí niña?

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué? Solo quiero saber si me escuchó quejarme del niño demoniaco que tienes por primo.

-Si también lo escuché… es mi hermanito –la pequeña bajó el libro y miró seriamente al rubio- eres el primero que no se muerde la lengua para referirse así a mi familia… me agrada Hermione, puedes quedártelo.

-Gracias… supongo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Draco susurró a su novia.

-Creo que te ha dado la bienvenida –le sonrió la castaña- ¿Por qué no estás jugando con tus hermanos nena?

-Odio este vestido, parezco un pastel. Corrección parezco un monstruo que alguna vez fue un pastel -la pequeña bajó la cabeza mientras jugueteaba con el pomposo tul de su vestido.

-Cyrene que cosas dices, si estás preciosa.

-Hermione, no le mientas a la niña. En verdad pareces una cosa extraña que alguna vez fue un pastel, pero yo puedo ayudarte un poco –Draco sacó disimuladamente su varita.

-¡No! ¿Qué se supone que haces? –Hermione intentó arrebatarle la varita- no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio…

-Cariño ya soy mayor de edad.

-No importa, puedes meterte en serios problemas con el ministerio y…

-Tu prima está sufriendo Hermione, ¿no quieres hacer feliz a una pequeña niña? ¿Dónde está tu gran _corazón gryffindoriano_ que tanto cacarean todos ustedes?

-En primer lugar yo no cacareo –le pellizcó la chica- además ¿qué piensas decirle cuando vea que su vestido se ha transformado en algo _decente_?

-Siempre puedo lanzarle un _obliv_ … era un chiste Hermione, no lo pensaba hacer.

-A veces no dudo ni un poco de tus palabras –suspiró la castaña- si te metes en problemas no pienso ayudarte.

-No importa, tengo mi pase de " _mi novia es heroína de guerra"_ … también era un chiste Granger, por Merlín mujer, relájate.

-De acuerdo –suspiró con fastidio la chica.

-¡Oye niña! –Draco llamó a la pequeña prima de su novia.

-Me llamo Cyrene.

-De acuerdo _Cyrene_ … ¿te gustaría que tu vestido fuera menos horroroso?

-¡Draco!

-Tú no te quejas porque luces verdaderamente sexy con el tuyo Hermione. ¿Entonces qué me dices niña? ¿Aceptas?

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando? –preguntó la niña con algo de desconfianza.

-Porque eres la única de tu familia que no me ha mordido, pellizcado los cachetes como si tuviera cinco años o querer matar con la mirada como tu padre. Además me recuerdas un poco a Hermione y si alguien la hubiera ayudado a vestirse mucho mejor no me hubiera tardado tantos años en hacerla mi novia. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Bueno –contestó quedo la pequeña niña.

-Perfecto. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos. Hermione y yo haremos magia.

-Draco… -la chica le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Ella no sabe a que tipo de _magia_ me refiero –susurró el chico. Con un discreto movimiento de varita removió algunos retazos de tela haciendo que la falda del vestido luciera menos pomposo- listo. ¿Qué te parece niña?

-Vaya… -la pequeña abrió los ojos- ¡me encanta! ¿Cómo le hiciste?

-Hermione sabe hacer _magia_ , así que si alguien pregunta, ella lo hizo ¿de acuerdo? –Draco le guiñó un ojo- ¿te gustaría bailar? Tienes que presumir ese vestido –Draco la tomó de la mano y llevó hasta el centro de la pista a la pequeña prima de su novia. Hermione observa fascinada la escena delante de sus ojos.

 _-¡Aww Hermy!_ –sus primas, sus tías e incluida su madre de pronto la rodearon mientras miraban la tierna escena frente a ellas.

- _Tienes el novio más perfecto del mundo._

 _-Cuídalo niña, no dejes que ninguna lagartona se le acerque._

 _-Deben encargar niños pronto._

 _-Pero primero debes estar bien casada hija, los hijos fuera del matrimonio son una abominación del señor._

-¿Qué tanto piensas hija? – su madre le preguntó sacándola del aturdimiento.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea traerlo a la boda de la prima Athena? –suspiró preocupada la castaña.

-Para nada hija, si ese chico y tú tienen planes de un futuro juntos tiene que empezar a convivir con nuestra _peculiar_ familia.

-¿Tú nos ves en un futuro juntos mamá? –Hermione miró un poco nerviosa a su madre.

-¿Por qué no? Ambos son inteligentes, amables, _especiales_ , muy parecidos… además con ese chico estoy más que segura que tendré los nietos más bellos del mundo.

-¡Mamá!

-Sabes que estoy en lo cierto cariño, sólo que por ahora no me hagan abuela ¿sí? Aún es muy pronto.

-Mamá, nosotros…

-Hermione yo también fui joven cariño- Jane bebió de su copa como si nada- pasarme horas encerrada en la biblioteca con algún chico no solo era para leer, solo asegúrate que los estantes no tengan astillas, hubo una vez que yo…

-¡Mamá! –Hermione tenía un color rojo brillante por todo el rostro.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse cielito, además con el monumento que tienes por novio, ninguna chica en su sano juicio lo debería dejar escapar… así que ve a bailar con tu novio antes que tú tía Kate o tu prima Neysa no lo suelten en toda la noche.

-De acuerdo… -Hermione se acomodó el vestido, que gracias a Merlín no era como el de sus primas o su tía Kate y llegó hasta su novio- ¿Cyrene me lo prestas un ratito?

-Claro Hermy. Gracias Draco.

-Un placer señorita –le beso la mano a la pequeña quien salió corriendo bastante emocionada.

-Acabas de ganarte un boleto al cielo con mi tía Kate y al infierno con su marido, Cyrene no va a soltarte nunca.

-Es agradable –Draco se encogió de hombros- además me recuerda un poco a ti, tiene tus ojos.

-Es una buena niña y muy inteligente por cierto, en el colegio mantiene un promedio de diez.

-¿Y supongo que ya le hablaste de cuando le llegue su carta de Hogwarts no?

-¿Qué?

-Hermione tu pequeña prima desborda magia por los poros –Draco la mira extrañado- ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

-No, la verdad no.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que hablar con ella pronto. Creo que va a ser una gran bruja, teniéndote como familia y mentora. Quien mejor que la heroína de guerra Hermione Jean Granger para enseñarle todo lo que sabe.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo y tan idiota al mismo tiempo?

-Se lo atribuyo a los genes Black –le sonrió el rubio. Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho mientras se movían lentamente al compás de la música- tienes el cuerpo más hermoso que haya visto en el mundo. ¿Ya te lo había dicho Granger?

-Como un millón de veces –contestó la sonrojada chica.

-No me canso de decirlo, es suave, terso, delicado.

-¿Eso se lo decías a todas tus chicas?

-No.

-Entonces ¿por qué no te creo?-la castaña hizo un pequeño mohín- Suena muy cliché, incluso para ti Draco Malfoy.

-De acuerdo… te diré algo que a nadie le he confesado – Draco la miró seriamente- En este tiempo que llevamos juntos he logrado conocer a la perfección cada uno de los lugares que te producen sensaciones agradables, cosquillas, placer… me fascina ser el único jodido hombre del planeta que te llegará a conocer tan a fondo Hermione Granger. No necesité estar pegado como una garrapata a ti para saber que odias morderte el labio cuando estás nerviosa, pero aun así lo haces. Aborreces el apodo de _Hermy_ , tu color favorito es el violeta, porque consideras muy soso el rosa. Tienes un enorme fetiche por las zapatillas de agujas y tu postre favorito es el mousse de fresa bañado de jarabe de chocolate. Y sobre todo…

Tienes un mapa de lunares por todo el cuerpo tan jodidamente perfecto y del que pienso cuidar tanto cómo tú me lo permitas Hermione… _"Hoy me he propuesto ser cartógrafo de tu cuerpo. Con el mapa de tus lunares trazaré la hoja de ruta de mis besos…"_

-Draco… -Hermione suspiró profundamente ante el suave beso que su novio le había depositado en su hombro. La chica Granger lo miró a los ojos, Draco Malfoy había cambiado tanto después de la guerra, ya no se refería a los hijos de muggles con ese estúpido y denigrante apodo, sus labores como prefecto fueron las mejores, siempre y cuando la población estudiantil lo permitiera. E incluso había hecho una fuerte donación a la biblioteca del colegio que quedó casi en la ruina después de que los mortifagos invadieran el colegio. Y como novio… Draco había ganado su corazón, no pensaba dejarlo escapar nunca- ¿puedo preguntar…?

-¿Sí? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa perversa el chico Malfoy.

-Sólo bésame idiota –suspiró derrotada la chica Granger. Su novio no dudo en tomarle la palabra, sin embargo, a besó delicadamente. Hermione Granger era una chica dulce y tierna que tenía que ser tratada con cariño… además su suegro lo miraba desde unas tres mesas cerca de él. No quería morir tan joven.

-Me encanta cuando me hablas sucio Granger.

-Entonces te encantará lo que tengo planeado para ti en el cuarto de limpieza –la castaña se mordió el labio y lo tomó de la mano mientras se escabullía de la pista de baile.

-Pero Hermione tu padre…

-No te preocupes cielo… -Hermione le guiñó el ojo- mi madre se encargará de entretenerlo…

* * *

Xxxx

*Si, a los Granger les gusta los nombres griegos.

** Hermione también es una pequeña perversa, y con ese bombón como novio, ¿creen que no lo aprovechará en cada situación que pueda?

***el pequeño verso lo encontré en la timmynet (internet) y su autor es un tal Faetón, así que no me den el crédito.

De acuerdo, este es el penúltimo capítulo… quizás fue muy tosco decirlo. Pero sí, si es el penúltimo capi. Después de eso había pensado un outtake de la navidad y del año nuevo con la familia Granger y la Malfoy, pero no sé si les parezca. Se los dejó a su elección y me dejan su review, ¿sale?

No sé si lograron identificar que en los primeros capítulos solo se narra el punto de vista de Draco y conforme avanza y se van "enamorando" también aparece el de Hermione. ¿Por qué lo hice así? La verdad no lo sé, pero me gustó, así que lo dejé.

Mil gracias por su paciencia, chicas. Espero que los próximos capis los tenga lo más pronto posible pero en verdad tengo mucho trabajo (las que no lo saben soy psicóloga pericial) tengo guardias algunos fines de semana y no tengo vacaciones hasta el 1 de enero… si del año 2016. Así que verán que me las tengo que arreglar para trabajar, ser mamá de Emmy y novia (porque aun no quiero dar el siguiente paso) y escritora de Dramiones.

Ténganme paciencia y se los recompensaré con capis de cuartillas largas (:

Saludos y abrazos mil.

MeL.


	11. Chapter 11

Recta final…

Dedicado con mucho amor para todas esas chicas que siguen en este barco y no se han aventado al océano por tardar al actualizar:

Pauli Jean Malfoy, phoenix1993, , Martina271299, SALESIA, solecitopucheta, xXm3ch3Xx, SallyElizabethHR, Bliu Liz, Candice Saint-Just, CoposdeHielo, elegv E hina230.

YA SABEN, MUNDO HP ES DE JK, MUNDO DE COMELIBROS GRANGER ES MÍO.

Prohibido su reproducción en algún blog o red social, **NO AUTORIZO** PUBLICACIONES EN OTROS MEDIOS.

Por su atención,

GRACIAS.

* * *

Xxxx

 **Capítulo once: De miradas asesinas y galletas para hornear.**

Existe un viejo dicho muggle del que jamás voy a dudar "la familia no se elige…" si a mí, Draco Malfoy, me dieran a elegir, definitivamente no elegiría a la de Granger.

Jamás en toda mi vida había conocido gente tan extraña, exasperante, ruidosa y acaramelada hasta los pies, como era la familia de mi novia. Quizás piensen "oye chico yo creo que estás exagerando". La verdad es odio que esto sea muy cierto. Los Granger son… especialmente _diferentes_ , creo que eso los describe bien.

Comencemos por sus padres, Robert y Jane Granger, ambos jóvenes, por lo que sé, tuvieron a Hermione cuando apenas habían llegado a los 20 años. A mi parecer, se _tocan demasiado_ , los he visto abrazarse y darse besos como si fueran dos adolescentes. Para mí es un poco extraño, porque los Malfoy son más fríos, tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi padre abrazando a mi madre o darle un beso en la mejilla, a decir verdad nunca lo he visto besar en los labios a madre… me hace sentir un poco incomodo.

Su padre ha intercambiado una que otra palabra conmigo, creo que el que bailara con la pequeña prima de Hermione lo hizo acercarse más, no les mentiré, me sigue taladrando con la mirada cuando Hermione me toma de la mano o me da un beso en la mejilla, pero creo que llevamos un avance. Jane, la madre de Hermione es una persona muy amable, me trata con cariño e incluso me dice apodos como _cielo, lindo o cariño_ … ella sugirió que durmiera en la misma habitación que Hermione argumentando que somos mayores, responsables y correctos… después me dijo al oído que confiaba en nosotros y que no le diéramos nietos por ahora. Es bastante… _"open mind"_ como diría Hermione.

-Draco cielo, ¿podrías pasarme el guante? El horno ya sonó.

-Por supuesto –los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por Jane.

-¿Alguna vez horneaste galletas con tu madre cariño? Hermione y yo lo hacemos todos los años.

-No que yo recuerde.

-Oh.

-Mi madre no es muy afecta a la cocina –el rubio omitió que los elfos eran quienes hacían todas las cenas- se especializa más en la jardinería.

-Vaya… Entonces algún día podrá decirme como puedo embellecer mi pobre patio, Robert no quiso pagar a un experto y terminó diciéndole a la loca de su hermana Kate –refunfuñó su suegra- es lo malo de cuando decides casarte con alguien… te casas con toda su familia. Y por si no te diste cuenta en la boda de la prima de Hermione, los Granger son en verdad _especiales_ –Jane colocó la bandeja de galletas frente a él- deja que se enfríen un poco, Hermione va a enseñarte cómo decorarlas, ¿de acuerdo cielo?

-Sí.

-Maravilloso… así que Draco… cuéntame cómo es tu familia cariño, me gustaría saber ya que mi niña pasará el fin de año con ustedes.

-Soy hijo único –Draco comentó- mis padres son un poco especiales, ambos provienen de fuertes familias de magos, aristocracia y esas cosas. No nos queda más familia, así que solo somos nosotros tres. No hay mucho que decir la verdad.

-¿Se quedarán en tu casa?

-Por lo regular lo hacíamos cada año, pero mi madre no la ha estado pasando muy bien que digamos, tengo entendido que pasaremos esas fechas en la casa de Gales.

-Gales… vaya. Debe ser un lugar maravilloso, ¿te molestaría si me trajeras una postal? Me fascina coleccionarlas.

-Seguro.

-¿Mamá ya estás molestando a Draco con eso de las postales? –Hermione entró a la cocina, llevaba el cabello anudado en un moño desbaratado, un suéter largo y leggins, sus pantuflas de garra de dragón cubrían sus delgados pies.

-Es un pequeño pasatiempo Hermione, me gustan las postales. ¿Ya está lista la mesa?

-Sí mamá.

-Perfecto, ayuda a Draco a decorar las galletas, es su primera vez.

-De acuerdo –la castaña se sentó frente a él y tomó una de las mangas pasteleras- _seré cuidadosa_ , lo prometo.

-Muy graciosa Granger.

\- No podía dejar de pasar esta oportunidad Draco- le sonrió con dulzura la castaña- ¿te ha tratado bien mi madre?

-Sí, es muy agradable.

-Un poco loca –completó la chica- es dulce que no lo hayas dicho, pero sé que lo pensaste, a veces creo que es una adolescente la que vive en el cuerpo de mi madre. Quizás se deba a que me tuvieron muy jóvenes, no lo sé.

-Yo creo que está más cuerda que muchos que conozco.

-No puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que quiero besarte cuando dices esas cosas.

-Soy un encanto, que te puedo decir. Las chicas querían besarme todo el tiempo, incluso más cuando era un bebé.

-Debiste ser adorable, con cachetes regordetes y rosas –Hermione le apretó una de las mejillas- ¿de casualidad tu madre no tendrá un álbum de fotos vergonzosas en algún lugar de la mansión Malfoy?

-Espero que no –Draco frunció el ceño _¿su madre no tenía un álbum de esos o sí?_ \- y otra cosa, yo jamás fui un bebé regordete, los Malfoy a diferencia de los Weasley, no conocemos lo que es la obesidad.

-Pero tengo entendido que los Black sí, ya sabes la madre de Sirus, Walburga…

-Es una línea muy lejana Hermione, no voy a convertirme en un obeso a los 40 años si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-De acuerdo, obesidad descartada. ¿Qué me dices de la calvicie? –Hermione intentó ocultar su risa mientras decoraba las galletas.

-Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso.

-Vamos Draco es algo normal en los hombres. Incluso en mi familia puedes observar que…

-No sé de lo que estás hablando Hermione.

-Tranquilo, no es cómo si dijera que cada día son más grandes esas entradas que tienes… -un gritito de horror fue suficiente para que la galleta de Hermione terminara hecha un desastre.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién ha gritado así? –Robert y su cuñado Thomas entraron corriendo a la cocina mientras veían a un asustado Draco sostener una sartén de aluminio frente a él.

-Se ha enterado que tiene _entradas_ –la castaña se mordió el labio un poco apenada. Su padre y su tío lo miraron con un gesto que Hermione interpretó como de _apoyo_.

-Bienvenido al club muchacho –suspiraron los dos hombre mientras Draco los miraba asustado.

…

.

-¡Chicos ya bajen!

-¡Enseguida vamos mamá! –gritó la castaña desde el baño de su habitación. Draco observaba como la chica de la que tanto se había burlado tantos años se encontraba frente a él luciendo perfectamente bella. Hermione Granger no necesitaba grandes cantidades de maquillaje para lucir preciosa, un poco de colorete en las mejillas, los parpados y sus delgados y suaves labios- ¿por qué me miras así?

-Eres demasiado hermosa.

-Basta, harás que me distraiga y me cuesta trabajo peinar estos enredados cabellos.

-A la mayoría de las chicas les fascina que las halaguen todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, yo no soy como la mayoría de las chicas.

-Y por eso eres perfecta Hermione –Draco depositó un suave beso en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Adulador.

-¿Te falta mucho?

-Solo termino con el cabello y me pongo el vestido. Si quieres adelántate, para que mi madre no se vaya a poner un tanto histérica.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Si puedes ayudarla con algo te lo agradecería mucho, esta cena debe quedar perfecta y poder ganarle a la del año pasado de mi tía Charlotte.

-¿Esa no era la mujer que llevaba ese sombrero con muchas plumas a la boda?

-Esa misma. Si puedes mantenerte alejado de ella toda la noche mucho mejor, tiende a dar besos pegajosos en la boca.

-Tienes que estar jodiéndome.

-Lo haría pero primero tenemos que cenar –Hermione le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió cerrando la puerta del baño en sus narices.

-¿En qué te convertido Hermione Granger? –Draco salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, bajó las escaleras lentamente y se detuvo frente a uno de los espejos acomodando su cabello- yo no tengo grandes entradas…

-¡Oh cariño aquí estás! –Jane llegó hasta él y lo saludó con un beso y un abrazo- pero mírate qué guapo te ves, sabía que te verías extremadamente guapo en este _Dolce_. ¿Por qué no vas a sentarte con el resto de los hombres?

-¿No quiere mejor que la ayude en algo?

-Sé que esos hombres pueden ser algo intimidantes, pero te aseguro que no muerden nada, vamos te llevaré con ellos.

-Pero señora Granger.

-Cariño te he dicho mil y un veces que es Jane –le sonrió la mujer y lo guió hasta donde se encontraba su marido con algunos de sus familiares- Robbie te he traído a Draco para que lo vayan incluyendo al círculo.

-Jane no puedes obligar al chico… -Draco observó la escena un tanto fascinado, Jane Granger con su elegante y vaporoso vestido purpura se puso frente a su marido, cruzo los brazos y levantó una ceja y su boca se cerró en una línea. Fue lo único que hizo para que su imponente esposo asintiera derrotado ante esa batalla.

-Quédate un rato con ellos ¿si cielo? Hermione ya no debe tardar en bajar.

-Gracias –el chico Malfoy se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras algunos de los presentes lo escudriñaban con la mirada. No debía sentirse intimidado, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy jamás se dejen intimidar. ¡Ellos son los malditos amos del universo!

-Así que te llamas _Drago._

-Draco –corrigió el chico- Draco Malfoy.

-Un interesante nombre –cuestionó uno de los tíos de Hermione- nunca lo había escuchado Draco... ¿Tus padres son hippies o algo así?

-No.

-Bueno Phillippe, nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás –Robert interrumpió- nosotros decidimos ponerles a nuestros hijos nombres griegos ¿no? Y no precisamente somos hippies.

-Tienes toda la razón cuñado.

-¿Y cómo es que conoces a mi Hermione muchacho? –un hombre de mayor edad que Draco supuso que era el abuelo le preguntó.

-Somos compañeros de colegio señor Granger.

-Ese fastidioso colegio de genios donde tiene enclaustrada a mi cerecita –farfulló el anciano- Hermione me dijo que es muy buena en astronomía y traduciendo lenguas romances extintas ¿a qué te dedicas tú?

-¿Disculpe? - _¿lenguas romances extintas? ¿Qué carajo le había dicho Hermione a su familia_?

-Sí, se supone que eres un genio ¿no? Entonces dime muchacho cuál es tu área fuerte en ese colegio.

-Las pociones –presumió orgulloso el chico- soy el mejor de la generación, posiblemente tome ese puesto en el Ministerio después de graduarme…

-¿Pociones?

-Quiere decir química, papá –Robert lo interrumpió- así le dicen los chicos ahora a las clases de química. Ya sabes, tubos de ensaye, mecheros y esas cosas.

-¿Y cómo piensas mantener a mi nieta siendo un simple laboratorista de química? –Gruñó el anciano- ¿eso si quiera es un trabajo de verdad? En mis tiempos…

-Bueno suegro –interrumpió uno de los tíos de la castaña- aunque no lo crea, las grandes farmacéuticas pagan millones a sus empleados, no sabemos, pero que tal si Drago descubre la cura contra el cáncer, o el lupus o el SIDA o mejor aún el Alzheimer, ¿se imagina? Nuestra Hermione no tendría que preocuparse por la educación de sus tataranietos.

-No lo había pensado así Richard, creo que tienes toda la razón. Espero que en verdad seas útil y puedas cuidar a mi pequeña niña muchachito –el abuelo Granger lo apuntó con su pipa- conozco a los de tu tipo, guapos y con porte aristocrático que tanto presumen, muchas veces vi desfilar a chicas inocentes por los corredores de la facultad con chicos parecidos a ti, que solo jugaban con ellas un rato. Espero que tú muchacho no seas de esos.

-Por supuesto que no señor Granger.

-He vivido demasiado jovencito, te mantendré bien vigilado.

-Papá creo que el chico ya ha entendido- Robert Granger interrumpió- de todos modos le he dado ya la cátedra sobre cómo debe portarse con nuestra Hermy.

-Más vale que…

-Abuelo, me prometiste que ibas a comportarte –Hermione se asomó a la sala donde nos encontrábamos, llevaba un vestido verde oliva que le apiñonaba más la piel- ¿es que no puedo confiar en ninguno de ustedes?

-Florecita, nosotros solo conversábamos con el chico.

-Tu abuelo no miente hija –interrumpió su padre.

-Pero tú si papá –ella lo miró un poco enfadada- vamos Draco, ya casi es hora de cenar.

-Con permiso –se despidió el chico y fue casi arrastrado por su novia- ¿en verdad estás enojada con ellos?

-No –le sonrió ella tranquila- pero eso es algo que ellos no saben, dejémoslos con el beneficio de la duda. En verdad prometieron comportarse… ¿te dijeron algo molesto o grave?

-Creen que algún día seré una cosa llamada farmacéutico y descubriré la cura contra las enfermedades incurables de los muggles. Lo normal que puede decirse en una conversación con la familia de tu novia.

-Odio que a veces sean tan interesados –bufó la chica mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Tranquila, es normal que piensen en cómo voy a mantenerte a futuro. Pasa lo mismo con la mayoría de familias de magos, el patriarca debe asegurarse del futuro de las mujeres que ha procreado.

-Eso es tan machista.

-Quizás, pero nuestra sociedad se ha regido así por cientos de años.

-No lo creo posible, estoy segura que el señor Weasley…

-Weasley padre también lo hizo Hermione –Draco la miró seriamente- quizás no lo dijo abiertamente cuando Ginevra y Potter comenzaron a salir, ya sabes, San Potter _superhéroe del mundo mágico_ , nada de qué preocuparse, pero cuando esos dos terminaron, estoy seguro que debe haber pasado varias noches en vela pensando en el futuro de su hija.

-Pero ahora ella sale con Blaise… entonces… ¿el señor Weasley por lo tanto se sentará a hablar con Zabini sobre cómo piensa mantener a Ginny? Draco eso se me hace poco posible, es decir ellos…

-Ellos ya hablaron hace algunas semanas Hermione.

-¿Qué? Pero solo llevan saliendo unos días–susurró con la chica- además, ¿cómo lo sabes? A mi esa maldita pelirroja no me había dicho nada.

-Blaise nos lo dijo a Theo y a mí, unos días antes de su cita. Es una costumbre más que nada de los sangre pura, aun cuando la chica sea mestiza o hija de muggles, el varón sangre pura tiene el deber de ir a hablar con los padres de ella. A Blaise le fue _bien_ podría decirse, los señores Weasley fueron un tanto intimidantes, es comprensible, su futuro yerno era Potter, una mina de oro… pero Blaise tiene de donde defenderse.

-Los Weasley jamás han sido interesados por el dinero.

-Eso jamás lo cuestionaría Hermione –sonrió con socarronería el rubio haciendo bufar a su novia- Pero no me refería solo al ámbito de las bóvedas de galeones que tiene la familia Zabini; él va a poder cuidar de la zanahoria niña, la va a proteger, verá siempre por ella y de su futura descendencia que por lo que he escuchado… será… prominente.

-Pero Ginny no quiere tener hijos.

-¿Y alguna vez escuchaste el plan de vida de Blaise? –La castaña negó un tanto desconcertada- ya tiene los nombres de sus futuros cinco retoños… pobre chica zanahoria… mis condolencias para ella.

-¿Tú los tienes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los nombres…

-No… pero he pensado bastante sobre ello… va a ser una dura discusión entre los nombres griegos de los Granger y los de estrellas y constelaciones de los Black. Una batalla épica podría decirse. Probablemente nuestras madres discutan con nosotros el porqué es mejor….

-Suéltalos.

-¿Qué cosa? –Draco la miró extrañado.

-Los _nombres_ … los nombres que tienes pensados.

-Dije que he pensado sobre esa discusión, no que tengo los nombres de nuestros futuros herederos Hermione. ¿A caso los tienes tú?

-Siempre me ha gustado Stella –susurró la chica- así se llamaba una muñeca de trapo que mi abuela materna me hizo cuando tenía 3 años. ¿Te parece lindo?

-S-t-e-l-l-a Malfoy… -Draco repitió algunas veces- creo que me gusta.

-Me gusta que te guste –Hermione se acercó hasta él y rozó sus narices- ¿sabes una cosa? También yo veo un futuro a tu lado.

-Me alegra entonces que pensemos lo mismo… por cierto… Granger espero salir vivo esta noche por lo que voy a hacer en estos momentos -Draco tomó a la chica del rostro y con sus ojos apuntó hacia el techo, haciendo reír a la Gryffindor. _Muérdago_ \- ¿me rescatarás toda la vida heroína de guerra?

- _Siempre_ \- le sonrío la chica- Feliz navidad Draco Malfoy.

-Feliz navidad mi Hermione…

* * *

Xxxx

Tenía ganas de un final dulce, espero que no me haya pasado de glaseado.

Lamento la tardanza chicas, pero que semanas más difíciles he tenido en el trabajo, mis pocos 5 minutos los uso para terminar otras cosas como comer o ir al baño, espero que de verdad me entiendan.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo será el esperado ¡feliz año nuevo con los Malfoy! ¿Cómo se lo imaginan ustedes? Yo tengo algunas ideas pero quisiera escuchar las de ustedes.

Cómo ya he mencionado tengo una historia en wattpad (también dramione) que terminando esta, la subiré por ff, no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en actualizarla a partir del capitulo ya subido en watt, porque es una historia que se presenta en el 6 libro tratando de seguir un poco la historia de jk. Asi que comprenderán lleva algo de tiempo porque debo releer el príncipe mestizo.

Saludos, besos, abrazos para todas ustedes mis estrellas favoritas.

MeL.


	12. Chapter 12

No hay excusas ni mil disculpas que pueda ofrecerles por tardar una eternidad en subir este ultimo capitulo. Como algunas sabrán soy mamá y psicóloga y cuando tengo tiempo escritora de ff, así que me es un poco complicado tener tiempo para mi, con decirles que llevo meses queriéndome hacer un cambio de look y no he tenido tiempo *llora en un rincón* en fin. Aquí tienen el ultimo capitulo, tengo pensado en un posible epilogo pero mejor que sea sorpresa, odio prometerles cosas y no hacerlas a tiempo.

Capítulo dedicado con mucho amor a todas aquellas estrellitas que estuvieron estos meses a mi lado en cada actualización:

 **solecitopucheta** **, Bliu Liz, SALESIA,** **SallyElizabethHR** **,** **Pauli Jean Malfoy** **,** **Candice Saint-Just** **,** **Hina Uchiha Granfoy** **,** **adrmil** **,** **Solchu02** **,** **xXm3ch3Xx** **y una pequeña Guest.**

Aquellas que me leyeron en las sombras, mil gracias, ojala se animaran a comentar!

Ya saben: personajes del mundo de HPson de JKR. El resto de la historia es MIA, MIA, MIA.

¡Disfrutenla!

* * *

Xxxx

-Draco, ¿por qué no nos cuentas tu experiencia con la familia muggle de la señorita Granger? – Callaham Greengass preguntó maliciosamente mientras degustaba la crema que habían preparado como primer platillo- creo que todos los de la mesa estamos _impacientes_ por escucharte.

- _Cabrón_ \- susurró el chico Malfoy, Hermione bajó la mesa le sujetó la mano en señal de apoyo- por supuesto Callaham, pero no sé si sea un tema apropiado para la degustación de nuestros alimentos.

-Para nada chico, algunos estamos deseosos de poder escucharte ¿no es así querida? –Preguntó a su esposa quien asintió un poco avergonzada- ¿lo ves? Emeline también quiere escucharte.

-De acuerdo… -Draco se aclaró la garganta- los Granger fueron muy amables conmigo. Me llevaron a varios lugares de Londres muggles, bastante fascinantes, museos, galerías de arte, centros comerciales, entre otras cosas. Casi no fuimos a restaurantes porque la madre de Hermione cocina maravilloso, incluso ella preparó casi toda la cena de navidad.

-¿Los muggles celebran navidad? –Isabella Zabini, la madre de Blaise estaba bastante impresionada- jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Pensé que esas festividades solo eran propias del _mundo mágico_ –dijo con desdén. Ginny quien se encontraba frente a Hermione apretó su cuchillo fuertemente, la castaña estaba advertida por la pelirroja, que la señora Zabini era eso que se le denomina "un dolor de culo". Hermione respiró profundamente y le sonrío a la mujer.

-Tenemos bastantes celebraciones en común señora Zabini, la navidad es una de las más importantes. Mi familia la toma muy en serio, Draco no me dejará mentirles, pero lo hicieron sentir parte de ellos aun cuando él no sea un _muggle más_. ¿No es así cariño?

-Definitivamente –le sonrió en complicidad a su novia- como mencioné, la madre de Hermione cocina estupendamente. Incluso la ayudé en una salsa de arándanos que me quedó perfecta. Muchos la alagaron toda la noche.

-No sabía que los Malfoy cocinaban –al señor Greengass casi se le salen los ojos.

-No lo hacemos –Lucius gruñó- ningún hombre en mi familia ha cocinado por siglos… y ahora mi hijo…

-Me parece muy bien que Draco cocine –Astoria Greengass habló por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión- me parece una aberración que en pleno siglo XX la mujer sea quien deba hacerse cargo de la cocina, cuando el hombre es un ser completamente capaz de cubrir por lo tanto propias necesidades. Felicidades Granger, jamás tendrás un novio mantenido y patético como la mayoría de los magos sangre pura.

-¡Astoria!

-¿Dije algo malo amadísimo padre? –preguntó con inocencia la joven, mientras seguía disfrutando su cena. Callaham traía una cara de troll enojado, mientras su mujer no sabía ni donde esconderse.

-Quien lo diría, Draco es todo un as de la cocina… -el chico Zabini intentó burlarse- me imagino que son unas maravillosas historias las que Draco debe tener, pero yo en lo personal quisiera saber como la pasó nuestro buen amigo Theodore con los Lovegood –el moreno le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a su castaño amigo, todos en la mesa callaron. Si había jugo de donde sacar con el chico Malfoy y la familia muggle de Granger, lo había aun más con el taciturno y apático chico Nott y la peculiar chica Lovegood.

\- Maravillosamente bien –le contestó con acidez Nott hijo- la gran mayoría de los Lovegood viven en el norte de Escocia, fuimos a casa de uno de sus tíos y cenamos pato asado, que la tía de Luna, Cecily, preparó.

-¿No hubo…?

-No Blaise, -gruñó el castaño- ¿por qué no nos cuentas de tus vacaciones con los Weasley mejor? Se ve que te fue maravilloso porque hay una enorme papada debajo de tu cuello.

-¡Retráctate de eso Nott! –Blaise le amenazó con el tenedor.

-Blaise basta ya y compórtate –Isabella carraspeó y se limpió la boca con total elegancia- no es culpa del chico Nott que esa _mujercilla_ te haya engordado tanto como lo hace con sus hijos.

-¿Disculpe? –Ginny comenzó a ponerse de un color parecido al de su cabello- esa _"mujercilla"_ es mi madre y tampoco tiene la culpa de que usted no esté al tanto de su _único_ hijo que por cierto está pesimamente alimentado.

-¿Cómo te atreves mocosa insolente…?

-¿ _Todas las cenas de los sangrepura son así?_ –Hermione preguntó en susurro a su novio.

-¿Cómo te lo imaginabas?

-Cenando en total silencio, espalda recta, sin hacer ningún ruido con los tenedores. Las mujeres beberían una copa de bourbon rosa y los hombres whisky de fuego mientras hablaban de política, cosas de sangre puras y banalidades.

-Todo eso hacen… después de la cena. Es gracioso hasta cierto punto, se pavonean por las calles como toda aristocracia pero durante la cena aprovechan a gritarse todas las cosas que no pueden decirse allá afuera.

-Muy _terapéutico_ –frunció el ceño la castaña- incluso para la alta sociedad que tanto presumen.

-El dinero no siempre es sinónimo de clase Hermione. Por más galeones que tengan algunos en Gringotts… eso no les asegura un buen estatus, al menos no intelectualmente.

-Disculpen la tardanza- Los Parkinson se acomodaron en sus asientos reservados.

-Me parece una total falta de respeto que lleguen a esta hora querida…

-Bueno Isabella cuando la cena sea en tu mansión podrás decirme algo –Clementine Parkinson le contestó con acidez - si Narcissa quien es la anfitriona este año no se ha quejado, entonces no deberías opinar _querida_.

-Para nada Clementine –intentó aligerar el ambiente la señora Malfoy.

-No es de mi incumbencia –Greengass padre habló- pero ¿por qué han llegado tan tarde? La cena comenzó hace veinte minutos. ¿No lo crees Lucius?

-Sabes lo que opino de la impuntualidad Everett.

-Bueno Lucius, si tu querido hijo no hubiera terminado con mi hija, para andar con la perfecta señorita Granger, mi Pansy no estaría en depresión y por lo tanto no hubiéramos llegado tarde.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente? –Pansy interrumpió a su padre- además no sé cuentas veces debo decirles a ti y a mi madre, que jamás he estado interesada por el estúpido de Draco.

-Gracias Pansy.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Draco –farfulló la chica- así que déjenlo pasar ya.

-¿Qué les parece si continuamos con la cena? –Narcissa los interrumpió, aplaudió y en unos segundos los elfos domésticos cambiaron los platillos de todos por el menú principal.

-Los elf…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a seguir con eso Granger – Draco la apretó de la mano- no ahora por favor.

-¿Estás consciente de que…?

-Si –le dijo en un susurro intentando aparentar que nada pasaba entre su novia y él- mi madre les da un sueldo digno y vacaciones. Por favor no hagas una tormenta con eso, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias Hermione.

- _Gracias Hermione_ – farfulló la castaña mientras continuaba con su cena, ya se vengaría de su novio por dejar pasar este momento, había mucho estambre y agujas para tejer en su maleta de viaje.

….

-No la soporto – Ginny se apachurraba en uno de los sillones de la enorme sala de estar de los Malfoy- de verdad que quiero arrancarle cada cabello, uno por uno a esa maldita bruja. ¡Me desquicia!

-Pensé que Blaise mentía cuando mencionaba a lo insoportable que era su madre –Luna le dio un enorme abrazo a su amiga- pero tú eres más fuerte que ella Ginny. Ánimo.

-En verdad lo necesito Lu… me va a volver loca esa mujer.

-De verdad agradezco que Narcissa sea todo lo contrario a ella y a la señora Parkinson –Hermione se sentó junto a sus amigas- no sé que hubiera sido de mí con una suegra como Isabella.

-¿Creen que lo logremos? Encajar en este mundo tan diferente… –Luna preguntó mirando a la nada.

-Eso espero… hemos batallado bastante para estar con quienes estamos –Hermione suspiró- somos todas unas guerreras, podemos con esto y con más.

-Además siempre puedo hacerlo con Blaise en el preciado salón de té de su madre como venganza- Ginny sonrió maliciosamente- ustedes también harían lo mismo. Por cierto Herms estoy con una gran duda desde que llegamos, ¿ya bautizaste algunas de estas recamaras?

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué? Tienes de donde escoger –sonrió con malicia la pelirroja- no te hagas y cuéntanos.

- _El estudio de Lucius_ –susurró la chica Granger mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa- creo que sospecha que hicimos algo ahí y está esperando el momento en que Draco o yo resbalemos para poder hacer su rabieta.

-Esa serpiente ha influido totalmente en ti Hermione… bien hecho.

-Mmmm –un carraspeo las interrumpió- Pansy y yo nos preguntábamos si podíamos sentarnos con ustedes –la menor de las Greengass habló con algo de vergüenza- ya saben, ahora que salen con Draco y compañía nos veremos con más frecuencia.

-Y creemos que es tiempo de conocernos –completó Parkinson- además estoy a punto de lanzarle un avada a la señora Zabini y a la hermana de Tory, no quiero ir a Azkaban por ahora.

-Por supuesto –le sonrió Hermione. Las chicas de Slytherin se sentaron en uno de los sillones frente a ellas- y… ¿Qué se supone que se hace cuando las mujeres se separan en otra sala a la de los hombres?

-Beber y charlar.

-Cotillean libremente sobre alguna de las mujeres de la "alta sociedad "mientras beben bourbon rosa –Astoria jugueteó como si vomitara- es en verdad patético todo esto. En lo personal odio el bourbon rosa y tener que vestir como princesa.

-Eres muy diferente de tu hermana -Luna la miró con detenimiento- traes un enorme peso sobre tus hombros Astoria Greengass.

-Lo sé –susurró la delgada chica.

-Tranquila Tory –Pansy intentó darle fuerzas- solo te faltan unos años más en Hogwarts y después de eso, ¡libertad total! Solo asegúrate de huir antes de que te busquen un marido.

-Draco me comentó sobre la anulación del contrato matrimonial que tenia contigo Parkinson –Hermione la miró un poco avergonzada- lo lamento.

-Oh no, no te preocupes Granger, en verdad jamás he estado interesada en Draco, por Merlín hemos convivido desde los 2 años, es casi como un hermano, es incestuoso pensar en él como un futuro esposo, no gracias. De hecho yo había hablado con él hace bastantes años sobre ese contrato, yo lo iba a romper al salir del colegio, aun si Draco fuera soltero. Entonces la siguiente en la lista pasaría a ocupar mi lugar como futura señora Malfoy, pero digamos que Draco no es de las preferencias de Tory.

-No, no lo es –la chica Greengass secundó a Pansy.

-No sé porque me alegra que seas tú la chica ideal de Draco, sí, son completamente diferentes, pero hay algo en ustedes… no sé… al verlos uno sabe que están destinados a ser uno para el otro. Por otro lado, estaba un poco escéptica con la relación de Blaise y tuya Weasley, Zabini se ha caracterizado por ser un real cabrón con las chicas, lo digo por propia experiencia, pero quédate tranquila, mis sentimientos por el estúpido son completamente de amistad, sé paciente con él, tiende a cagarla muy seguido. Y contigo Lovegood… eres lo que Theo necesita en su vida.

-Gracias Parkinson –le sonrió la rubia- las cosas están tomando su lugar poco a poco. Me gusta.

-Es el principio de una interesante amistad –les sonrió Astoria- ¿les parece si vamos a las cocinas? Necesitamos algo más fuerte que bourbon rosa para festejar.

….

-Draco ¿Dónde demonios está tú maravillosa y perfecta noviecita y el resto de las señoritas que la acompañaban? –Lucius traia una cara de pocos amigos, el reloj estaba por dar las 12 para finalizar el año y ninguna de las adolescentes aparecía- tu madre organizó una perfecta cena como para que…

-Padre no tengo la menor idea de donde estén Hermione y el resto, pero no pienso permitir que le eches la culpa a mi novia por el desastre que está haciendo Callaham y Everett con la cena de madre.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

-No padre, como te atreves tú. Te lo dije, estoy con Granger quieras o no, he dejado de vivir bajo tu sombra y hacer lo que me dices, quiero estar con ella, me importa un bledo si lo aceptas o no.

-El linaje Malfoy…

-El linaje Malfoy puede irse a la mierda –se burló el chico- prefiero mil veces terminarlo conmigo y no emparentarme con algún familiar y tener hijos lelos como los Crabbe o los Greengass, exceptuando a Astoria por supuesto.

-Astoria Greengass pudo haber sido una mejor opción…

-Señor Malfoy –Blaise interrumpió- de verdad le aseguro que Tory Greengass jamás hubiese sido una perfecta nuera para procrear niños Malfoy, créame.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar Zabini… terminando con una traidora a la sangre.

-Quizás lo sea, pero esa chica pateó muchos culos en la guerra y tiene el titulo de heroína, jamás voy a conseguir mejor partido que esa belleza de fuego… además es toda una fiera en la cam…

-Draco –Lucius interrumpió el discurso del moreno mientras se agarraba la sien- tu madre está al borde de un colapso si esas niñas no aparecen antes de las campanadas, te sugiero que las busques ya – el patriarca de los Malfoy se retiró en busca de su whisky de fuego.

-No sé como logras que el padre de Draco logre irse sin pronunciar una palabra más –Theo tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Encanto Zabini –le sonrió el moreno.

-Odio admitirlo pero el cabrón tiene razón –suspiró Draco- a mi madre le dará un ataque si Hermione y las chicas no aparecen antes que termine el año…

…

-¿Y adonde piensas ir?

-No lo sé aun –Astoria bebía de su copa- quizás a un lugar muy lejano y cálido _las Bahamas_ por ejemplo, me gusta el sol.

-¿Sabes las repercusiones que tendrá tu huida verdad? –Hermione miraba preocupada a la chica Greengass.

-Por supuesto, he estado en contacto con mis abogados desde hace muchos meses y el día que cumpla los 17 dispondré de todo lo que me corresponde del dinero de mi abuelo; cambiaré mi nombre y comenzaré una nueva vida, lejos de toda esta podredumbre que nos rodea.

-¿No te asusta un poco? –Ginny le preguntó bastante curiosa.

-Me asusta más esta vida, no ha sido nada fácil vivir bajo el apellido de mi padre, pensé que al acabar la guerra todo cambiaría pero eso solo fue el principio. Si me voy seré la mejor carga de la que pudieron librarse, si me quedo viviré una vida terrible y cruel, posiblemente me casen con algún viejo enfermo o un psicópata como Marcus Flint, no gracias. ¿Ustedes que piensan hacer cuando acaben el colegio?

-Hice una audición para el equipo de las Arpias de Holyhead, me aceptaron pero no estaba segura de si aceptar o no, les escribí mi respuesta…-Ginny suspiró- hice la carta pero jamás la mandé porque Harry lo descubrió, él no entendía mucho que yo quisiera dedicarme al Quiddicht y no a formar ya una familia, discutimos mucho por ese asunto y fue que nos dimos un tiempo, luego pasó lo de Blaise y no sé… no sé como él vaya a tomar esta decisión.

-Si el te ama cómo dice –Hermione le dio un abrazo a la pelirroja- va a apoyarte en todas las decisiones que tomes.

-¿Pero y si no? No quiero terminar con él, pensé que lo mío con Harry era lo que yo siempre había querido, pero ahora que estoy con Zabini me doy cuenta que encontré lo que no buscaba pero necesitaba. No quiero perderlo a él también.

-No lo harás –Pansy interrumpió- ¿de verdad todavía no te das cuenta pelirroja? Blaise te seguiría, ¡hasta el fin del mundo! Si tú le dices que quieres ser jugadora profesional de pelota sobre dragones escupe fuego, él va a comprarte tu propio estadio. Lo que sea por hacerte feliz. Así somos los Slytherin damos todo por la persona que amamos. No le hagas perder el tiempo y su corazón a Blaise si no estás dispuesta a entregarle tu 100%. ¿Comprendes?

-Sí.

-Y eso va también para ti Granger, si amas a Draco lucha por él, confía en él y no sueltes su mano, se acercan tiempos difíciles, muchos no van a comprender su relación, los apuntarán en la calle y van a hablar de ustedes hasta que la lengua se les caiga. Si tú caes, él te recogerá, pero si él cae, jamás titubees y levántalo. Es demasiado orgulloso para decirte gracias, pero sabrás cuando él lo haga con acciones.

-Gracias Parkinson.

-De nada.

-Una pregunta –Ginny cuestionó a la morena- ¿por qué no le advertiste nada a Luna?

-Ella es perfecta para Theo, así que la advertencia ya se la di a él.

-Chicas se que nos hemos llevado muy bien en estos minutos pero la hora de las campanadas se acerca y Draco, principalmente, va a matarme si no llegamos.

…

-Voy a matar a Hermione –el chico Malfoy caminaba por el salón pensando mil y un formas de torturar a su novia – le dije que se quedara con sus locuaces amigas sentaditas en el salón de té y que nos reuniríamos en una hora. ¿Es tan difícil de seguir esa instrucción?

-Vamos Draco tranquilízate ¿sí? Deben haberse perdido en algún lugar, además si encontraron a Pansy y a Astoria lo más probable es que estén ya por regresar.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si el cabrón de mi padre no deja de lanzarme dagas con la mirada?

-Sabes que no resuelves nada así.

-Voy a buscarlas.

-Ya no será necesario –suspiró tranquilamente Theodore- ahí vienen…

-Con Pansy –Draco gruñó- ¿por qué no lo imaginé si quiera?

Las chicas entraron al salón, Hermione tomó de la mano a su novio y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban el resto de los invitados. Draco no dejaba de gruñir, pero la castaña ni se inmutó.

-¿Me puedes decir donde jodidos estabas Granger? –intentó susurrar el chico Malfoy.

-Me perdí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí y casualmente fuimos a dar a las cocinas ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Qué torpes somos!

-Hermione…

-Ya estamos aquí ¿o no? Entonces deja de comportarte como un troll que todos nos están viendo cariño.

-No vas a librarte tan fácilmente…

-Queridos invitados –la voz de la matriarca de los Malfoy resonó en el comedor interrumpiendo la posible discusión de los chicos- me alegra que estemos todos justo a tiempo para escuchar las campanadas que dan por finalizado otro año más. Como saben este año fue bastante difícil para todos, como humanos no perfectos, tomamos decisiones que muchas veces no son las correctas. Muchos perdieron la vida en esta despiadada guerra, pero quienes estamos aquí debemos aprender a vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo… además, estoy muy feliz de estar rodeada de mis seres queridos, especialmente de mi amado hijo Draco, y me llena de orgullo decir también que me siento maravillosamente al ver que ha encontrado una perfecta compañera que lo ama pese a todo, como lo es la señorita Granger. Bienvenida a la familia Malfoy, Hermione.

-Gracias –se sonrojo la castaña.

-Yo también quisiera hacer un brindis si me lo permites tía Cissa –Blaise se levantó- brindo por los caídos, por quienes estamos con vida y por un nuevo futuro, a lado de maravillosas personas como lo son, bueno solo algunos de ustedes, no todos pueden ser tan maravillosos como yo. ¿No lo crees Callaham? – el moreno le guiñó un ojo al patriarca de las Greengass quien parecía escupir fuego desde su asiento- además de informarles que terminando el colegio mi preciosa pelirroja y yo nos mudaremos a Gales.

-¿Qué?

-¿Blaise de que rayos estás hablando? – Ginny lo cuestionó frente a todos.

-¿No te dije muñequita? Encontré un sobre que pensé que habías olvidado y lo mandé con nuestra lechuza, me llegó la respuesta y resulta que te aceptaron en el equipo de las Arpías así que terminando el colegio nos mudamos, ¿no es maravilloso? ¡salud por eso!

-No puedes estar hablando en serio jovencito –Isabella Zabini se levantó de la mesa y la discusión comenzó por todo el comedor. Las campanadas anunciaron las 12 de un nuevo año, nadie lo escuchó por que algunos platillos comenzaron a volar por el hermoso comedor de los Malfoy.

-¿Tu no vas a salir con que ahora serás empleado del Ministerio y ya compraste una casa para toda nuestra descendencia o sí? –Hermione levantó la ceja y sonrió burlonamente a su novio.

-¡Por Salazar no!

-Gracias a Merlín.

-Quiero viajar por el mundo… contigo. Algo así como un año sabático ¿Qué te parece? Retozando desnudos por París, Nueva Zelanda, Venecia, Hawai… -el rubio besó su mejilla- sexo a cualquier hora del día donde tú quieras, ¿Qué me dices?

-Veamos –murmuró Hermione- un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia con mi propio escritorio y miles de leyes que leer y firmar o despertar a tu lado desnuda frente al hermoso mar de alguna de las islas Malvinas… ¡qué difícil decisión! –La castaña besó en los labios dulcemente a su novio- quiero despertar a tu lado cada día de mi vida Draco Malfoy.

-¡Excelente decisión señorita Granger!

-¿Crees que podemos escaparnos antes de que los hechizos comiencen a saltar?

 _-¡Quizás usted es quien debería cerrar la boca señora Greengass!_

 _-A mí nadie me calla mocosa._

-Mi madre dijo que teníamos que comportarnos hasta las 12 y ya son… ¡oh mira! mas de las 12.

-¿Seguro que no dirá nada? –la leona intentó ocultar la risa.

 _-¡Clementine Parkinson por Merlín compórtate!_

-Naaah, esta demasiada ocupada como para prestarnos atención. –Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y se arrojaron al piso, no importaba si se les arruga sus trajes, tenían que salir inmediatamente de ese horrible campo de batalla.

-¿A dónde me llevaras esta vez?

-Mi padre tiene una bodega donde guarda su preciado licor, siempre quise llevar a una chica ahí desde que cumplí los 13.

-Promiscuo.

-Te va a encantar, así que apresúrate, verte gateando me pone un tanto cachondo.

-¡Draco!

 _-¡Si, me gustan las chicas padre! -_ Hermione y Draco voltearon los rostros solo para ver a la matriarca de los Greengass desmayarse ante el discurso de su hija.

-Bueno, en hora buena por Tory, ya era hora.

-¿Tú crees que…?

-No cariño, ya nada podría ser peor que eso –suspiró Draco- apresúrate, mi madre ya se dio cuenta que no estamos.

 _-¡Y yo estoy embarazada!_

Un silencioso mortal se hizo presente en el comedor, Pansy Parkinson se había subido a la elegante y muy antigua mesa de los Malfoy y había gritado lo que tanto había guardado por semanas. No estaba segura de que pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, sus amigos matarían al pobre bastardo que se había atrevido a tocarla. La morena suspiró, deseaba con todo su corazón que este fuera un mejor año para ella y para el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre.

.

El tren se movía lentamente hasta el colegio las vacaciones habían terminado; en el interior de uno de los vagones, Draco Malfoy acariciaba delicadamente la mano de su novia mientras ella dormitaba en su hombro. Había recibido buenos deseos de año de algunos compañeros y maestros del colegio. Draco no creía en esas cosas, para él haber sobrevivido un año más era un logro pero no un motivo para andarlo gritando a los cuatro vientos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, 1998 no era un año tan jodido como muchos opinaban por los pasillos del tren, se sentía afortunado de haber encontrado a la persona que lo complementaba, jamás pensó que Hermione Granger bajo toneladas de ropa y libros escondía maravillosos atributos, refiriéndonos a sus sentimientos y porque no, al par de piernas que enloquecía al rubio. Una peculiar voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, observó a su dormida novia y besó su frente.

-Theo, cuídala, necesito arreglar unos asuntos con urgencia.

-De acuerdo –el chico Nott bajó su libro- Y por favor rómpele la nariz a ese idiota de mi parte.

-Será todo un placer. ¿Algo más?

-Si ves a Luna dile que no tarde, fue a saludar al imbécil de Longbottom.

-¿Temes que quiera robarse a tu novia?

-Lo pregunta el mismo tipo que tiene secuestrada a su novia en este compartimiento debido a su corte de cabello y su falda milimétricamente más corta –le sonrió con socarronería el chico Nott.

-Si te atreves a mirarle nuevamente las piernas te sacaré los ojos Nott.

-Sí, si lo que tu digas Malfoy. Vete ya antes de que despierte y se entere que golpeaste a cierto personaje.

Draco salió gruñendo del compartimiento, Hermione siempre tenía que hacerlo rabiar por cualquier cosa, ya se las iba a cobrar en el colegio si la veía con el uniforme corto que Astoria le había adecuado. Camino furiosamente por los demás vagones hasta encontrar a su objetivo: un chico de lentes redondos y cabello azabache caminaba despreocupadamente hacia donde él estaba, por supuesto él no lo había notado, si así fuera se aterraría por la mirada asesina que Draco le estaba dando. El rubio lo empujó hacia la pared y sostuvo fuertemente su varita contra el cuello.

-Muy bien Potter ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar de la jodida noche de brujas cuando embarazaste a Pansy.

FIN.

* * *

Xxxx

¿A que no se esperaban ese final verdad? Muajajaja recuerdan que Pansy no tenía pareja porque era Draco y que Harry no tenia porque Ginny ya salía con Blaise? Pues al final tuvo que ir con él y pues algo pasó… para las amantes de los Harry/Pansy ¿cómo les dicen? ¿Hansy? Les regalo este pequeño detalle.

Bueno eso es todo, por ahora, si me sale pronto el epilogo, lo colgaré.

En una semanita (espero yo) podré subir el primer capítulo de otra historia, tranquilas chicas ya llevo algunos capis hechos pero los subí en wattpad para ver qué onda, espero que les guste tanto como a las chicas de watt. Ahí está mas adelantado, pero aun no actualizo.

Se llama **Praeteritum**.

 _-¿Ese cabrón de Malfoy es el padre de tu hija? ¡Cuando pensabas decírnoslo!_

Y es ahí mis queridos lectores cuando Maia Granger al escuchar esa frase, decide cambiar el pasado... De sus padres.

Besos por siempre MeL.


	13. Epílogo

Todo tiene su final... y aquí está la de esta historia.

No me queda nada más que agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por animarme a continuarla pese a que me tardé un poco en actualizar.

Con todo mi amors para ustedes:

 **Martina27129, solecitopucheta, Hina Uchiha Granfoy, adrmil, SallyElizabethHR, xXm3ch3Xx, SALESIA, jess Granger s, Bliu Liz, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Candice Saint-Just y Xtasis.**

Fantasmitas que leyeron y no se animaron a dejar review, espero algún día se animen en ésta o en proximas historias.

 **Ya saben, personas del mundo de HP son de JKR. y de nadie más!**

Esta historia me pertenece solo a mi! siiii

*Favor de leer la nota al final de la historia*

*Por su atención, gracias y disfruten*

* * *

Xxxx

-No.

-¡Pero papá!

-He dicho que no Stella, no pienso dejarte salir de la casa con ese retazo de tela que llamas tu "falda".

-Es un "Versace" papá. ¿Sabes cuánto ahorré para poder comprarla?

-Una mala inversión a tu guardarropa señorita –Draco siguió leyendo su ejemplar del Profeta como si nada- y no bajes hasta que te pongas algo decente.

-¡Todos me odian! –la adolescente salió corriendo por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, un fuerte aporreo de la puerta hizo gruñir a Draco Malfoy. Esa época donde no tenia que preocuparse por que las chicas de su alrededor usaran faldas cortas, ya había pasado, ahora era un total opositor de ellas. La única culpable de que Draco estuviera sufriendo ésta crisis a sus 37 años era su esposa Hermione. Jamás se puso a pensar que los buenos genes de su esposa y él le traerían tremendos dolores de cabeza.

-¡Estamos en casa!

-Genial… adiós tranquilidad –susurró el rubio. Dos pequeños torbellinos cayeron encima de él casi asfixiándolo- ¡hey! con cuidado chicos.

-Papá, papá –un pequeño rubio sin un diente le sonrió alegremente- adivina.

-¡El abuelo Robert nos ha llevado a un juego de beisbol!

-¡Scorpius! –el pequeño rubio infló sus mejillas- Se supone que papá tenía que adivinar.

-Lo siento –sonrió tímidamente su gemelo mientras se bajaban del sillón- pero estuvo muy genial papá.

-No tanto como el Quiddicht.

-Obvio no _, el Quiddicht es mejor_.

-Que no te escuche el abuelo Robert diciendo eso Abraxas –Hermione entró a la habitación, llevaba en brazos a una pequeña de no más de 5 años que parecía haberse despertado hace poco- ahora por favor vayan a lavarse los dientes.

-Pero mamá…

-Ahora.

-Si mami –los pequeños subieron cabizbajos por las escaleras. Hermione le paso a Draco a su hija.

-Hola guapo, ¿qué tal tu tarde?

-Difícil. Tu hija va a matarme de un paro cardiaco uno de estos días.

-¿Y ahora?

-Tiene una cita… ¿En qué momento creció mi pequeña? –Hermione se encogió de hombros dándole una sonrisa de apoyo, el hombre observó a su hija más pequeña que jugaba con un pequeño dragón de peluche- Maia, te prohíbo a ti que crezcas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si papi.

-Excelente.

-Sabias que este momento llegaría algún día cariño.

-Lo sé Hermione, pero no tan pronto, hace unos años la llevaba sobre mis hombros mientras comía helado con regaliz, ahora sale a citas con chicos en faldas obscenamente cortas.

-Tú nunca te quejaste de mis faldas obscenas al contrario las disfrut…

\- ¡Hermione! –Draco tapó los odios de su pequeña hija- ¿quieres que Maia piense lo mismo que Stella? Las faldas cotas son malas, ¡terribles!

-A mi no me gustan las faldas papi, prefiero los pantaloncitos –sonrió la pequeñita.

-Por Salazar que así sea siempre –Draco besó la cabeza de Maia dulcemente, adoraba la inocencia de su hija- Hermione no te rías, es en serio. No me gusta la nueva moda que Stella está adoptando: faldas cortas, blusas tan pequeñas que puedo contarle sus costillas, ¿sabes que me preguntó hace unos días? ¡Que si podía perforarse el ombligo!

-Draco tranquilo –Hermione lo besó dulcemente- es solo una etapa que nuestra hija está pasando, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Además ya le he dado la charla de los métodos muggles y mágicos para prevenir un embarazo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tiene? Nuestra hija es una adolescente, inteligente, pero adolescente aun, tiene que saber cómo cuidarse el día que llegue a dar ese _paso_.

-Que será cuando se case.

-Por supuesto –Hermione bufó- igual y cómo esperamos tú y yo.

-¡Hermione! –Draco tapó los odios de su pequeña- ¿quieres dejar de decir todo eso delante de Maia?

-Oh vamos cariño, algún día crecerá…

-Yo no quiero crecer mami –la pequeña castañita se frotaba los ojos, el sueño todavía seguía en ella- yo quiero quedarme para siempre contigo y con papi.

-Y así será cariño –Draco besó dulcemente la frente de su pequeña. Un ruido en la chimenea los alertó, Evan Nott acababa de entrar.

-Tía Hermione –sonrió el adolescente, Evan había heredado la encantadora sonrisa de Luna- vengo por Stella. ¿Ya está lista?

-¿Tú eres su cita? –Draco gruñó.

-¿Cita? –Preguntó algo curioso el chico- Vine por ella como acordamos… por la ida al cine, Lily y Albus nos están esperando. ¿Por qué dice que es una cita?

-¿No estaba saliendo ella con ese chico de Ravenclaw? –preguntó algo extrañada Hermione.

-¿Cuál chico?

-Ah sí. Adam – Evan suspiró ignorando a su tío Draco- no funcionó, yo le dije que era un completo idiota, pero no me creyó y lo comprobó cuando lo encontró metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a una chica de Hufflepuff. Ha estado toda la semana muy triste, por eso Lily y yo le organizamos una salida al cine. Nada como una buena película de zombies en 4D donde sientes los sesos y las viseras en tu rostro para olvidar a un idiota.

-Wow mamá ¿puedo ir? –la pequeña Maia saltaba en el regazo de su padre- yo no le tengo miedo a los zombies.

-Aún eres muy pequeña cariño –le sonrió la castaña- pero si te portas bien, el fin de semana podemos ir a ver una de dinosaurios ¿Qué te parece?

-Me gustan los dinosaurios.

-¿De qué chico están hablando Hermione?

-Uno del que ya no vale la pena hablar Draco…

-¡Mamáaaaaaa! –Stella Malfoy bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

-Por Merlín… ¿Qué sucedió ahora? –suspiró la castaña.

-¡Scorpius y Abraxas han escondido todos mis zapatos!

-¿No te había dicho jovencita que bajaras con algo más decente? –gruñó Draco- eso todavía es muy corto.

-¡Mamá!

-Ya Stella –interrumpió la castaña- mi cabeza no va a dar para tener otra pelea con tus hermanos, además Evan y los chicos te están esperando –Hermione se quitó sus zapatillas y se las dio a su hija- cuídalas, son mis favoritas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias mami. Lily se morirá de envidia cuando las vea, el tío Harry también es fiel opositor a las zapatillas y faldas cortas. ¡Te amo! –la adolescente le dio un enorme abrazo a su madre y salió corriendo jalando de la manga a su amigo- los quiero, ¡nos vemos al rato!

-¿Y dónde quedó yo? –Draco acomodó a Maia en una de sus piernas- ¿te diste cuenta Hermione? Nuestra hija ya ni me respeta. No me gusta como Potter y Pansy crían a esos niños, desde que Stella y Lily son mejores amigas, tu hija…

-Jalas demasiado la correa amor- la castaña lo detuvo- Draco trata de entenderla, es una adolescente de 16 años, está en esa etapa donde cree que nadie jamás la va a comprender. Ponerte como padre sobreprotector va a terminar en pelas constantes.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

-Lo sé cariño, pero no puedes ponerte así cada que usa maquillaje, zapatillas o ropa corta. Está en la búsqueda de su personalidad.

-No me gusta –se quejó el rubio, acomodando a su otra hija sobre su pecho que ya comenzaba a dormirse- Stella es todavía una niña.

-Sabes que no.

-Es mi niña.

-Siempre lo será –Hermione besó dulcemente a su esposo y se acomodó a su lado, agradecía haber comprado un sillón lo bastante grande para entrar ellos dos perfectamente- además olvidas que tenemos otra pequeña más en casa.

- _Jamás la olvidaría_. Nuestro pequeño milagro como dicen los medimagos –el rubio acarició delicadamente la espalda de su pequeña hasta que sus ojos se cerraron de sueño- nuestra dulce Maia. ¿Crees que sea más fácil con ella?

-Eso espero porque esos dos torbellinos que tenemos allá arriba van a acabar con toda mi paciencia. Voy a subir a verlos, ya debieron ponerse las pijamas esos dos renacuajos. ¿Te veo arriba?

-Por supuesto, solo voy a acostarla y voy a la habitación. He adelantado el trabajo que tenía pendiente, así que esta noche estoy más que disponible. ¿Se le ocurre algo interesante que hacer a la señora Malfoy?

-Ahora que recuerdo… tengo unos pequeños juguetitos que adquirí hace unos días y aún no pruebo. ¿Qué dices? –Hermione le guiñó el ojo.

-Maravilloso.

-Ponle un buen hechizo a la recamara de Maia. Hermione Malfoy hoy quiere portarse muy mal.

Draco observó a su mujer subir las escaleras mientras contoneaba las caderas. _La amaba_. Amaba como un loco a Hermione Granger (ahora Malfoy) desde el día del beso en la torre de premios anuales. Su relación fue un poco complicada con el paso de los años, pero sólida. Draco cada día aprendía a vivir con los errores de su pasado de la mano de su compañera.

Acomodó a su hija sobre su hombro y subió las escaleras. Al pasar por la recamara de los gemelos observó como Hermione los arropaba mientras terminaba de contarles alguna historia sobre sus días en el colegio peleando contra los chicos malos, su mujer adoraba contarles sobre su participación como espía de la orden, Draco no se sentía nada cómodo con eso, pero Hermione le repetía cada día lo valiente que había sido al respecto. La observó acomodarse un mechón de su cabello, mientras le relataba a sus pequeños sus múltiples aventuras.

Estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano de la comelibros Malfoy.

FIN.

* * *

Xxxx

Pues hasta aquí con esta historia ¿que les pareció? Siempre leo fics de Hermione enamorándose locamente de Draco pero es muy raro que encuentre a Draco fijándose en ella, rompiendo sus ideales y dejando a un lado todo eso con tal de ser feliz. Tenía esta espinita y al fin me la saqué. Espero les haya gustado.

 **Al parecer fui nominada en la página de fb "Premia tus fics favoritos" en la categoría de mejor comedia 2015.**

 **Espero la puedan agregar y me apoyen con sus votos.**

La proxima semana subo el nuevo fic PRAETERITUM a FF. y comenzaré con las fotos en mi grupo de **fb: Sutilezas_DramioneFanFics**

Besos y mil gracias por todo!


End file.
